We Must Be Killers
by justanotherflowercrown
Summary: Anna Stilinski comes back home to Beacon Hills with one thing in mind: to start over. But can she achieve this goal when she's taken back into the supernatural world? *Sorry, I stink at summaries, takes place in Season 3a, I only own my OC!*
1. Chapter 1

**_"And I was in the darkness, So darkness I became." - Florence + the Machine (Cosmic Love)_**

Anna Stilinski drove down the road, passing a large green sign that read 'Welcome to Beacon Hills". The nearly-seventeen year old sighed as she recalled the last time she passed a sign quite similar to the one she just saw, though it didn't say "_Welcome_", it said "_Goodbye, from Beacon Hills!_" and it felt odd to be back in town. Last time she was in Beacon Hills was about a year and a half ago, she had left during the summer break between Freshman and Sophomore year. However, the odd feeling she had wasn't because she felt weird being back, it was because she was _nervous_. That's what was odd, she felt as if her family wouldn't be happy she was back. Anna clenched the steering wheel of her black Volkswagen beetle as she recalled the memory.

_"You're positive that you want to switch schools - I mean _one hundred and one percent _sure?" The sheriff of Beacon Hills asked as he helped his daughter pack her things into the moving van._

_"Yes, Dad, I'm one hundred and two percent sure. I've been wanting to go to this school for a while, and if I don't go I'm pretty sure I'm going to regret it forever." The teen said as she handed a box filled with clothes to her father._

_Sheriff Stilinski sighed as his daughter stated that she had just handed him the last box, he was worried and anxiety filled as she pulled him into a hug._

_"It's okay, Dad, really. If I don't like it there, I can always come back right? So please, don't worry about me." Anna smiled as she let her father go._

_"Trust me, I know you'll be okay. It's your brother and I that I'm worried about. I mean, seriously, what are we going to do without your cooking?"_

_The teen smiled at her father, he returned the smile and pulled her into another hug, holding on tight to his daughter. Anna turned to her brother, smiling sadly when she saw tears in her twin's eyes. She pulled him into a tight hug, giving him a smile as she let him go. Stiles tried to return it but couldn't as the tears fell from his eyes. Gosh, she was going to miss him so much. Tears of her own fell as her twin and herself fell into another hug, not wanting to let the other go._

Anna smiled as she remembered her brother laughing as she told him nearly two years ago that he better not get into too much trouble, and him shrugging saying that he would always be a trouble maker with or without her being there. She still couldn't believe she hadn't seen Stiles or her father for nearly two years. She missed them so much.

So the question was, why was she just _now_ returning home?

The answer was quite simple in Anna's perspective. She had left home to grow up some, to see what her best options were in life, and she didn't like the way things were going for her at Beacon Hills Highschool. There was another school in the back of the brunnette's mind. _Southern California's School for the Gifted_. Gifted as in kids who were 'super smart' as Stiles had once described it. Anna had loved going to school there when she first got there, she had quickly made new friends, and had great grades. Hell, she even found herself a boyfriend. But then, things started to go down hill. Quickly. Anna gribbed the wheel again at the other memory, wishing she could just forget the whole incident. But she couldn't. It was a part of her now. She had a secret to keep. **Forever**.

_"Come on, you seriously think that the school is going to notice if you're not in bed? They don't even check anymore." Anna's boyfriend, Aiden, reasoned._

_"Well, if you'd just tell me where you want me to go, then maybe I wouldn't be so nervous." The brunnette quickly snapped as Aiden rolled his eyes._

_"Let's just say it's a suprise, and that you'll be figuring out what I've been doing these past couple of weeks."_

_Anna thought about what Aiden was saying, and after processing everything, she perked up. Aiden had been dissapearing every now and then for the past couple of weeks, not bothering to tell her where he was going, he would just shrug off her accusations and questions just saying that he and his twin brother, Ethan, had things that they needed to do. Anna had tried to figure it out, but was left with no reason what so ever as to why Aiden and Ethan had been dissapearing._

_"Okay, okay, I'll come but first-" He cut her off with a kiss on the lips and quickly pulled her towards the exit of their school, making sure they weren't caught sneaking out._

Tears stung at Anna's eyes as she remembered the rest of the night. She remembered how Aiden had driven her and himself into the middle of the woods where Ethan and a few other, slightly older, people stood. They had been waiting for the couple, that much was obvious. Anna had looked at her boyfriend with a frown, not sure what was going on. He gave her a smile before telling her everything; What the people who stood in front of them with smirks on their faces were - What he was. Then he waited for the information to sink in, waiting for her to look at him with disgust or anger, but instead she just asked why he never said anything with a sad expression written all over her face.

Then, everything changed.

_Before Aiden could answer, say something to defend himself, to get her to understand, a growl ripped through the air. Suddenly, the girl he loved was ripped away from his side by the female Alpha; Kali and his brother. Before he could do anything to save Anna, to rip Kali and Ethan away from the girl, he was grabbed by Ennis._

_"When we said that there'd be a punishment for telling the girl, we didn't mean a punishment for you, Aiden," Kali had said as she held the girl's head, ready to kill her._

_"NO! No, please, don't! Kali, please!"_

_Kali considered for a moment, whether or not to snap the girls neck, and then she grinned. Aiden's stomach dropped as Kali nodded to Ethan, and Aiden looked at his twin before the werewolf bit Anna's side as she tried to claw off Kali's hands from her neck and head. Anna shrieked in pain as she felt the bite on her side. Then she stopped as the pain melted away._

_Aiden used all his strength to break away from Ennis who let him go without a fight, and both Kali and Ethan moved away from the girl who layed on the damp earth, fidgiting and gasping for air. Before Aiden could even touch her, wrap his arms around her and tell her everything would be okay, she flinched away from him, quickly standing up. She walked back to his motorcycle and waited for him to take her back to their school. He turned as hissed at his pack mates, eyes glowing red with fury, and then turned around._

Anna hadn't talked to him for two weeks after that. She avoided him in the halls, ignored the knocks on her door, silenced the calls and texts, but then the full moon was upon them. And he had managed to convince her to talk to him, to let him explain her new powers, and what would happen if she didn't learn to control it. After he had explained everything, he offered to teach her how to control herself from shifting and how to control herself during the full moon. She took him up on his offer, but had told him harshly that they were no longer dating, that she didn't even want to be friends with him. That there was _no way in Hell_ she'd be part of any pack he was a part of. He agreed with the part about not being part of the pack, but was sad to here the other information.

That happened in December last year, and she left last week telling her father that she wanted to go back to Beacon Hills High. When he asked why the sudden action, she told him she was just homesick and hated going to school now. He had bought it, and was happy she was coming back. But the real reason was Aiden and her secret, even though she still hated him and his pack members, mostly Ethan, Anna was still pissed that the whole pack had left without even saying goodbye or saying where they were going. So here she was, going home with a huge secret that she wasn't sure she could keep from her twin.

Even if she did tell him, would he even _believe_ her? Or think she was insane?

Little did she know what she was coming back to at Beacon Hills.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey Teen Wolf fanfiction readers! I'm new to writing fan fics so please excuse any errors or mistakes I make! I hope you all enjoyed this first chapter, more will be coming soon! I'll try to update every week, maybe even twice. Be sure to follow/review/favorite if you're interested in this story! Any type of feed back is welcome and appreciated! :)**


	2. Chapter 2 - Disappear

**CHAPTER 2: Disappear**

_**"Stay and come out of the rain  
Colder as the years go  
Warm yourself again  
Yeah, low, the sun is sinking  
Colder as the years go on  
Oh, on yourself again**_

So long, fresh breath of innocence  
So long to the life we used to know  
'Cause every time I close my eyes  
I want to disappear with you  
And I hope you want to disappear, too"

_**Mikky Ekko - Disappear**_

When Stiles walked into his house with Scott trailing behind him, he was oblivous to the car parked outside and his father talking to someone in the kitchen, apparently so was Scott and only when the werewolf stopped and grabbed him by his shoulder did he become curious as Scott started walking towards the kitchen with a weird look on his face. Then Stiles eyes widened as he saw exactly who he was talking to. His twin sister; Anna. Stiles gaped at her, suprised that she was actually here. How come she hadn't called? The sheriff and Anna stopped discussing about shipping her things there when they noticed two people's presence in the kitchen with them. Anna turned her head to see her twin and another familiar face both gaping at her.

"Stiles! Scott!" The brunnette practically screamed as she ran over and flung her arms around the two boys.

The three then went to Stiles' room to catch up as Sheriff Stilinski left to start his shift at the station. Turns out not a lot had changed in Beacon Hills other than more than a few deaths, Jackson Whittemore moving away, and both Stiles and Scott becoming more popular and better lacrosse players. Scott ended up leaving about an hour later after Anna told them what's been up with her, excluding her secret of course, and she had offered to walk Scott to the door. He had gave her a weird look, after smelling her scent as they walked outside. Scott quickly shook off the feeling, thinking that the werewolf smell came from him hugging her earlier. Still, the thought stayed in the back of his mind that maybe the female Stilinski might know something about the supernatural world around them. Anna asked for his phone and put her new number in, and she handed him hers. After exchanging numbers, Anna walked back into the house, happy to finally be home.

"So, Stiles, how's Lydia doing?" She asked with a smirk, wiggling her eyebrows at him as she plopped down on his bed as Stiles sat at his computer typing away about car accidents.

"What?" He said with wide eyes, "We're not- I mean- we aren't together if that's what you're implying."

"Oh, well sorry, bro. You still like her though?"

"I'm in love with her," he said with a matter of fact tone, shrugging "But we just became friends sorta so..."

"Well, at least you're actually talking now. So that's cute. Listen, I gotta go get my beauty sleep so I'll see ya in the morning, 'night! Oh, by the way, you're giving me a ride to school tomorrow." Anna said in the hallway with a smile as she walked towards her room.

"What's wrong with your car?" He whined from his room.

"I kinda ran out of gas and just barely made it to the house!" She called as she flopped onto her bed.

"_Fineeeee_." He dragged the word out as the teen fell asleep on her comfy bed.

After Anna took a shower, got dressed, and did her hair, she still had about twenty minutes to spare before school started. She walked towards her brothers room to hurry him, but stopped to check how she looked in the long mirror she had placed in the hallway the night before. The girl in front of her wore a light pink dressy button up top with barely noticable sleeves, a black skater style skirt that ended at her mid thigh and underneath the skirt was black tights. Her shoes were tan, buckled booties with half an inch lengths of a heel. The brunnette had her mid back length hair fishtail braided, so it now rested on her right shoulder. Happy with her look, she continued her way towards Stiles' room and popped up next to her father, and she followed her dad's gaze to her twin.

"You know how many vehicle collisions last year involved deer? _Two hundred forty seven __**thousand**_!" Stiles said in amazement.

Dad and Anna shared a look before the sheriff grimaced, "Ah, God, please go to school."

Stiles continued to talk and their Dad walked into the room, "I'm not gonna beg you."

"Okay, good, I'm impervious to your influence anyway."

"Can you consider a bribe?"

"Couldn't name my price." Stiles said as he continued to quickly type.

"Extortion?" The sheriff asked.

"You got nothing on me."

Anna walked over and started to pull the chair with her father's help, and the chair pulled away from the computer with her brother quickly falling out of the chair.

Laughter was filled throughout the Stilinski household.

Stiles hopped out of his jeep, his sister following his lead. She took a deep breath. It was now or never. She was officially back in Beacon Hills High. The twins watched as people looked at the new girl in curiosity at who she was, and she even heard some girls laughing and wondering aloud why she was with Stiles. Anna scrunched up her nose at the comments and walked with Stiles as they heard a dirtbike make it's way into the parking lot. The driver took off his helmet to reveal Scott and the twins smiled, they rushing to meet up with the boy. Anna stopped in her tracks as she saw that Scott had parked next to two very familiar looking motorcycles and her eyes widened at the sight.

"Hey, you okay there, Anna?" She heard Scott ask.

The brunnette simply shook off the feeling she knew exactly who owned the bikes, and nodded with a small smile.

"I'm gonna go get my scheduele, I'll see you guys later," she said as she walked towards the office, Anna was suprised that she even remembered where it was.

After quickly getting her scheduele, Anna made her way through the hallway, trying to find a familiar face as she walked towards locker 263. Finally, she found Lydia Martin standing with a brunnette Anna didn't recognize.

"Lydia!" Anna smiled as she made her way towards her old friend.

"A-Anna?" Lydia said with a suprised tone but there was a smile on her face.

"Yeah, it's me, looks like I'm back at Beacon Hills," The girl said with a small smile, Lydia grinned and threw her arms around her old friend.

"I'm Anna," the girl said with a smile to the other brunnette.

"Allison," the Huntress said with a grin, "I take it you aren't, but are new?"

Anna explained how she had went to another school for the past year and a half, and Allison nodded in understanding, thankful that she wasn't the new girl anymore. The brunnettes exchanged schedueles seeing which classes they shared, and before Anna could exchange with Lydia, she and Allison heard the strawberry blonde saying, "Freshmen. Tons, and tons of fresh_men_."

Allison looked at her best friend with wide eyes, "You mean fresh boys? Lydia, they're _fourteen_," Anna nodded in agreement with Allison as the strawberry blonde continued to look at the freshmen. Lydia gave a statement how some were more mature than others and the two brunnettes looked at one another and rolled their eyes in unision. Anna began to open her locker next to where Lydia stood as the other two girls talked about it being okay to stay single for a while to focus on becoming better people.

"But, I don't want a boyfriend. I want a _distraction_."

Lydia's eyes wandered throughout the hallway and then she tilted her head to the side, seeing two canidates for her "distraction". Allison looked over, "Brothers?" Anna closed her locker and looked towards where her friends were looking, to spot two guys who were _incredibly_, and _annoyingly_, familiar to her. She caught their scent and nearly hissed as they continued to walk down the hallway.

"_Twins_," Lydia said, pursing her lips.

Oh, poor Lydia had **no** idea what she was getting herself into. Aiden and Ethan walked passed them, Aiden tilting his head to the side to share a glance with Anna. A smirk came across his lips as he saw her pale with an horrified expression on her face. Ethan ignored her but she could hear him laughing about how she, "actually looked somewhat decent". The twins then continued to walk down the hall as Lydia stared after them. Allison broke Lydia from her trance, pulling her towards the classroom across the hall.

"We'll see you at lunch, Anna!" Lydia chirped from the door as Allison dragged her into French. Anna waved her friends goodbye, then made her way towards Algebra 2.

Anna walked into English after lunch, and was happy to see Stiles, Scott, Lydia, and Allison all in one of her last classes. She only had two classes with both Lydia and Allison, but shared the other half of her day with both Scott and her twin. Anna sat two seats infront of Scott, and gave Allison a sympathetic look as the Huntress sat behind her. Both Lydia and Allison had filled her in on Allison and Scott breaking up during lunch when Anna had asked why Scott kept stealing glances at Allison every now and then, and although Anna understood that Allison was okay with the whole break up; she could still hear her new friend tense up when Lydia informed her that she found out Scott shared English with the three of them.

Everyone's phone's began to ring as each and every person in the class recieved an exerpt from a book. The class of teens shared curious, confused glances with one another, not sure what was going on, untill they heard a female voice say the same exerpt as she walked into class. She ordered that everyone turn off their phones, as this would be the last text that they recieve while in her class today, and everyone did as they were told. Allison passed a note to Scott, and after quickly grabbing it, he began to write back. Until the principal walked into the room, muttering something to Ms. Blake, and then their teacher called Scott out into the hallway. Anna's eyes widened a bit as Scott walked past her. She decided to listen in on the conversation, even though it wasn't her buisness.

Anna listened with ease as Ms. Blake talked to Scott about his attendence and how she was sure it was important that his mother called him out of school, but she also didn't want to see him "slip back into old habits".

When Ms. Blake returned to the class room, Anna's hand shot up and after being granted to ask whatever it was she needed to ask, she explained how she wasn't feeling well due to it being her first day and all that, and asked to go to the Nurse. Ms. Blake nodded and Anna quickly left the room, leaving her brother gaping at how she was suddenly acting, as she was perfectly fine five minutes ago.

But she wasn't fine. When Scott had stood up and basically rushed past her, she caught a wiff of his scent. She wasn't fine because her brother's best friend's scent wasn't human.

_His scent was that of a werewolf._

Well, shit.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi everyone! Thankyou so, so, so, so much for the favs, follows, and thanks so much to Ultimate Kiwi for your review! Remember, any feed back is welcome and appreciated, so leave a review if you have the time! :) Hope you all liked this chapter, and I've started prewriting up to chapter five, so I'll probably update this weekend! :D Also, I'll be having lyrics, to songs that remind me of my story, up at the top of each chapter. They won't always have to do with the chapter, but I like the idea as I saw someone else has done something like this. Okay, bye now! :3 **


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 - THE KILL**

_**"I tried to be someone else, But nothing seemed to change. I know now, this is who I really am inside. Finally found myself; Fighting for a chance. I know now, this is who I really am."**_ **- Thirty Seconds to Mars (The Kill)**

The female Stilinski ran towards the exit of the school. Anna had only grabbed her purse when she left Ms. Blake's class and so she didn't have any extra weight holding her back from using her enhanced speed to run out of the school, only to see Scott drive away.

* * *

"Scott!" Anna called as she ran up to her brother's friend.

She had run the whole way there, she followed his scent, and found Scott talking to his mother about someone being in the hospital. Scott looked at Anna with a frown, opening and closing his mouth a few times, the boy was obviously around Stiles quite a bit.

"Anna?" Ms. McCall asked, "You're back in town?"

The brunnette quickly hugged the woman who'd been like a mother to Stiles and herself over the years and muttered that she was indeed back in town, most likely permanently. After explaining that, Ms. McCall turned back to her son, "He's in room 215 if he isn't already in surgery." Scott thanked her and kissed her cheek, before quickly turning to Anna.

"Why are you here? How are you here? Did you skip-"

"Scott, take a deep breath." She instructed as Melissa went back to work.

The werewolf did as he was told and then his eyes widened in realization, "_You!_ You're-"

Anna quickly nodded, "Yes, and I know you're one too, so let's just skip to what important, who the hell is in room 215 and-"

"Can I trust you?"

Anna gave him _the look_, "Seriously? Scott you've known me for-"

Scott cut her off again, quickly grabbing her hand and and running down the hall towards room 215, he explained how a friend of his was aparrently injured and he'd explain the rest when he actually had time to tell her. The two werewolves ran into the elevator, Scott slightly hopping up and down in anxiety, and as the doors started to close, a small walking stick blocked the door from fully shutting. Scott held the door for the aparrently blind man, and the man with an odd accent asked the teens to hit the button for the second floor. As they made it to the second floor the man asked for help, and of course, Scott being the nice person he was, helped the man. Anna got an odd feeling from the dude as they walked down the hall, helping the blind man to his destination.

After they left him, Scott and Anna quickly made their way through the halls, searching for room 215, but they couldn't find it. Then, as they turned the corner, the two werewolves saw a man in scrubs pushing a wheel chair, and as he turns the chair and steps into the elevator, Anna saw an attractive looking boy who looked about her age, sitting in the wheel chair: unconsious. The man stopped for a moment before turning and pushing the floor button, signaling the elevator to move. He gave both Scott and Anna a smug smile, mostly Anna, as he saw her face pale with realisation at who he was, before the doors began to close.

_Ennis._

Scott's claws came out in an instant and Anna had never seen him so angry and threatening looking before as he began to run towards the elevator. Anna quickly followed his lead, claws extended and ready to attack the Alpha. Before the doors could close, Scott roared, throwing himself into the elevator and Anna was left outside of the closed doors. She hissed as she turned and ran towards the door that held a "STAIRS" sign above it, and she practically jumped down them, heading towards the lobby.

When Scott reached the lobby, he got his mother to cover for him, and Anna watched as Melissa started to shout gibberish to the other nurses while pointing down the hall towards the elevator. Scott wheeled the attractive guy towards the exit of the hospital with a guy maybe a few years older than the teens infront of him following closely behind, and Anna noted his scent practically screeched, "I'm an Alpha!" The Stilinski girl quickly followed them, looking at the Alpha with uneasy eyes, "Yeah, so I'm sure you're not a bad Alpha since Scott isn't trying to _rip off your face like he did with the other one_," she said, giving Scott a look, "but - who the hell are you?"

The guy turned his head somewhat and looked her up and down, then looked at her with curious eyes, "I could ask you the same thing, Omega."

The she-werewolf scrunched up her nose and made a face, "Please don't call me that," she stuck out her hand, "I'm Anna Stilinski, you might know my brother-"

"_Stiles_? You're joking,_ right_?" He turned to look at Scott who shot him a glare as he tried to put the boy, who Anna still didn't have a name for, in what she was guessing was the Alpha's car, "Great, _another_ Stilinski." The Alpha sarcastically mused.

Anna shot him a look, "What do you mean - you know what nevermind. Can I get a name or what?"

"Derek Hale." Was the answer she was given.

"Well, Derek, Scott, either of you want to tell me what just happened back there? Because-"

"Okay, yep, you've already gotten to annoy me. Scott, let's go." Derek snapped.

"What? No! I'm coming, I'm part of this now too." Derek raised an eyebrow at her response and shook his head in annoyance but he didn't argue with the girl, letting her jump into the passenger seat of his car as Scott followed behind them on his dirt bike.

* * *

"So, you have a Pack?" Derek asked as they drove towards the woods, Derek had muttered earlier that they needed to get the boy to his old house, so that's where they were headed.

Anna shot the Alpha _the look_, "If I had a pack, why would I be here? And why do you care? I'm _'another annoying Stilinski'_ remember?"

Derek looked at her, his eyes holding both annoyance and interest, "Because I need reinforcments and Scott has made it _pretty clear_ that he'd like it better if I not turn teenagers, not that I really care what he thinks, but yeah, if someone already has the bite..."

"Oh," Anna said with a frown and then nodded, "I'll join your pack."

Derek turned to the young Stilinski girl, his lip twitching into a small smile. As much as the girl had irritated him with her rambling during their drive, she seemed nice and a decent person. That was enough for him to invite her to join his pack. He didn't even consider the fact as to why the girl didn't have a Pack, he didn't consider maybe this girl knew more than she was letting on. He didn't even consider the fact that he knew practically nothing about the girl. He didn't care. Derek didn't know Isaac, or Erica, or Boyd, but he still gave them a Pack and a better life. Now, he needed help to get his Betas back, and if that meant asking for help from the Stilinski girl, then he'd ask.

"So, do you mind telling me who Mystery Boy is back there?" Anna asked, jabbing a thumb towards the back seat.

"That's Isaac Lahey, he's your age. I turned him about this time last year, he's the only Beta I've got left."

Anna nodded, taking in the short bit of information Derek just gave her. So Derek's pack was smaller than she had thought, but she was okay with that as long as they weren't crazy like her last "Pack" was. However, she silently wondered as to what Derek meant by _'he's the only Beta I've got left_'. Had he lost them to another pack? Or were they dead? She decided she'd ask later, once they did whatever it was that Derek needed to do at his old house.

"Well," the Stilinski girl said after a moment, a grin formed on her mouth, "now you've got an Omega."

* * *

When they got to the house, Derek hopped out of the car, picked up his Beta, and walked inside of the burnt and broken home. Scott was on the phone with someone and as Anna patiently waited for him to tell her what was going on, both with her brother, whom she heard talking on the other line, and with her new pack mate Isaac. Why was the guy in the hospital in the first place? She had a hunch she knew exactly why, though.

_The Alpha Pack._

"Can you tell me about it later?" Scott asked into the phone as the four entered the home, "Okay, then meet me at Derek's house."

Derek layed the unconsious Isaac on the table and began to pull out some of the floor boards as Anna walked over, watching him with a frown, glancing back at Scott as she heard his voice, "Just meet us here okay? Anna's with me by the way. Okay, bye."

Scott walked into the room where Anna stood next to the table Isaac was on, looking at him with concern. She didn't know him, but she couldn't help but feel worried about his well being. She snapped her gaze up at Scott who just muttered that Stiles had something important to tell them when he got there.

"You don't still live here, do you?" Scott asked Derek with a frown, looking around at the burned place.

"No. County took it over, but there's something I need. It'll help heal a wound from an Alpha."

"Yeah, but it _did_ heal." Derek looked over at Isaac before looking back at Scott, "But not on the inside."

Scott gulped before questioning Derek, "Hey are you going to tell me who that was back there? That Alpha-"

Anna swallowed a lump in her throat at the question, averting her eyes to the floor of the burnt house, she didn't want to bring up her past.

_Not yet. Not now that she may finally have found a real Pack._

Derek looked up, aparrently not noticing Anna's odd behavior. Maybe he was just ignoring it for now, "A rival Pack. Listen, I know you wanna help and you did. I owe you one. Now go home. Go back to being a teenager. Anna come here."

Derek handed Anna the wolfsbane flowers before turning to Scott, who had asked him if Derek could repay him now. Derek turned to Anna, telling her to crush the flowers, she nodded and he walked over into the other room while Scott told him what had happened the day before when he tried to get a tattoo. Anna continued to crush the disgusting flowers as she heard someone pull up to the house and watched as her twin stormed into the house.

"Yo," She greeted with a smile.

"_What the hell are you doing here?_ Wait, don't answer that. You know what,_ yes!_ Answer that! Dammit, so much shit just happened and on top of it all you're here... crushing up _wolfsbane?!_ **_Why?!_**" He started to ramble on before Anna ended up giving him a somewhat hard slap to the face.

"What the hell!?" Stiles hissed at her rubbing his cheek.

"You need to calm down, Stiles. Seriously, you act suprised to see I've gotten mixed into all of this too."

"'Cause I am! And what do you mean 'mixed into all of this'-"

"Stiles, I'm kinda busy at the moment, trying to help this guy, so just go talk to Scott and Derek about it, okay?" Anna asked, gesturing to Isaac and then to the other room.

Stiles mumbled curses as he continued to rub his red cheek and walked into the other room. Anna heard Scott talking to Derek about what the word _"tattoo"_ means in different languages, how he wanted it as a reward for not talking to Allison all summer.

"I'm gonna take that as my cue to go ahead and talk to Anna-" Stiles was cut off by Derek.

"No you're not. You're gonna hold him down."

Anna tensed up and placed the crushed up wolfsbane onto the table and walked into the other room to see Derek sitting across from Scott while Stiles gripped his shoulders. Derek had a blow torch in his hand and she quickly rushed over, stood next to her twin, and grapped hold of Scott's right shoulder.

"Hold him!"

The twin's grips tighened and Anna could tell Scott was transforming, or atleast trying to. This couldn't be good.

* * *

Derek, Stiles, and Anna stood a few feet away from Scott, waiting for him to regain conciousness. After a few minutes, he successfully did, and he looked at his arm, shocked at his tattoo.

"Thanks!"

Derek rolled his eyes, while Stiles and Anna exchanged a wary expression; their friend had just _knocked himself out_ for a freaking _tattoo_.

"Okay, Stilinski- No not you idiot, _your sister_, want to stay and help?" Derek asked his new Omega.

She nodded eagerly, ready to help out her new Pack, but Stiles looked at the two of them with wide eyes.

"What? Why would she help you? Anna do you even _know_ him - Wait you _do_? Gosh, I can't get a break, can I? Listen, we have to talk about this later, _got it_?"

"Okay, get out of my house. Now." Derek hissed at Stiles, already annoyed with the boy.

As Stiles and Scott walked towards the front door, Scott stopped in his tracks.

"Why's the door painted? And why only one side?"

"Go home, Scott." Derek said.

Scott claws at the door and Anna sucked in a breath at his sudden action, why would he think Derek would hide something from him? Scott and Stiles stared at the door and she walked over towards them. And on the door?

_The Alpha Pack's symbol._

**_Dammit!_**

Anna hissed at the ugly symbol. She had once drawn the same one on other Packs' homes and meeting places.

No matter how much she had wanted not to be part of Aiden's Alpha Pack, she had become it's newest member.

She was their _'guard pup'_ as Ethan had once referred to her, and Anna had done their dirty work, like drawing the disgusting symbol on their victims and their homes. And she'd done other terrible things she could barely remember. The worst part was, for a while Anna had felt that was okay.

She had _never_ been so wrong in her life.

Anna extended her claws, knowing that her brother would be angry with her later, that he'd feel disgusted and hate her probably too. But she didn't care. Anna ran her claws across the symbol again, and again, and again until she broke out of her fit by a grip on her wrist.

She looked up to see Derek staring at her with shocked eyes, and she snatched her hand away from him, Derek couldn't help but wonder, _what was wrong with Anna? Why was she acting this way?_

Anna stared back at him with tears in her eyes and before she could explain herself, say something to the Alpha, or to her brother, or to her friend, Scott seemed to connect the dots.

"Alphas. Right? How many... how many are there? That's why the animals have been acting weird..." Scott said, casting a glance at Stiles, only to see his best friend staring at his twin with shock and worry. He looked at Anna who turned her gaze from Derek to the now broken and tattered door, where there was still a bit of the symbol left. Derek looked at Scott and sighed.

"Yes, a Pack of them. I don't know much but they're powerful you've met one... They've got some kind of leader, but I don't know..." Derek shrugged with a frown, "The Pack has Boyd and Erica," Anna shuddered as a memory crawled into her mind but she quickly shoved it out of her head, "Peter, Isaac, and I have been looking for them all summer. I'm gonna need all the help I can get, _which is why_ Anna's joined my Pack-"

"_Where is she?_" A voice yelled from the other room, and Anna knew it was Isaac as nobody else was in the burnt home but the five of them. The Alpha, both Omega's, and human turned to see the guy with sweat covering his face as he struggled to sit up, "Where's the girl? The one who saved me?"

Everyone turned their attention to Isaac, and then exchanged wide eyed, horrified looks, _what girl?_


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPTER 4 (PART 1) - UPSETS AND DOWNFALLS**

**_"Shutting out the people, Who have stuck with me my whole life, So if there's something I could say, To re-stitch the ties that I let fray, Then I would surely patch that tear, Cause loose ends can go nowhere" - The Ready Set_**

"_HOW COULD YOU NOT EVEN THINK TO TELL ME?!_" Stiles screeched at Anna.

She sat in their living room as Scott and Stiles took turns yelling at her for not telling them her secret, if you can even call it that anymore, practically everyone in Beacon Hills knew! Well, atleast most of the _supernatural_ people of Beacon Hills knew. They had yelled that she should have told them, that she shouldn't have agreed to be part of Derek's pack, that she shouldn't have even followed Scott in the first place.

"_HELLO?_ ARE YOU EVEN _LISTENING_ TO US? YOU SAID YOU'D TELL US EVERYTHING **_SO SPIT IT OUT_**, OR_ I SWEAR ANASTASIA I'LL TELL DAD EVERYTHING I HAVE AGAINST YOU!_" Stiles yelled as his twin sat with her head bowed in shame. She knew he was seriously mad since he called her by her full name, not to mention the fact he basically threatened her.

"I-I-I'm sorry, guys, really. I just- I just wanted things to be different here. I mean, _seriously_, I feel like shit. Okay? I'm really, _really_ sorry. I-I'll tell you anything you want to know," was her broken response.

"You can start with how you were bit," Scott said as he sat down infront of her on the side table, Stiles sat next to him, still angry with his sister but curious for her answer.

"My ex-boyfriend. His Pack attacked me when he told me about himself and them. They wanted to punish both of us, so they settled with giving me the bite, hoping I'd die, and if I didn't they could use me as a 'guard pup'," Anna answered, still looking at her feet.

Stiles and Scott exchanged a look that read, _Great, now I feel like shit_.

"Why did you freak out about that symbol on Derek's door?" Stiles asked with a frown.

Anna took a deep breath, "Because it's _their_ symbol. The Alpha Pack's... _my old Pack_-"

"_**WHAT?**_" Both of the boys hissed.

The female Stilinski bowed her head even lower in more shame, "Y-Yeah... They're my old Pack. I left them about four months ago... Well, more like _they_ left_ me. _I guess now I know where they've been. They visited every now and then, made me do some things for them, and yeah..."

"What do you mean, _'made me do some things for them'_, Anna?" Scott asked with a horrified tone.

She stood up abruptly, causing both boys to look up at her, and they saw her face was streaked with tears, "I mean they made me go put that symbol on other werewolves' homes, and they made me _kill_ Betas, they knew I didn't care if_ I_ died anymore, so they stopped threatening me. They started to threaten my ex-boyfriend, and you - Stiles - and Dad, and everyone they knew I still spoke with. Which is why I barely kept in touch with you guys. Why I barely even stayed on the phone long enough for you to ask how I've been. So yeah, go ahead and yell some more at me, _please_, I deserve it.**_ I'm a monster, and I shouldn't have come back._** I'm sorry."

Anna practically ran into her room and slammed the door shut, locked it, and fell onto her bed, crying. When she finally fell asleep, it'd been about two hours after everything happened. Scott had left an hour ago, telling Stiles that he'd better text him how Anna was doing later, then drove home.

Her sleep was filled with nightmares of what she'd done months ago.

* * *

_ "Please, __**please**__ don't hurt my little boy!"_

_Anna tilted her head to the side, looking at the woman in confusion, she then finally noticed her hand was around the young boy, who could be no older than twelve's throat. Her now electric blue eyes, which were no longer the bright yellow-amber they had been minutes ago, before she went on her unconscious rampage and murdered half of the woman and child in front of her's Pack, widened in shock. Anna went to release the young boy when she heard a voice._

_"If you don't kill him _and_ the woman, we'll have to punish you. What was your twin's name? Stiles, right? And he's back in Beacon-"_

_The woman's scream filled the air as her baby boy fell to the ground, Anna turned to her, and then the night went silent._

* * *

Anna woke with a scream and her brother banged on the door repeatedly, "_Anna!_ Anna open it!"

But she couldn't open the door. Her brother knew how much of a monster she really was, and it _killed_ her. She wouldn't open the door, and she wouldn't talk to him.

"Anna? You know you can talk to me, right?" Stiles voice came from the other side of the door a moment later, "I don't think of you any differently, okay? _You're my twin_, twins stick together. **No matter what**. J-Just don't shut me out."

Anna heard him walk down the hall and into his room before closing the door. She took a deep breath as she sat up, looking over to see that it was two in the afternoon._ Great._

* * *

"Hey, Anna, Scott and I are going to Heather's. Do you want to come?" Silence was what Stiles got as an answer, he sighed taking that as a no and frowns, "I'll call you later, okay? Dad won't be home 'till late, and I don't think I'll be home too early either. Just, call me if you need me to come home, okay?" Stiles said to his twin as he walked away from her locked door.

* * *

The next morning, Anna stood up from her bed as she heard the front door close as Stiles left, checked the clock only to see school would be starting soon and decided that she'd be skipping. She quickly took a shower, then got dressed, straightened her long hair, and applied some mascara to her eyelashes. Anna wore black high waisted skinny jeans, with a red flowy crop top, and on top of that a black leather jacket. Anna's shoes were some comfortable black combat boots, and after grabbing her phone and keys, she drove off to the one place she could think of: Derek's burnt up home.

* * *

When she got to the burnt and broken home, she found it empty. However, after catching her new Alpha's scent, she quickly went back to her car and hit the gas, driving towards where the Alpha was. After driving for about fifteen minutes, she finally came across a loft that reeked of Derek Hale. Anna walked up the stairs and caught the scent smelled the strongest on the top floor, when she finally arrived there, she opened the door with ease and stepped into the nearly empty loft, but saw the attractive Beta, Isaac, pacing in anxiety, and Derek sitting in a chair, looking at the ground. Both heads snapped towards the door where Anna stood and she gave them a look as both of their eyes widened.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" She asked with a frown.

"How did you find us?" Derek asked as Isaac asked at the same time, "Who are you?"

Anna rolled her eyes, "Please, I could smell your scent _down the block_, Derek. Oh, and I'm Anna Stilinski," She said with a smile to the boy who had stopped pacing.

His cheeks turned a light shade of pink as he held up his hand and gave a small wave, "Isaac Lahey."

"I know, we kinda met before, but I can see why you wouldn't remember, Derek you said he'd have a bit of memory loss right?" Derek nodded and she turned back to Isaac, "I'm kinda your new Pack mate, well, if the position is still open...?" Anna asked as she looked at Derek.

"Yeah, position is still opened as long as you tell me why the hell you nearly _tore my door off yesterday_-"

"I'll explain soon, sorry, I just can't right now... I just got done telling Stiles and Scott, and I'd rather not relive the experience yet," Derek shrugged and she gave him a small smile, "Thanks."

Isaac had started pacing again as Derek explained what his undead uncle was about to do to help Isaac remember what he'd lost.

"You know, I'm starting not to like this idea," Isaac said, "Sounds kinda dangerous...You know what, I definitely don't like this idea, and I definitely don't like him."

Derek looked up, "You'll be fine."

"Does it _have_ to be him?"

"He knows how to do it. I don't. It'll be more dangerous trying it myself."

Meanwhile, Anna leaned against the wall watching the two, contemplating wether or not to say anything.

"You know Scott doesn't trust him, right?" Isaac asked, "And personally, I trust Scott."

Anna nodded in agreement, though the two werewolves didn't notice.

"Well, do you trust me?" Derek asked.

"Yeah." Isaac said and Derek nodded, "_I still don't like him_."

"Nobody likes him." Derek stated.

Wow, Anna just couldn't wait to meet this famous, undead, unlikable, and untrustworthy Uncle Peter.

The loft's door opened and a man walked in, "Boys, _and girl_? FYI, this, coming back from the dead has left my abilities somewhat impaired _but_ the hearing still works. So I hope you're comfortable saying whatever it is you're feeling to my face."

Oh, this man was like a walking, talking, embodiment of cockiness.

Anna pushed herself off the wall and walked so she was now standing next to Isaac, and looked at Peter with a straight face, "_We don't like you_. Now, shut up and help us."

Peter looked at the three then shrugged, "Fair enough," and then he extended his claws.

* * *

"Relax," Peter said as he walked towards Isaac, who sat in a chair while Derek and Anna sat a few feet away waiting, "I'll get more out of you if you're calm."

"How do you know how to do this again?" a worried Isaac asked, turning his head to see the ex-Alpha standing behind him.

Peter explained how it was an ancient ritual used by Alpha's, and that the skill requires a bit of practice, that one slip up could paralyze someone. Or kill them.

"You've had a lot of practice though, right? I mean, you're not gonna kill him? _Right?_" Anna asked with wide eyes.

"Well, I've never paralyzed someone."

Derek furrowed his eyebrows in confusion, and Anna's eyes widened some more, Isaac paled a bit and turned his head, "Wait so does that mean you've-"

He didn't finish his sentence, because then Peter stuck his claws into the back of the Beta's neck, and Isaac's eyes widened, grabbing Peter's wrists, trying to pry him off of him. Anna put a hand over her mouth to bite back a scream as Peter's eyes started flashing blue much like her own, and Isaac's eyes turned golden. Each were obviously in pain. Then their eyes turned back to normal, and Isaac fought to get Peter off of him.

"Wait! I see them," Peter called as he looked without seeing what was really infront of him.

Derek and Anna stood and took a step forward, "Who?"

Suddenly, Peter retracted his claws and leaned against the table while Isaac sat in the same seat with an unreadable expression on his face.

"What'd you see?" Derek asked with a frown as Peter began pacing around the loft. Anna walked forward and kneeled infront of Isaac, asking if he was okay.

"It was confusing," Peter started, clenching and unclenching his fists, "I-It was images. Vague shapes..."

"But you saw _something_." Derek didn't ask it, it was more of a statement.

"_Isaac found them_," Peter said in amazement.

A tear escaped out of Isaac's eye as he turned his head towards the ex-Alpha, and Anna reached out and placed her hand on his knee, reassuring him it was okay.

"Erica and Boyd?" Derek asked stepping closer towards his uncle.

"I-I barely saw them... it was glimpses..."

"But you did see them?" Anna asked with a frown.

Peter nodded, "And worse-"

"Deucalion." Derek stated, meeting his uncle's eyes, which showed fear.

Anna shuddered at the name. That man - no, that _thing_ was what had driven her to do those terrible things. He was the one who controlled the Alpha Pack. Deucalion had never spoke to her, never even seen her, but he practically controlled her every move back when she belonged to the Alpha Pack.

Derek, Isaac, and Peter seemed to notice how she was suddenly acting and Anna's new Alpha seemed to be slowly connecting the dots while he continued to stare at her.

"He was talking to them about time running out," Peter explained as he stared at Anna too.

"_What does it mean?_" Isaac asked, also staring at Anna as if he knew that she knew the answer.

"He - He promised them that by the next Full Moon they'd be dead - Tomorrow night."

Anna stared at the ground, avoiding their stares, and then Derek finally snapped.

"Anna, what do you know? You know something! I know you don't want to talk about it, but this is _life or death_! The way you acted yesterday at the house, the way you just acted when I said Deucalion - You know _something. Tell us_."

"T-T-The Alpha Pack. I know _q-quite a bit_ about them," She started, standing up and walked over towards the large window Isaac had paced by earlier, with her back to the three werewolves, "I-If I tell you, do you promise not to kick me out of the Pack? 'Cause there's a good chance they'll want to kill me after they figure out that I tell you these things, so please, don't be angry with me."

Derek reluctantly nodded, "How do you know about them? _What_ do you know about them?"

Anna sighed and began explaining, for the second time now, about how she was bit, taken under her ex-boyfriend and Pack's wings, did their dirty work, said that she didn't even remember doing half of the time and would wake up with blood all over her and bodies surrounding her, and how they had left and told her to find another pack - that they didn't need her anymore - and that she'd freaked out over _the damn symbol_ because to her it was basically them saying **_'We're coming, and we're going to kill you all'._** Anna explained that she had no idea what Deucalion looked like or sounded like, just that she'd been told he was the Pack's leader and that she was to follow his order or he'd kill her and everyone she loves.

After explaining that, she turned on her heel to see the three werewolves infront of her were left with different expressions on their faces.

Derek's expression was a mixture: anger, pity, and shock.

Peter's was that of anger, loathing, and curiosity.

And Isaac's, confusion, curiosity, and something else Anna couldn't find a name for.

_Anger? Hurt? Pity?_ None of those words fit and then Anna realized that it was _sympathy_ written all over the guy's face.

"Anything else you want to know, Derek? Peter? Isaac?"

"Yeah, actually, I do," Peter said, raising his hand like a school boy, "How come you don't have memories of murdering people?"

Derek and Isaac both shot Peter the dirtiest looks Anna had ever seen someone give and the ex-Alpha rolled his eyes, "_What that's what she was doing!_"

"I don't know why... If I could remember I'd tell you, but I can't," then, a lightbulb went off in her head, "But you can."

Peter's eyes widened, he didn't want to watch the child in front of him murder innocent people, yeah that was very hypocritical of him but _whatever_, and here she was telling him to.

"No," Derek said and Peter sighed, _Thank God_, "Anna you told us what you could, and I'm not about to make you relive those moments 'cause you want to tell us some more information. You've already told us more than enough. Thank you, I know that must have been hard for you to explain everything."

Anna nodded and looked back out the window, "So you still want me in your Pack? 'Cause I understand if you don't-"

"I've got a question," Isaac interrupted, "Did you help them? Did you know about Erica and Boyd? Or where they're keeping them?" Derek nodded agreeing with Isaac's questions, he was about to ask about his Betas too.

"No," Anna replied after a moment, turning to face them again, "I don't know where they're keeping them, and I didn't help them, at least from what I remember I didn't help them. I don't remember hearing them mention their names or talk about them... That's why I want to regain my memories... I want to help you guys find them."

Isaac and Derek both nodded, taking in what the Omega just said.

"Either way, if you did or didn't hurt them, you didn't know what you were doing. Your brain's or memory's been tampered with, they managed to get you under some kind of hypnosis. You're still a part of the Pack." Derek said.

Anna nodded, "Thank you."

* * *

Anna stood behind Derek in the empty classroom with Lydia and Allison standing across from him and Scott standing next to her. Stiles sat on one of the desks giving Anna weird, twitchy eyed, looks of confusion and annoyance.

"I don't see anything," Derek stated, crossing his arms after looking at Lydia and Allison's bruised wrists, Scott told him to look again and he sighed, "How is _a bruise_ going to tell me where Boyd and Erica are?"

"It's the same,_ on both sides!_ **Exactly** the same." Scott said in an exasperated tone.

"It's nothing."

"Pareidolia." Anna and Lydia said at the same time.

"You know, seeing patterns that aren't there." Anna explained as Derek turned his head towards his Omega.

Scott sighed, saying that the girls were trying to help.

"These two? This one," Derek said, pointing at Lydia, "Who used me to resurrect my psychotic uncle, _thank you_. And this one," he started looking at Allison, "who shot about _thirty arrows into me and my Pack_."

Allison just looked at him while Anna's eyes widened as she looked at the huntress, _what?_ And Stiles stepped in to make matters worse.

"Okay, come on, no one died, alright? There might've been a little maiming, a little mangling, but no death. Now that's what I call an important distinction."

Derek turned his head, and if looks could kill, Stiles would have died on the spot.

"My mother died," Allison said to Derek.

"Your family's little honour code killed your mother, _not me_."

"That girl was looking for Scott, I'm here for him, _not you_."

Anna rolled her eyes at her new friend which she was quickly starting to dislike, "Wanna help? Find something real. Those bruises prove _nothing_, find something else."

Derek made his way towards the door, grabbing Anna's wrist in the process, but Scott stopped them, "Give her a chance, they're on our side now, okay?"

"Well then maybe you should tell her what her mother was _actually_ trying to do that night," Derek snapped at him and then made his way out of the door, dragging Anna along with him.

* * *

"What did you mean?" Anna asked as she drove down the road, towards the loft, with Derek in the front seat.

"Allison's mother slowly killing Scott 'cause she found out Scott and Allison were - you know -" Anna nodded with a laugh at how Derek was uncomfortable saying _it_, "So when I went to go save him, and she attacked me. I bit her, and a couple days later she killed herself due to the fact she was part of a Hunter family and their 'honour code'."

"And Allison doesn't know about this?" Derek shook his head, "Well that sucks."

* * *

Anna's phone began to buzz and she quickly grabbed it from her pocket, the caller I.D. read '**_Twin!_**'.

"Yes?" the female twin answered.

"You are _so_ lucky I just covered for you because Dad looked like he wanted to kill someone!"

"Stiles, _what the hell are you talking about_?"

"Heather went missing last night, I figured she went off somewhere but turns out she's missing! Anyway Dad was just here asking if I saw her and where you were so I told him you ditched like yesterday 'cause you were having social anxiety and he bought it so you're welcome! But that's not why I called - here - talk to Scott," Stiles rambled to his twin and she heard him pass over the phone.

"Hey, Anna, listen, you still with Derek?" Scott's voice asked.

"Yep, why?"

"Put me on speaker, okay?" she told him that he was now on speaker and he started to explain, "I just got off the phone with Deaton, he says he may have a way to help Isaac regain his memories. Stiles and I are on the way to get the things he needs, so we need you two to get Isaac-"

"Wait, someone knows how to regain memories? Like, without maybe paralyzing or killing someone?" Anna asked.

"Yes, now go get Isaac so we can figure out where Boyd and Erica are!"

"Okay, where are we meeting, Deaton's?" Derek asked for confirmation.

Scott said yes, and Anna hung up the call. She hit the gas so the two werewolves were speeding down the street and they quickly made it to the loft, grabbed Isaac, and then they made their way towards Deaton's.

"So, who's 'Deaton', exactly?" Anna asked as Derek drove in her front seat, they had switched spots, away from the loft.

"He's a Vet, and Scott's boss. He knows all about us and the rest of the Supernatural." Derek replied, keeping his eyes on the road.

"And this isn't going to paralyze me, right?" Isaac piped up from the back seat.

Anna looked back at him and gave him a crooked smile, "Nah, but with the luck you're having it might." She said, giving him a wink.

"Gee, thanks, Anna," Isaac said, shooting her a playful glare and made a show of rolling his eyes, "Aren't you optimistic?"

Anna shrugged, "Hey, at least I didn't tell you _with your luck you'd probably die_."

"That doesn't help."

Derek rolled his eyes from the front seat as the two teenage werewolves began to bicker like children over nothing, _Great_, he thought, _I'm gonna have another Boyd and Erica on my hands, aren't I?_

* * *

Derek, Stiles, and Scott began to pour the ice into the tub, while Anna stood next to a somewhat anxious Isaac with Deaton in front of the pair.

"Obviously it's not going to be particularly... comfortable. But if we can slow your heart rate down you'll go into a trance like state." Deaton explained.

"Like being hypnotized?" Isaac asked with a frown as the three walked towards the tub.

"Exactly," said Deaton "You'll be half transformed, it'll let us access your subconscious mind."

Isaac knelt down next to the tub, starting to get more and more anxious by the minute, and Anna frowned as she turned to the vet.

"And how slow does his heart rate have to be?"

"Very slow."

"Yeah, and how slow is _very slow_?" Derek asked as he too knelt in front of the freezing cold tub.

Deaton shrugged, "_Nearly dead_," he said it as if it were no big deal!

"Woah, Dr. Deaton, sir, don't you think that's a _little much_ just for the sake of information?" Anna asked with wide eyes.

Isaac nodded at her question and placed a hand on the icy water, but quickly pulled away from it, hissing, "It's safe, though, right?"

"Do you want me to answer honestly?"

Isaac turned back to the tub, "No. No, not really."

Anna rolled her eyes as a popping sound came from the direction her brother was and turned her head to see him slapping on a rubber glove with an innocent look on his face, "What?"

Everyone looked at Stiles as if he were an idiot and Anna rolled her eyes yet again, "Quit being an idiot!"

He shot her a glare, "Shut it, miss _'I'm Not Telling My Brother Anything Anymore'_!"

"**Stiles, do you ****_really_**** want to start this again? Because I swear to God I-**" Anna shut up when she felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder, and she saw Isaac looking at her.

"Nevermind," she said quietly and Isaac let his hand drop after staring at her with concern for a moment.

"Look, if you think it's too risky, you don't have to do this." Derek said to his Beta.

Isaac shook his head, though it was barely noticable, and took off his shirt. Anna tried not to stare, but it was kinda hard as Isaac let out a breath and got into the tub. _The guy has a nice body, _she thought as Derek and Scott placed their hands on his shoulders and arms, while Anna placed hers on his shins so he wouldn't end up kicking his way out of the tub. As soon as Isaac was fully under the water, he began to thrash. Then, a second later, Isaac emerged from the water, half shifted, with his canines bared and his eyes glowing molten yellow, a color Anna hadn't seen in what felt like ages.

Anna got the feeling that none of this would actually work.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**Thank you all ****_so much_**** for the faves, follows, and reviews! You have no idea how happy it makes me to see that someone would take time out of their day to do any of those things, so thank you! I'll be updating daily, or every other day from now on, because I want to catch up so that this story can go straight on towards Season3B! Also, I've added a playlist to 8tracks titled, "We Must Be Killers"! If you want, take a listen, it'll give you hints on what's soon to come in this story, and there's a bunch of songs that I think go great with my story! ****_Thanks again!_**** Bye-bye! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5: If I'm James Dean, You're Audrey Hepburn**

**_"Please stay as long as you need, Can't promise that things won't be broken, But I swear that I will never leave, Please stay forever with me."_**** - Sleeping With Sirens**

"Hold him!" Deaton yelled to the four holding Isaac down.

"_We're trying_!" Derek yelled back.

"Guys, we're hurting him! He's in pain!" Anna let go of Isaac's leg only to have her brother yell at her.

"Dammit, Anna, _help!_ We need to find them and we can't if Isaac doesn't do this!"

She reached out with shaking hands, both from the cold water and anxiety, and she gripped Isaac's leg, trying to help the others hold him under the water. And then he stopped thrashing, everyone let go after a moment, weary that he may move, but he didn't. Isaac's head slowly lifted above the water and Anna let out a breath as she heard him release a breath.

"Now remember," Deaton whispered, "Only I talk to him. Too many voices will draw him out," everyone nodded and Deaton continued, "Isaac, can you hear me?"

"Yes," Isaac answered in his hypnotized state, "I can here you."

Deaton started to ask Isaac questions, asking him to remember in vivid detail what happened the night he found the two Betas: Erica and Boyd. Deaton also asked him where he found them, what the place looked like after Isaac had started to freak out, saying that he didn't want to remember that night. Isaac then explained it was a stone - a marble like stone place.

"THEY SEEM ME! _THEY FOUND ME!_" Isaac began to yell and the lights started to flicker once again.

Anna tensed when he said those words. The Alphas had found him. _That's_ what he was remembering. He launched into explaining everything that happened, and opened his eyes, staring up at the ceiling without really seeing.

"Can you see them? Erica and Boyd? We need to find them, right now." Deaton pressed the topic and Isaac barely shook his head.

"No..." then, suddenly, Isaac sat up straight, gasping for air, "They're here!" he started to shrink back into the tub and Anna placed a hand over her mouth,_ this was insane_. They were making Isaac relive the memories, and now, he was looking pale as a sheet, freaking out and obviously scared out of his mind, "They see me, they found me! **_THEY SEE ME!_**"

Derek looked at them, "This isn't working, _Isaac where are you!?_"

Isaac continued to scream, "I can't see them it's too dark! _I CAN'T SEE!_"

"TELL ME WHERE YOU ARE," Derek yelled.

Then everyone was yelling, Scott yelled at Derek to stop, Deaton yelled at both of them that Isaac would go into shock, Stiles was yelling at Anna to shut up, while Anna yelled at Isaac to wake up.

"_IT'S A VAULT!_" Isaac yelled, his voice going over everyone else's, "_I SAW IT!_" He sat up, looking as if he hadn't just been scared out of his God damn mind, "I saw the name!"

Isaac went to get up, Scott and Derek helping him as Anna wrapped the towel around the freezing boy, and Isaac continued with wide eyes, "_Beacon Hills First National Bank._ It's, um, it's an abandoned bank and they're keeping them locked inside the vault - _What_?"

Something clicked in Anna's mind as vivid memories flooded her mind, jumbling up her thoughts. Everyone in the room was silent and looking at one another, finally, Stiles piped up, "You don't remember what you said, right before you came out of it, do you?"

"No."

"You said when they captured you, they dragged you to a room. And that there was a body in it."

"What body?" Isaac asked, glancing at Anna to see her staring at the ground with a horrified look on her face.

"_Erica_. You said it was Erica." Stiles explained.

A silence overcame the room as Stiles words hung in the air, and then Derek finally cracked, "**_She's not dead!_**"

Anna sighed, snapping out of her memories, and sat up on the counter, pulling her knees towards her chest, "Derek, you heard Isaac, he said he saw her body, and I can tell you _that was indeed her body_."

"_Still_ haven't told us everything, eh?" Stiles asked, his eye twitching as he turned to her.

His twin ignored his comment as Isaac pulled on his shirt and sat next to her, "Something you said, Isaac," Anna said looking at him, "When you said the bank's name, memories, like clear,_ really vivid_ memories just sorta came," she shook her head, looking at her hands which she had placed on her knees, "I met them - Boyd and Erica. It was about a month after the Pack left me, and I managed to track them down... they had the two locked in the vault for a week or so. Kali threw me in the vault hoping they'd kill me..."

Isaac placed a cold hand on hers and gave it a light squeeze reassuring her like she did for him earlier, that everything would be okay. And Anna suddenly felt lucky that she could have a new friend like Isaac. She'd known him for only two days, yet she felt as if she could trust him, and that he trusted her, even though she had kept secrets from everyone.

Anna sighed as she began again, "About a week later they let me out, my ex-boyfriend, Aiden, he managed to convince them not to kill me themselves... but while I was in the vault Erica told me... She told me she was going to fight back soon. S-She knew it'd get her killed, but she couldn't stand it - staying locked up like a caged animal. Boyd couldn't even convince her... I'm sorry, Derek. She's the only body that would be there..."

"Then who was in the vault with Boyd?" Derek asked, sounding unconvinced.

"Someone else, _obviously_," Stiles said with a frown.

"Maybe it was the girl on the motorcycle, the one that saved you?" Scott said, turning to Isaac, who simply shook his head.

"No, she wasn't like us. Whoever was in the vault with Boyd was. Anna, do you remember who?" Isaac asked, turning his head.

"No... Whatever they did to erase my memories... They erased the location too. I haven't been there since July."

"You're sure? Like one hundred million" Stiles began but was cut off by his sister.

"Yes, Idiot, _I'm freaking positive_. If I managed to make it back there, I wouldn't be alive. That was the deal, they take my memories and I get to live."

Stiles scowled and Derek began again, "There's a chance that she's still alive, Anna, Isaac, as much as I'd _love_ to go off of the information that could've been placed into your heads, I'd like to see for myself. We're breaking them out. _Tonight_."

"Be smart about this, Derek, you can't just go storming in," Deaton said.

"Isaac got in, so can we."

"But he didn't get through a vault door, _did he_?"

Isaac let out a barely noticable scoff then scowled at the vet and Anna bumped her shoulder with his and quietly said as she heard Deaton, Stiles, Scott, and Derek arguing back and forth, "Lighten up, will ya? He's just making an observation." The Beta turned to her to see the girl giving him a small smile, "Plus, you're the optimistic one, here, I don't need you all down in the dumps now-"

"It's the internet, Derek! _Minutes, okay?_" Stiles said loudly and the two werewolves turned their heads to see Stiles giving Derek a look.

"_Idiot_," Anna muttered under her breath as the Vet told them all to leave, that he had actual work to do.

* * *

"Hey, wait, why are they coming with you?" Stiles asked Anna as he walked towards his Jeep, Scott went for his dirt bike, and Anna, Derek, and Isaac went for Anna's car.

"...Because we're going back to the loft...?" The female twin answered with a frown as she unlocked her black car.

"_What?_ No, you've got to come home, I can't cover for you again-"

"I didn't ask for you to the _first_ time," Anna replied coldly then sighed, "Stiles, just go home. If you don't want to cover for me just tell him I stayed at a friend's, it's the truth, not a lie."

She got in her car then, slamming the door as Isaac jumped into the backseat and Derek in the passenger side.

"What?" Anna asked sharply as she noticed the two guys giving her a look of disapproval.

"He's not gonna butt out of it, you know that right?" Derek asked as she drove down the road.

"He_ should_. He needs to."

"Shutting him out isn't going to make him, though," Isaac said with a frown, looking at her through the mirror, "It's only going to make him want to get more involved."

Anna sighed, "I just don't want him to get hurt."

* * *

Anna went to the trunk of her small car as they pulled up to the loft and grabbed her bag that held at least two days worth of clothes, then headed up the elevator with Derek and Isaac.

"Thanks for inviting yourself to stay at my place, by the way," Derek said, rolling his eyes as they entered the loft.

"No problem, Derek, anytime."

Derek rolled his eyes once more at the Stilinski girl and nodded towards behind the spiral staircase, "There's one room left, it's yours."

"Thanks, Derek, really," Anna said with a small smile and he couldn't help but return it.

"You still have to go to school tomorrow!" Derek called as she walked towards the doors, "I'm not in the mood to deal with both of you _and_ Peter!"

Isaac rolled his eyes as he pointed Anna to the rooms, and when she reached out to grab one of the handles he shook his head, "Nope, that one's mine - and that's Peter's."

Anna glared at Isaac as she pointed to the room next to his, and he nodded, "Thank you! You know, it might've helped if you told me which one was _actually_ available."

"Eh, it's more fun messing with you," he said in between laughs.

"You say that, but now that you've said that, it makes me want to mess with you, Lahey, then we'll see who's laughing," She said with a smile forming on her lips as she walked into the room which she guessed would be hers whenever she stayed at Derek's, "'Night, Isaac."

"Goodnight, Anna."

The room was somewhat small, and the only thing in it was a mattress with a pillows, light blue sheets, and a black comforter on it. The room itself was okay, but the lack of color made it seem like a cell.

_Like a vault._

Anna quickly got changed into sweatpants and a sweatshirt before laying down on the suprisingly comfortable mattress, and for the second night in a row, she had another nightmare, though this one was not a memory.

* * *

_"We're coming." It was a harsh whisper against her ear and it echoed around her, and Anna knew exactly who's voice it was when she felt someone's breathing on her ear, and she turned her head. She saw his face and it stood out in the harsh white light of the room that surrounded them._

_Aiden._

_"We're going to kill them all in front of you!" Aiden's voice shifted into Kali's and Aiden morphed into the female Alpha, and she now stood in front of the Stilinski girl._

_"Deucalion, Ennis, Aiden, Ethan, and I are going to kill. __**Every. Single. One. Of your friends**__, and you aren't going to be able to do anything. __**Anything**__!" She shifted into Ennis now and he smirked, "I think I'll kill your brother first."_

_"No! _Please_, don't touch him!"_

_Stiles stood in front of her, none of the Alphas were there anymore. Just her brother. But she barely recognized him. Stiles had a large gash starting at his right eyebrow and it ran across his face down to his chin. He had blood covering most of his face and when Anna reached out a hand to touch her brother, wipe away the tears in his frightened eyes, she saw that her hand was covered in blood._

**_Stiles' blood._**

* * *

Anna woke to find Isaac shaking her shoulders, trying to wake her.

"I-Isaac?"

He let go of her then, and sighed in relief, "You scared the shit out of me, _you know that_?"

"W-what? Sorry, i-it was just a bad dream," she said it as if she was trying to reassure herself, and not him, "Did I wake you? Sorry-"

"No, I was awake, I heard you mumbling... something about the Alphas, then you started saying something along the lines of, _'Stay away from them, don't touch him'_... Do you wanna talk about it?"

Anna pulled her knees to her chest as Isaac sat next to her on the floor, looking at her with eyes filled with concern.

"No," she said after a moment, "It's fine - I'm fine - Thank you."

He nodded but didn't move, then, Anna spoke again, "So you were awake?"

Isaac nodded again, "Yeah, I couldn't sleep. You know, 'cause of the things I saw earlier..."

"That bad?"

"I saw Erica's _rotting corpse_," He said, his voice growing distant but then he snapped out of it, "Yes, it was _that bad_."

Anna sighed, "Sorry, I didn't think, of course it was..."

"You really aren't effected by death, are you?"

She shrugged, her voice now growing distant as she started to speak, "I don't think I'm not _effected_ by it. I've just seen so much death in the past year, I'm just _used_ to having terrible things happen around me. It seems that everyone I grow close to gets hurt."

"That's something we have in common."

Anna looked at Isaac then and saw him staring at her, "What?"

"M-my father, for the past couple of years he'd beat me up, lock me in a _damn freezer_... and then when Derek gave me the bite, Jackson Whittemore turned into the Kanima, it just seemed like we couldn't get a break, bad things just kept happening. The Kanima killed my father and other people, and when we finally seemed to figure out a way to fix things, the Argent's leader, Gerard, he managed to get control of the Kanima. There's just been _so much death_ and so many bad things happening," Isaac's voice cracked as Anna saw unshed tears in his eyes, it seemed as if he'd been keeping in all of what he was saying and she felt her heart breaking for the broken guy in front of her, "Now Erica's dead, Boyd and some girl are stuck in a vault, and the Alphas aren't making anything better by being here. _How could they kill Erica?_ She was _sixteen_. None of this should have happened to us. _We were such idiots to take the bite_, and the worst part is - I-I don't regret it. _At all._ I like being stronger, better, and I feel like Erica and Boyd - don't - _didn't_ regret taking it either. We just wanted to have friends, to not be the losers sitting alone at the lunch table... I didn't want to be the kid who'd get the shit beat out of him by his father, Erica didn't want to be the girl who'd have seizures and be made fun of, Boyd didn't want to sit alone with no friends," tears were falling down his cheeks now, "_We thought that the bite would make everything better_, and in a lot of ways it did, but it also ruined a lot of things."

"_Isaac..._" Anna whispered and she slid off the bed and pulled the broken boy in front of her into a hug, tears of her own falling down her face from his whole confession, "It's okay, everything's gonna be okay... You'll be okay."

"_Everyone leaves..._" He whispered in a broken voice, his chin resting on her shoulder as he hugged her back.

"I swear, Isaac, _I'm not leaving_," she pulled away from him and took his face in her hands, and repeated her sentence, "I swear to God, I'm not going anywhere."

He pulled her into a hug this time and they both cried, for the two were both _so_ broken, and now, they'd try to patch one another up.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6: STAYS FOR THE SAME.**

**_"And I need a little more thunder, a little more lightning. A little more you, Be my lantern. Help me shine on through." _**_- The Ready Set._

* * *

When Anna got home to take a shower and get ready for school the next morning, she found both Stiles and Scott asleep in her twin's room, and she quickly ran past the door, making her way towards her room before her father could see that she wasn't there all night.

"Boys... _BOYS!_" there was a pause as Anna heard the two wake up suddenly, "I've got to get to work. You two get to school, _you too Anna!_ Up and at 'em!"

"Morning to you two, Dad!" Anna yelled as she walked towards her closet, and noticed she only had ten minutes to get ready. _Yay._

"_Dad!_" Stiles yelled as she heard her father begin to walk away from Stiles' room, "Anything from Heather?"

"No, we're working on it."

Stiles began to talk to Scott about how worried he was about their childhood friend, as Anna quickly threw on a red, black, and blue plaid shirt, black leggings, and her black combat boots, and when she was done, she walked into her brother's room, leaning on the door frame.

"They'll find her, Stiles," Anna said with a frown.

Both boys jumped at her sudden presence and Stiles exclaimed a few curses at her before flipping through the papers he had printed out, and then yelled, "**_DAD! DAD!_**", before running out of the room.

"_What the hell_ is his problem?" Anna asked as she turned her head back to face Scott.

Scott simply held out the paper Stiles had threw at him, and the brunette walked over, grabbed it, then just stared at it.

"So, you guys ended up taking_ hours upon hours_ just to find this? I thought that it takes _'minutes'_."

Scott rolled his eyes, "At least we're helping. What'd _you guys_ do?"

"Catch up on some needed sleep," Anna simply replied as she placed the paper on her brother's bed, "Now, come on, we've got school."

She grabbed Scott's hand, dragging him out of the room, and grabbed Stiles by the collar of his shirt while he stood staring at where their father's car was usually parked.

"Come on, _Tweedle Dee_, _Tweedle Dum_, I'm not going to be marked absent the one day I _actually_ go to school.

* * *

Anna hopped out of Stiles' blue jeep and waited for the two boys to catch up with her.

"Okay, so we meet at Derek's at five so we can go over the plan, and we don't get started 'till dark," Scott explained to the two.

"Alright, so what do we do until then?" Stiles asked as we headed into the school.

"Well _now?_ We get English." Scott said simply.

* * *

"Okay, see this? This is where they got in," Stiles started to explain to Derek as both of them and Scott stood at the table, looking at blue prints of the bank. He continued to explain the plan as Anna sat on the couch, Peter on the stairs, and Isaac was sleeping in his room.

"We're gonna need a drill of some kind. I'm thinking a-"

"Forget the drill." Derek interrupted, he then continued that he could break the wall with his fist, which Stiles said was impossible even for him.

_Which_ resulted in Stiles' hand nearly breaking from a punch by Derek.

"_Yep, he can do it_!" Came a whimpering Stiles from the corner of the loft.

Anna tried to stifle a laugh but failed, ending with Stiles and Scott glaring at her.

"I'll get through the wall, who's following me down?" He looked to Peter who immediately frowned.

"Don't look at me, I'm not up to fighting speed yet, and seriously with Isaac out of commission and Anna barely having enough training to sniff out a couple Alphas, you're not looking at good odds for yourself," he explained.

"_Hey!_ I can do more than that! You guys _know_ that!" Anna reasoned.

"Yes, when you're hypnotized and have _no idea what you're doing_." Peter snapped at the she-werewolf, which earned him a glare from Anna and Derek.

"What, so I'm supposed to just let them _die_?" Derek snapped.

"Well, one of them's already dead."

"**_We don't know that_**."

"Do I have to remind you of what we're up against here? _A pack of Alphas_. All of them _killers_ that can hypnotize a girl into _murdering innocent people and have her not remember __**any**__ of it._ And if _that_ isn't enough to scare your testicles back into your stomach, then try to remember two of them _combine bodies to form __**one giant Alpha**_," everyone was now staring at him and he sighed, "I'm sure Erica and Boyd are sweet kids that'll be missed."

"Can someone kill him again?" Stiles asked.

"_Please?_" Anna insisted as she walked over to where her Alpha, brother, and Scott stood.

Peter gave the two Stilinski's a look and then turned his head to Derek, "Derek, seriously? _Not worth the risk_."

"What about you?" Derek asked and Stiles shrugged, "Yeah, I mean if you want me to-"

"Not you." Derek and Anna both snapped at Stiles, "Scott."

"I don't know about Erica, but if Boyd is still alive, then we have to do something. We have to try..." Scott said with a shrug.

"But?" Derek asked.

"Who's the other girl?" Scott asked with a distant tone in his voice, then he turned his head back to Derek and Stiles, "The one in there with Boyd."

* * *

"I can't believe they wouldn't let me goooooooo." Anna dragged out the sentence as she sat, bored, on the couch next to Peter.

Peter rolled his eyes and Stiles pretended that he didn't hear her.

"I can't stand waiting like this! It's nerve racking. My nerves are racked!" Her twin exclaimed.

"I could beat you unconscious and wake you when it's over," Peter said in a bored voice.

"Shut up, Peter," Anna said, rolling her eyes.

"Do you think Erica's_ really_ dead?" Stiles asked, biting his nails, and before Anna could answer, Peter spoke.

"Do you _really_ think I care?"

"I don't understand the bank though, okay! Like, why wouldn't they chain them up in some underground lair, like shouldn't they have a lair or something_ they're an Alpha pack_!"

"They're _werewolves_, Stiles, not Bond villians," Anna said with an eye roll.

"Wait a sec... _Wait a sec!_ Maybe they're living there, y'know!? Maybe the bank vault reminds them of their little wolf dens!"

"_Wolf dens_..." Peter started.

"Yeah! _Wolf dens_, where do you live?"

"In an underground network of caves deep in the woods," Peter explained and Anna rolled her eyes as Stiles said, "Woah, _really?_"

"No, you idiot, in an apartment downtown," Peter said.

"Okay, fine, still, that just proves I'm right about the bank! And why wait around for the Full Moon, eh? They could kill them whenever they want to!" Stiles yelled.

"Stiles, you're giving me a migraine," Anna hissed as Peter continued with his sarcasm, "Maybe they think it's poetic."

"But they already had three Full Moon's to be poetic," Anna reasoned.

"You've already had one full hour to be so annoying," Peter started then opened his eyes, sitting up, "What are the walls made of?"

"What?" Anna and Stiles asked at the same time.

"The vault - the vault's walls. What are they made of?" They began to flip through the blueprints and Anna stood up, walking over to them.

"Here, it's gotta be in here," Stiles said as he pulled out a huge folder.

* * *

Once they figured out what it was made of, Peter shouted, "Get me a phone! _NOW!_"

"Okay, why?" Stiles asked, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

"Because Boyd and that girl aren't going to kill each other... They're gonna kill Derek and Scott."

_They never did get a break, did they?_

Stiles dialed Scott's number and when he heard him pick up he yelled, "Scott! Scott, listen to me, you've gotta get out of there. The walls of the vault are made of a mineral that scatters the moonlight... Look, it keeps the moonlight out, _they haven't felt the Full Moon in months!_"

"Think of the gladiators in the Colosseum," Peter started and Anna cut him off, her eyes wide in horror.

"They put away the lions for three days so they were more vicious, out of control. _Oh God_, Deucalion's kept them from shifting."

"For three Full Moon's." Peter nodded.

"Scott, they're gonna be stronger!" Stiles yelled into the phone.

"More stronger, more blood thirsty, Scott, they're the lions. They're the starved lions and you and Derek are the gladiators," Peter explained.

"Scott! _Scott!?_" Anna yelled into the phone.

The three heard vicious growls and when Stiles and Anna yelled into the phone, they got no reply.

"**SCOTT!?**" Stiles screamed, but still no reply.

"_What the hell is going on?_" Isaac's voice came from the other side of the loft and their heads snapped towards his voice, "Why are you guys yelling?"

"Scott and Derek. They're in deep shit," Anna said with wide eyes, "We've gotta go help them."

"Yeah, okay," he said nodding, "Give me a sec."

Isaac turned and ran back to his room, then came back about two minutes later, no longer wearing sweatpants and a t-shirt, but jeans, sneakers, a long sleeved black shirt, and a scarf.

"Ready?" Anna asked, gripping her keys in her hand, and when he nodded she walked towards the exit of the loft, "Peter, Stiles,_ you both stay here_. Got it?"

They both started to argue with her but she turned on her heel, hissing, "**_You. Both. Stay. Here. Got. It?_**"

The two nodded with wide eyes, "_Good._ Let's go, Isaac."

* * *

"I hear something," Isaac whispered as he and Anna ran through the woods and he grabbed her hand to stop her from continuing to run,"Screaming, actually."

"Where?" She asked, trying to catch her breath, her hearing wasn't her best skill so she'd be counting on Isaac for that, and then she realized Isaac hadn't let go of her hand yet.

"This way," he said, gripping her hand tighter as the two werewolves made their way towards the sound, and Anna could hear it then.

Then, Isaac pointed towards a small hill, and the two jumped down it, and while Isaac landed okay, Anna was a few feet away on her back with the wind knocked out of her. Turns out being a werewolf didn't make her more coordinated or less of a klutz.

Then they heard a growl.

Both of their heads snapped up and they saw a female werewolf who must have been the one Derek had said was with Boyd when they talked to him on their way to the woods. Anna stood up quickly, though she still felt like shit after her terrible landing, and she saw Isaac lunge at the she-werewolf. He instantly knocked her down, but she quickly got up, throwing him at a tree. Anna lunged at the girl, hitting her in the face with a force that she heard her jaw crack, and the mystery werewolf growled at her before running at Anna with her claws extended, aiming at her throat to kill. Anna ducked, and the next thing she knew she was on the ground with a warm liquid running down her cheek, and she tasted a metallic, rusty substance in her mouth. The blood thirsty she-wolf had slashed Anna's cheek and forehead and was on the ground the second after, with Scott falling in front of Anna. He instantly got back up, along with the werewolf, and Isaac rushed over to Anna.

"I'm fine," she managed out and, with Isaac's help, she stood up.

The she-werewolf hissed and growled at Isaac, Scott, and Anna. But then a roar came from behind her as Derek came to the scene. The mystery girl ran off, with Derek, Isaac, and Anna chasing after her, while Scott stayed behind to tell the girl, whom the she-werewolf was going to attack, that she should leave.

* * *

"_You're sure?_" Scott asked as he talked to Stiles on the phone.

The whole Pack: Derek, Isaac, Scott, and Anna had lost the mystery girl - who was revealed by Scott and Derek to be Derek's younger sister - and were now standing in the woods.

Isaac was wiping the blood off of Anna's now healed wounds with his scarf, while Derek stared at Scott - waiting for an answer.

"You sure you're okay?" Isaac asked as he threw the now blood soaked scarf onto the ground.

"I'm fine, Isaac, really," Anna said with a small smile and after staring at her for a moment he sighed, nodding, "Okay."

"Can you get a little closer and make sure it's them? _Will you just do it?_" Scott asked into the phone and then hung up. He explained the situation and Derek crossed his arms over his chest.

"It still doesn't make any sense. The public pool's all the way on the other side of the woods. We haven't tracked them anywhere near there," Derek said.

"Derek, _they killed someone_," Anna reasoned in a quiet voice.

"How are they moving that fast!?"

"Derek," Scott started but was cut off by the Alpha.

"They _can't be_ _that fast!_ They can't be that fast on foot!"

"They killed someone! Some totally innocent kid is dead. And _it's our fault_."

"It's _my_ fault," Derek said after a moment.

"We need help," Scott said.

"We have Isaac and Anna now."

"I mean _real_ help." Scott snapped.

Anna and Isaac both snapped their heads towards Scott, both clearly looking offended.

"_Scott!_" Anna hissed, "We _are_ real help!"

"_You nearly got your throat slashed open _five minutes ago!"

"But I _didn't!_"

"Whatever, Anna. The point is, they're too fast for us. _All_ of us," Scott reasoned and Anna rolled her eyes, and Isaac frowned, "They're too strong. Too rabid."

Derek shook his head, "We'll catch them."

"Well," Isaac said with a disbelieving laugh, "What if we do? We're just gonna hold them down until the sun comes up?" Anna nodded, he was right.

Derek sighed, "Maybe it _would_ be easier to kill them."

"Killing them isn't the right thing to do," Scott said with a frown.

"What if it's the _only_ thing to do?" Isaac asked.

"Yeah, if we can't even catch them, what else do we do?" Anna asked, turning her head away from Isaac, towards Scott.

"Find someone who knows what they're doing." Scott said simply.

"Who?" Derek asked, though he had a look on his face that said he knew exactly who Scott was referring to.

"Someone who knows how to hunt werewolves."

"Please, _Dear God_, tell me you aren't talking about _Allison_," Anna said in an exasperated tone and Scott shook his head.

"No. I'm talking about her father."

* * *

"Do you think this is gonna work?" Isaac asked, sounding amused from the front passenger seat of Anna's car.

"Nope," was Derek's simple response.

"Me neither."

"Why is he still holding a gun to him?" Anna asked from the back seat but neither answered her, she had been forced to sit in the back due to the fact that she, _'Drove like an old woman'_, according to Derek.

"So..." Isaac started, turning his head to Derek, "_Your sister_..."

Derek and Anna looked at him, Derek with an expression that read, _'You better shut up now'_, while Anna's held a look that read, _'You've got to be freaking kidding me!'_

"Sorry, uh," Isaac cleared his throat, "Sorry, it's, uh, bad timing, I'm sorry."

Derek turned his head to look back at Scott and Mr. Argent while Anna continued to stare at Isaac.

"I'll ask later, it's fine."

Derek turned his head back, his expression mixed between amused, pissed off, and threatening.

"_Or never_. Yeah," he said nodding his head, "Yeah, yeah. I'm good with never."

Derek nodded in agreement, and Anna slapped Isaac in the back of the head while she hissed, "_Hormonal idiot!_"

"Ow, dammit, Anna, what the hell was that for!?"

"We're in the middle of a parking lot, trying to get help so we can find two - at the moment - psychopathic teenage _werewolves_ who are running around _killing people _- by the way - _and you think that it's a good time to ask him if you can get with his sister!?_ Who, by the way, tried to _kill us all about fifteen minutes ago?_" She hissed, and both of the guys looked back at her giving her two separate looks.

"I might as well!" Isaac snapped.

"Oh, _you hormonal little shit!_"

Derek continued to stare at Anna with an amused and knowing look.

"_What?_" She hissed at Derek.

"Nothing," Derek said simply and then turned back around, "They're moving."

The car followed Mr. Argent's towards the public pool.

* * *

"Who's she?" Mr. Argent asked as he pointed to Anna.

"_She_ has a name," Anna snapped, and when she got a look from the man she rolled her eyes, "_Sir._"

"You've been turning kids again, Derek?"

"No, actually, I haven't," Derek snapped at the Hunter, "She's been bitten by someone else."

"Oh..." He said then dropped the bag he was holding, "So you've tracked them by print?"

"Trying to," Scott said with a nod.

"Then you've been wasting your time," Mr. Argent said, "There's only one creature who can track things by footprints," he explained, glancing at each of the werewolves, "and that's man."

Scott was kneeling in front of him, while Isaac leaned against a tree, Anna sat on one of the large branches, and Derek stood behind Scott.

"And if you're not trained like me, you have no idea that these are Boyd's and these-"

"Are Cora's," Isaac said pointing at the foot print.

"No, they're yours," Mr. Argent said, "You trampled over Cora's as soon as you walked over here."

Anna stifled a laugh as Isaac stood up straight looking at the footprints then at his feet in a dumbfounded way as he opened and closed his mouth.

"You four have focused half of your energy resisting your own urges of the Full Moon."

"You have_ no_ idea," Anna muttered, she still had yet to find a good anchor, it was actually taking almost _all_ of her energy not to shift, then she spoke a little louder, "_Thanks for mentioning it_."

Isaac turned his head, completely letting go the anger he had in his mind of her for hitting and yelling at him, and his eyes filled with concern as Anna clenched her hands into fists, nails digging into her palms.

"Anna...?" He asked and she clenched her eyes shut.

"I-I'm fine," She said, still not opening her eyes.

"Anna-" Derek started but she cut him off.

"I said _I'm fine!_" Anna hissed as she opened her eyes, and the four in front of her stared at her their expressions mixed between worry and fear, but Argent's expression was angry. He knew what those blue eyes meant. Anna finally snapped, "_What?_"

"Your eyes..." Scott said, "They're blue. Anna you're shifting-"

"No! No, I-I'm not. I'm fine, let's just... let's just worry about Boyd and Cora." Her eyes switched from electric blue and her usual amber-brown as she finished her sentence.

Mr. Argent continued his explanation of how much of a disadvantage they were at the moment and Isaac reached out a hand to a worried and anxious filled Anna. She glanced at it then grabbed it, and she held out her other hand, which he grabbed, then hopped down from the tree branch.

"Find an anchor... it'll help a lot," Isaac said in an encouraging voice, still gripping her hand.

"_I thought I did_," she whispered and then she turned her head to face Isaac as he gave her hand a gentle squeeze.

"You'll find a real one... Think of someone who connects you to the world. Someone who you've got a connection with. It doesn't have to be a necessarily good connection, either. Just find your anchor..."

She sighed and closed her eyes for a moment, and when she felt Isaac give her hand another squeeze, her mind went to him. They'd known one another for, what? Nearly four days? That was such a short amount of time, yet she couldn't deny how close she had grown with him and he with her. She definitely thought they had a connection, they knew some of one another's past, at least some important things, and they'd promised one another the day before that they'd be there for one another. To feel so comfortable and at ease with someone else and feel like you could tell them everything - that's how Anna felt about Isaac. And if _that_ wasn't a connection - she didn't know what was.

**_He's my anchor..._**

Anna felt as if a weight had been taken from her shoulders then, and she felt the Full Moon's tug on her inner wolf ease. Isaac seemed to notice it too because he looked at her with a smile.

"Found your anchor, yeah?"

She turned her head to him with a smile, "Yeah, I guess I did."

* * *

_**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**_

**Thank you so much for the recent reviews, favs, and follows, it means a lot! I hope you like this chapter and the previous one too! I'll update tomorrow, hopefully, and if not on Sunday I will! :3**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7: THIS IS WAR.**

* * *

_**"It's the moment of truth, and the moment to lie, The moment to live and the moment to die, The moment to fight," - Thirty Seconds to Mars**_

* * *

"So what do we do?" Derek asked as Mr. Argent stood in front of the four werewolves.

"Focus on your sense of smell," Mr. Argent explained, "Actual wolves are known to track their prey by up to a hundred miles per day by scent, a trained Hunter can use scent to trap them. If the wind is with them, wolves can track of scent of up to two miles. Which means we can draw them to us, _or_ into a trap," Mr. Argent threw Scott a large net, and Scott stared at it for a moment.

"The Full Moon does give us one advantage, they'll have a higher heat signature. Which makes them easier to spot with infrared," he tossed Isaac a pair of the infrared binoculars, and then one to Anna, then Derek.

"Thanks, but, I think we're covered," Derek said as his eyes turned Alpha red, and Anna flinched as she saw the color.

"Just remember, we're not hunting wild animals," Chris Argent explained, "Underneath those impulses are two intelligent human beings, but they can't rely on that human side. It's suppressed, _but_ it's there... Reminding them to cover up their scent, their tracks, how to survive. When's the last time you saw your sister?" He asked as the five of them walked to the top of the hill.

"Not in years. I thought she died in the fire," Derek said with a frown.

"You feel like you've got a lock on her scent?" Derek simply shook his head and Chris sighed, "Scott, how confident are you in your skills?"

"_Honestly?_ I try_ not_ to think of the things I_ can_ smell," Scott said.

Everyone was silent for a few moments, and then Chris Argent sighed, "Alright, the problem is when they breach the woods and hit the residential area... Once they pass the high school, they're right in the center of Beacon Hills."

"They're not gonna kill everything they see... _Are they?_" Isaac asked, glancing over at Anna and Derek then turned back to Chris.

"No...But there is an important difference to recognize..." And Mr. Argent continued to explain how wolves hunted for food, while Boyd and Cora were just hunting for the pleasure of the kill, and how he didn't know when the need would be over with.

"_We can't kill them_," Scott reasoned.

"What if we can't catch them?" Anna asked with a frown, folding her arms across her chest.

"Maybe we just need to contain them," Mr. Argent said, looking towards the town, "There's no one at the school at night, is there?"

"You wanna trap them inside?" Derek asked.

"Is there somewhere with a strong enough door? No windows or access to the outside?"

"What about the boiler room?" Isaac asked with a frown, "It's just one, big, steel door."

"You're sure the school's empty...?"

"It has to be! There can't be anyone there this late," Scott confirmed.

They all turned their heads and looked out to see the dark school, nobody would be there, right?

* * *

"These are ultra sonic emitters," Chris Argent explained as he placed one into the damp earth, "One of the tools we use to corral werewolves. Push them into the direction we want them to run," he clicked it and a _loud, annoying, ear-piercing _noise came out of the damn thing and each of the werewolves covered their ears in pain, "It gives off a high frequency that only they can hear."

"No kidding!" Isaac managed out as he held his head in his hands.

"_Turn the thing off, __**dammit**__!_" Anna hissed and she felt a warm liquid touch her finger tips:_ Blood._

Mr. Argent smiled and clicked off the emitter, "Sorry. Now, you'll each get two," He explained as he reached into his bag in the trunk of his car and pulled out two emitters.

"You sure these are gonna drive them to the school?" Derek asked as he took the first pair.

"Then it's up to you to get them to the basement," Mr. Argent said with a nod.

"Does anyone else wanna rethink the plan where we just, uh, _kill 'em_?" Isaac asked.

"I second the motion," Anna said as she took the emitters from Mr. Argent.

Scott gave them both a look, "_It's going to work_."

"Alright, we meet at the school," Derek said with a nod, still somewhat anxious.

They all headed their own separate ways, and Anna ran as fast as she could towards the school. When she got there she placed the first one in one of the school's trees, and the second outside of the school's locked up shed where they kept the sport's equipment. Anna ran up to the school to see Isaac standing with his guard up, listening closely for a sound of Cora or Boyd.

"_Hey!_" Anna said as she ran up to him, "Hear anything from Scott, Derek, or Mr. Argent?"

Isaac shook his head and then the pair heard two separate vicious growls come from behind them, "Oh, great."

The pair slowly turned around, eyes wide, as the growls grew louder, and there stood Boyd and Cora.

"_Dammit_," Anna cursed as the two continued to growls and hiss at Isaac and herself.

They went into defense stances, ready to defend themselves, and Anna glanced at Isaac to see his eyes turning gold. Before anything could happen, a horn blared through the air as Mr. Argent stopped in front of the four werewolves. Cora and Boyd hissed, running towards the school, and Anna and Isaac watched the two dangerous werewolves jump onto the school's roof.

"They're not going through the school," Scott said, running up to Anna and Isaac, Mr. Argent quickly met up with them as Scott continued, "They're going over it."

"**No shit**, _Tweedle Dee_, what do we do now?" Anna hissed at him as they stared at the spot Boyd and Cora disappeared.

"Someone has to drive them inside," Scott explained.

"I'll go," Chris said, pulling out a rod that buzzed with electricity.

"_That's barbaric!_" Anna whispered, horrified with the thing in the man's hand.

"No, I'm faster," Isaac said, running off.

"Isaac!" Anna yelled and he stopped, turning to look at her, "Be careful."

He nodded, a smirk playing on his lips, then continued running. The three that were left ran into the school, locking the doors behind them, and caught up with Derek. The first thing Anna saw him do was throw Cora at some lockers, then onto the floor. Boyd stopped running, and turned back, roaring at Derek. Mr. Argent ran forward, holding the electric rod in front of him, electricity bouncing off of it, and Scott jumped down from the stairs, standing on Derek's right side with Anna stood on his left.

"Come and get us," Derek hissed, and he, Scott, and Anna ran towards the boiler room, down the stairs, and through the dark room.

* * *

"_Hey!_" Scott whispered, "Let's use these!"

He held up a fire extinguisher and then threw one to Derek who caught it with ease, and then one to Anna, who nearly dropped it if it weren't for Derek catching it in his empty hand.

"We have_ really_ got to work on your training!" Derek hissed at her and she gave him an apologetic look.

They heard growls then and each of the three werewolves stood with their fire extinguishers, and when the two werewolves appeared, they let loose their secret weapon. The cold, white, pressurized air hit Boyd and Cora. And while the two rabid werewolves let out hisses and roars as Anna, Scott, and Derek ran out of the boiler room. They slammed the door shut behind them, and Anna pressed her back against the door, forcing it shut while Derek pressed his hands on it.

"Did that _actually_ just work?" Scott asked in an amazed tone.

"It worked," Derek breathed and Anna let out a shaky laugh, _Mission Accomplished._

_Well, hopefully._

* * *

**_AUTHOR'S NOTE: _**

**Hi everyone! I hope you like this chapter, and hopefully I'll have a snow day tomorrow, so if I do, I'll update then! Sorry for a bit of a wait, I'll hopefully make up for it! Again, I only own my OC, but soon I'll add a bit of a twist to the story! Okay, ****_peace!_**** :3**


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8: DUST TO DUST**

* * *

_**"Let me in the wall, You've built around, We can light a match, And burn it down, Let me hold your hand, And dance 'round and 'round the flames, In front of us, Dust to dust, You've held your head up, You've fought the fight, You bear the scars, You've done your time, Listen to me, You've been lonely, too long." - **_**The Civil Wars**

* * *

Derek took a step back from the door and sat on the ground, Anna following his lead, and Scott took a step closer to the door, listening closely.

"What are you hearing?" Derek asked as Scott put his ear to the door.

"Heart beats."

"Both of them?"

"No," Scott whispered, "_Three of them_."

"_What_?" Anna hissed at him.

"Three. I hear three heartbeats coming from the boiler room."

Anna stood, Derek quickly following her lead, and the three werewolves stood with wide eyes, staring at the door. Then, Derek took a step forward.

"What are you doing?" Scott asked, eyes widening even more.

"Derek, no! You can't, they'll kill you," Anna said, and Derek simply shook his head.

"And if I _don't_ go, then they'll kill whoever is in there," He grabbed the handle, "Close and lock the door behind me."

Scott tried to reason with Derek, but yet again, Derek just shook his head again.

"I'm going in_ alone_."

Minutes later, Anna could hear Derek's growls along with Cora and Boyd's, and then it was just Cora and Boyd's vicious growls.

"_Oh, God_," Anna whispered, putting a hand over her mouth, biting back a cry, her Alpha was in there being attacked, maybe even dying, and Scott and herself couldn't do anything to help.

* * *

"Scott!" Isaac's voice sounded far away, Anna could barely hear it, "Anna!" There was a pause and then Isaac's voice was louder, "Guys! The sun's coming up! _The sun!_"

"Scott!" Anna yelled, "_Go!_ Open the door!"

They ran through the door and down the steps to see Derek, on his knees, covered in scratches that were quickly healing, and a lot of blood on his clothes and face. On his right, Boyd, and on his left, Cora. Both unconscious.

"There's a teacher," Derek breathed, "I'll take care of her. You three, get them out of here," He nodded to the two werewolves at his sides.

The two Omegas and Beta went forward, Isaac grabbing Cora and Anna helped Scott carry, the somewhat heavy, Boyd.

* * *

After Anna drove herself, Isaac, Scott, Boyd, and Cora back to Derek's, made sure that both of the former rabid werewolves weren't going anywhere, and managed to get Peter to watch after the two and Isaac; she left with Scott to go to the hospital. Apparently, her brother had figured something out. Something to do with their childhood friend, whom Anna honestly didn't really like to be honest, who had gone missing, and about the guy that Lydia had found earlier in the night.

"He's in there, I can give you guys ten minutes, but that's it. Sorry, kids," Melissa McCall said with a small smile.

"Thanks, Ms. McCall, ten minutes will be fine."

The werewolves walked into the room, locking it behind them.

"Talk, Stiles. What'd you find out?" Anna asked her brother.

Stiles didn't say anything, just walked over to the first silver table, and lifted the thin sheet away from the body's face. And who was under the sheet? _Heather._

"Oh, Stiles," Anna said softly, she and Heather were never as close as Stiles was with the blonde, and Anna knew how much Heather meant to him, "I'm so sorry."

Stiles just nodded, then explained how both of the bodies had the same _three_ ways they could have died, and how it wasn't just a coincidence.

"So Boyd and Cora may not have killed anyone?" Scott asked with a frown.

"You're gonna wish they did," Stiles said.

"Why?"

"I'm not exactly sure yet, the other girl that was out in the woods, Emily, eventually they're gonna find her. She's one of them. _Emily, Heather, the guy Lydia found at the pool._ All three were virgins. They're all gonna have the same,_ three_, injuries.** Strangled. Throat slashed. Head bashed in.** It's called _the Three Fold Death_," Stiles explained.

"If these aren't random killings, then what are they?" Scott asked with a frown, looking at Heather's covered body.

"Sacrifices. Human sacrifices."

* * *

"Why are you walking to the boy's locker room with us?" Stiles asked with a frown twitching at the corners of his mouth as he walked down the hall with Scott only to have Anna follow them.

"'Cause Coach won't stop bugging me since I came back for me to rejoin cross-country, so I figured now would be a better time than later to agree."

"Oh, yeah," Scott said with a smile, "I forgot you went to the high school for a while, oops."

Anna just laughed and shrugged, "It's okay, nearly nobody remembers that I even lived in Beacon Hills, let alone went to school here."

The trio walked into the boy's locker room and Stiles stood behind his sister, clasping his hands over her eyes, "I don't need you to see this, _you're too young_!" He stated dramatically.

Anna rolled her eyes, though no one could see them, and let her brother guide her to Coach's office.

"Stilinski's! What can I do for ya?" Coach said loudly as Stiles let his hands drop from Anna's eyes and left the office.

"I decided I'll take you up on your offer to get back on the team," Anna said with a smile.

"W-what? Female Stilinski that's great!" Anna supressed an eye roll at the nickname he'd given her freshmen year, and the coach continued, "Now we might have a chance at actually _winning_ _something!_ You've now risked your sanity joining the team, I mean seriously, you're gonna have to deal with the lacrosse team! Well, half of the team isn't that bad, but_ Greenberg_ definitely is! So now, reward! You've just won yourself a day off of gym class."

"Really, Coach?" Anna asked with wide eyes.

The coach snorted, "Yes! Is it _that hard_ to believe I'd do something nice?"

Anna smiled, shrugging, and made her way towards the office's door, amused with the looks of embarrassment and attraction the lacrosse and cross country team were giving her as she passed the line of shirtless guys. And as she walked towards Scott and Stiles, she heard her brother yell at Danny.

"You know, you don't toy with a guy's emotions like that, Danny,_ it's not attractive_!"

Anna rolled her eyes this time, and she wasn't paying attention as she walked straight into a certain werewolf.

"Sorry," Anna said with wide eyes, then she realized who she'd bumped into, "Oh, hey, Isaac."

"Hey," He said with a smile, then Coach's voice boomed through the locker room, "Mr. Lahey, happy to have you back,_ not_ happy that you're late!"

"Sorry, Coach," Isaac said, making his way past the coach and towards a locker.

"_Female Stilinski,_ _turn your head the other way!_" Coach snapped as Anna gazed at some of the more attractive lacrosse players with a smirk, and she rolled her eyes yet again, focusing her attention on her shoes, "I'll remind you all that cross country is _not optional_ for lacrosse players. I don't need you all turning into a bunch of _fat asses_, in the off season!"

Anna looked up then, raising an eyebrow at the teacher/coach, "Uh, Coach, I think they're good," she said then looked around to see a shirtless Danny and Isaac, "_Really good_." Isaac looked at her in confusion for a moment, and when he realised she was talking about him, he smirked.

"_Anna!_" Scott and Stiles hissed at the girl and she gave them an innocent look as they, literally, dragged her outside.

"What? I was just admiring the view," She said with an innocent look plastered on her face and an even more innocent tone in her voice.

"So why aren't you dressed for gym?" Scott asked, changing the subject, as they stood, waiting for others to join them on the trail.

"Coach gave me a free day since I'm joining cross-country," Anna said with a grin, "I'm still going to run, though."

"Only you," Stiles muttered under his breath and Anna shot him a look.

"Shut the -" she didn't finish her sentence as she caught the two stenches that could only belong to the Alpha twins.

_Aiden and Ethan._

Anna snapped her head towards their scent and saw them standing behind Isaac, who was tying his shoe. Coach's whistle blew and everyone broke into a run. Anna was suddenly thankful she hadn't worn something like skinny jeans so she wouldn't be able to run. She wore a black zip up hoodie with the words _'Stay Gold',_ from her favorite book _The Outsiders,_ written on it in shimmery gold letters, black leather leggings, and a classic pair of black and white converse. So when Anna heard Isaac's heart rate pick up from where she stood with her brother and Scott, she ran towards him with Scott in front of her.

"Isaac," Scott said, resting a hand on the Beta's shoulder.

"_It's them_," Isaac breathed and ran towards the Alpha twins.

"Isaac, wait!" Scott yelled, turned to see Anna was no longer next to him, began to run towards Isaac, and saw Anna was already on Isaac's heels.

* * *

As Anna ran right behind Isaac and quickened her pace as Ethan cast the two a glance and grinned.

"Hey, Aiden, look! It's _Guard Pup_!" He laughed, Anna hissed at him, and the two Alphas turned the corner, disappearing.

Isaac slowed down looking around in confusion, and Anna was about to keep running when he grabbed her wrist, pulling her to a stop. She snatched her wrist out of his grip as she looked around, she was pissed with the two Alpha's before, now she was_ furious_. Not only were they messing around with Isaac, but they were messing with her too, well at least Ethan was so far; calling her _'Guard Pup'_ like they used to when they would try to piss her off or just refer to her. Suddenly, Isaac was pushed and flew to the ground a few feet away, and the next thing she knew, Anna was following his lead, landing with a thud on her back.

"Ow," Anna groaned, "_**That freaking hurt dammit**._"

"That potty mouth of yours really makes you _even more_ annoying," Ethan growled, his hands went on her throat then, and Anna was thrown at a tree. She heard a sickening crack as her head collided with the tree, and everything seemed to move in slow motion as she saw Isaac running towards her, only to be knocked down again by the twins. Anna tried to get up only to have a new wave of pain surge through her. _How hard had she hit her head?_ Anna touched the back of her head lightly and when she didn't feel any blood, she frowned. She didn't feel any blood, so she must not have hit the tree_ that_ hard. She couldn't move yet, so she watched helplessly as the Alpha twins grabbed Isaac, their backs to her.

"Ethan, I always forget," Aiden said with a grin to his brother, "_How many bones are in the human body?_"

"I don't know," Ethan said with an even bigger grin, _the sadistic jerk_, "Let's count!"

Ethan went to break Isaac's arm and Anna had managed to get up, the pain starting to fade away, and she started to make her way towards the three werewolves. Then, Scott came into the mix, punching Ethan in the face, and Anna heard a satisfying crack come from the Alpha.

"That's one."

Anna smirked as she felt her energy returning to her, the pain nearly gone in her head, and she watched Aiden step away from Isaac, growling at Scott. Isaac stood, stepping away from the Alphas and Ethan fixed his jaw back in place. Anna walked towards the group, and with Aiden's back to her, she brought her hand up; hitting him in the side of the head with her fist. Aiden nearly fell, taking a few steps back, and corrected his, now healing, jaw back into place.

"Oh, _that felt good_," Anna grinned, but took a few steps back as Aiden let out a roar, fangs exposed, eyes now glowing red, and claws extended.

Isaac let out his own vicious growl, then Ethan, Scott, and Anna. Each werewolf had their eyes glowing, claws out, fangs ready. Ethan had his eyes trained on the two Omegas and Beta, Aiden was focusing on Anna, and before anything else could happen, however, there was a scream from where the rest of the gym class was. Each of the werewolves heads snapped towards the sound, and then went back into their full human forms, running towards the sound. Someone could be hurt, maybe there was another person found dead. A "_sacrifice_" as Stiles called it. The five werewolves ran towards where the scream came from, and when they got there, they found a guy tied to a tree. _Throat slashed. Head bashed in. Strangled. __**The Three Fold Death.**_

Anna looked at Stiles then, eyes wide, her brother was right. These weren't just random killings anymore. _They were sacrifices_.

"That's him, isn't it?" Stiles asked, staring at the dead guy.

Scott just nodded, and then the police came to the scene.

"Get them away before they trample any evidence!" Anna and Stiles' father yelled to his deputy.

"Back up! Back up!"

"Get these kids outta here!"

"Dad! Dad, just come here for a second. Look, look it's the same as the others, see?" Stiles asked, pointing to the dead boy.

"Yeah, I see it," Sheriff Stilinski pointed to his son then looked at his daughter, "Do me a favor, go back to school."

Stiles gave their father a disbelieving look, then the sheriff turned to the coach, "_Coach!_ Give us a little help here?"

"You heard the man! Nothing to see here! Probably just some homeless kid!"

"Coach..." Scott said, "He was a senior."

"Oh, God... He wasn't on the team was he?" Coach asked.

"Kyle!" Came a scream and the senior's girlfriend came to the scene, screaming for the dead boy.

Anna turned her head, seeing what Ethan and Aiden's reactions were, but they just stared at the boy with confused, worried eyes.

* * *

"See the way the twins looked at him?" Isaac asked, glancing at the Alphas.

"Yeah, like they had no idea what was going on?" Stiles asked.

"Oh no, _they knew_."

"The kid was strangled, am I the only one noticing the lack of _werewolf-atude _in the murders?"

"_Werewolf-atude_?" Anna asked with a small smile, and her brother shook his head at her.

"Yes! If it was a werewolf that did this, they wouldn't put this much time into killing someone right? I mean, seriously, they could just slash the throat, _right?_ Why would they go through so much trouble to kill these kids?"

"Well, you think it's a coincidence they show up and people start dying?" Isaac asked in a disbelieving tone.

"No, but I still don't think it's them!"

"Scott?" Isaac asked turning to the Omegas, "Anna?"

"I don't know yet," Scott answered, earning a look from Stiles, "What? He's got a point. I mean, human sacrifices?"

"Scott, your eyes turn into yellow glow sticks, okay? Hair literally grow from your cheeks, and if I were to stab you right now, it'd just magically heal and you're telling me_ you're having trouble grasping human sacrifices_?!" Stiles hissed at his best friend.

"That's a good point too."

"Well, that and the fact that they really aren't the ones killing these kids," Anna said with a frown each of the guys looked at her with confused, wide eyes, "The twins and the Pack are sadistic and evil, but they aren't going to put _that much time and effort_ into killing someone. Stiles is right, if they wanted someone dead they'd slit their throats. Plus, if you're going off of the fact that when they showed up people started dying, you're wrong," she paused looking at Isaac, "They showed up at Beacon Hills four months ago, if they wanted someone dead they'd have done it when they first got here. It _has_ to be sacrifices. _Three Fold Death_. It's not a coincidence that it's happened this many times."

"I don't care," Isaac snapped, glancing at the twins, "They killed that kid, they killed the girl who saved me, and I'm gonna kill them too."

Isaac left then, walking back towards the school while Scott and Stiles stood back, waiting to talk to the sheriff.

"I'm going to talk to him, let me know what happens with Dad," Anna said with a sigh and ran to where Isaac was, already about twenty feet away.

"Go away, Anna," Isaac muttered, shrugging off the hand she had just placed on his shoulder, "I don't want to talk."

"I figured, I actually wanted to do the talking."

Isaac turned his head to see her with a frown, and he could feel the mix of emotions radiating off of her.

_Anger, panic, and fear._ But mostly panic and fear.

Isaac slowed his pace then, "What'd you want to talk about?"

"I-I don't want to be a walking pity party. I decided that after I had my breakdown at home with Stiles and Scott," she paused, taking a breath, "But - God, this is gonna sound so cliché - I feel like I'm falling apart."

"Because of the Alpha Pack?"

"Because of_ him_. I hate _him_. I really, _really_ do."

"Aiden?" Isaac asked with a frown.

"Yes," Anna breathed, "_It's my fault_. That he's like this, he might not have been such a tool if it weren't for me," Isaac watched the girl with sympathetic eyes, he had once felt responsible for his father turning into a monster, "H-He was my best friend, Isaac. Not just my boy friend. I was in love with him, and he stabbed me in the back. He hid secrets from me, lied constantly, and I forgave him. Gosh, _I was such an idiot to forgive him._ But that's what friends do, right? Y-You forgive and forget..."

Anna was quiet for a few moments as the entered the locker room, Greenberg was in there; he had run to the school after seeing the body, and was looking on the verge of being sick. She waited for Isaac to get dressed, sitting on the bench, trying to make Greenberg feel better but it was no use. After Isaac was done he rested a hand on her shoulder and she jumped.

"Sorry, I'm done, let's go," Isaac said and held a hand out for the girl, she took it and he pulled her into an empty classroom down the hall, "Do you want to finish your story? We've got about fifteen minutes 'till the period's over."

Anna looked at him, eyes widened in amazement, "You really care?"

Isaac gave her a disbelieving look, "Anna, you're kidding, right? _Of course I care_."

Anna gave him a smile, "Thanks, Isaac, really..."

He returned the smile and waited for her to continue.

"... I forgave Aiden after I got the bite, and he forgave me for ignoring him for two weeks. We weren't together anymore, we were just friends, if you could call it that. We wouldn't talk much, and when we did we mostly talked about how I was doing with the whole transformation. He tried to make up for lying to me, for getting me attacked by the Pack, he felt so bad. I wasn't _going_ to forgive him, but I_ did._ Nearly a month later, about two days before my first Full Moon, Ethan cornered me in school, told me to join the Pack. I did. Maybe it was because of the Full Moon, I don't know, but I joined the Pack. I liked it too, being part of a Pack, having someone that I could count on. That's what made something inside Aiden snap, I think, me joining the Pack he told me not to. He turned cruel, sadistic, like the rest of them. I feel responsible for it. For him becoming the way he is. I'm a monster, I created something evil, and it's _all my fault_."

Isaac stared at the girl he'd come to care so much for in the few days they knew one another in concern, "Anna, _hey,_ look at me."

She turned her head to look at Isaac, tears shined in her eyes as she looked at him, "Yeah?"

"It's not your fault that the bastard is the way he is, do you understand me? You are _not_ a monster, and you are_ not_ responsible for what that guy is," Isaac said to the crying girl, resting his hands on her shoulders, "Don't you dare think for a _second_ it's your fault."

"_It is_, I'm a monster, Isaac! I'm no worse than the two Alphas out there! I'm not saying this because I want you to feel bad for me, I'm saying it because I mean it. I've killed more than _either of them_, they killed their old Pack, people who at least had a fighting chance, I've murdered children and whole Packs," Anna's eyes switched from her browns to steel blues, "Do you know _why_ my eyes are blue, Isaac? Why they aren't gold like Scott or yours? They're blue so they let others know that the person with these eyes is a_ killer_," tears were blurring her vision now and she ducked her head, but made no motion to wipe away the tears that covered her face, "I hate him because he's a _constant_ reminder of my past. I came back to start over, not stay the same-"

She was cut off as she felt two strong arms go around her, pulling her into a tight hug, her forehead was pressed into Isaac's chest as she shuddered from her crying. _How can I be so weak? I need to get a grip,_ she thought to herself as she felt Isaac rest his chin on her head.

"It's okay to be weak, Anna,_ it's okay_," Isaac said in a reassuring voice, her eyes widened, she hadn't realised she actually said it, not just thought it.

They stood like that for a couple of minutes, Isaac's arms around her as she calmed down, her shuddering stopping. When she was done crying Isaac let go, giving her a smile.

"Feel better?"

Anna returned the smile, "Thank you, Isaac, for listening to my little pity speech-"

"No, it wasn't a pity speech, you've been bottled up your feelings and thoughts, and you needed to let them out. That wasn't a pity speech, it was a confession. You've let go of those thoughts, so maybe now you can move on," he said, cutting her off again.

She smiled again, and took a step forward, this time pulling him into a hug, "Thank you," she whispered, resting her chin on his shoulder, "It's good to be able to talk to someone."

Isaac smiled, "_You've been lonely for too long_."


	9. Chapter 9

**CHAPTER 9: LIVING LOUDER**

* * *

**_"Baby, I'm living louder And dreaming longer tonight, And baby, I'm fighting harder And loving stronger tonight, Because we're all just kids Who grew up way too fast Yeah, the good die young But the great will always last, We're growing older, But we're all soldiers tonight." - _****The Cab**

* * *

"I'm still gonna kill them," Isaac muttered to her as they walked down the crowded hallway.

Anna sighed, "I can't convince you otherwise, can I?"

"Nope."

"_Great_," Anna said sarcastically, "So when, exactly, are we trying to kill them?"

"_We?_" Isaac asked with a frown as the two began to walk up the steps to the second floor of the school.

"Well, yeah, I'm not gonna let you go try to kill them yourself," she said with a frown, "That and the fact that I'm curious."

"This period."

Anna turned her head, eyes wide, looking at Isaac, "_What?_ No, we can't, Isaac, we're in school!"

"Each second they're here, is another second that my patience is getting tested," he snapped, then sighed as he saw the hurt look on Anna's face, "Sorry, it's just - they killed the girl who saved me, Anna, it's unfair. It's also unfair how they're baiting both of us; Yes, I heard them taunting you too earlier."

* * *

"Why don't we start with momentum," Mr. Harris said to the class.

Anna sat in the seat next to Isaac, waiting for him to make a move to leave, and she heard his heart rate picking up. She also sensed the emotions coming off of him, anger was on the top of the list. Isaac was beginning to feel like a ticking time bomb. And Anna was too. She was starting to get really,_ really_, pissed. Aiden had talked to her in the hallway while Isaac and herself were walking to Harris'.

* * *

_Anna had walked down the hallway with Isaac by her side, they had just turned down the Science wing, and were in the middle of a conversation about pranking._

_"Derek'll be _so_ pissed if we do," Isaac said with a laugh, they were talking about pulling a prank on their Alpha which involved putting a bucket of cold water over his bedroom door so it'd fall on him, "Yeah, let's do it."_

_"You won't be doing shit with her," A voice had said behind them._

Aiden's voice.

_Both werewolves stopped walking, tensing up, Anna let out a low hiss, "Get the hell away from us, Aiden."_

_"Why? Listen, babe, I wanted to talk," he paused, glancing at Isaac, "_In private_."_

_"Don't call me that," Anna had hissed as Isaac snapped, "Shut up."_

_Aiden had only smirked, ignoring Isaac as he looked at Anna, "Why?" he had repeated to her, "You used to love me calling you that."_

_"Used. As in past tense - _no longer_. So why don't you get away from us, and find something better to do than be a dick!" Anna had snapped at him._

_Isaac had nodded in agreement, and Anna had felt hatred and anger radiating off of the guy. Meanwhile Aiden just stared at Anna._

_"Really, you're with him?"_

_Anna's eyes widened and she felt her face grow hot as she had sputtered, "W-What? N-No we aren't - I mean we -"_

_Aiden only smirked at the girl and she had shut her mouth, then opened it again, her eyes narrowed, "You know what? That is _none_ of your business to begin with and if we were you have nothing to worry about, because I'm _not_ yours, Aiden, and you _aren't_ mine. So why don't you go-"_

_She had been cut off by Aiden grabbing her wrist and he had pressed his lips against hers, Anna's eyes widened and she tried to push him away from her to no avail, and thankfully the contact was almost immediately broken by Isaac pushing Aiden off of Anna._

_"__**Don't you**_** ever**_** touch her again**__," Isaac spat at the Alpha, Anna grabbed Isaac's hand, "Let's go, Isaac, _come on_."_

_Isaac hissed at Aiden once more, eyes glowing golden in the nearly empty hallway and Aiden just smirked, walking away from the pair. Anna had to drag Isaac to Harris' so he wouldn't go kill Aiden, because, as much as she wanted him to, they were in school. That, and the hallway was still half filled._

* * *

Anna now sat in her seat, her breathing picking up as the rage she was keeping bottled up for Aiden seemed to be overfilling, and Isaac sensed it too.

"They're here for a reason, you guys, just give me a chance to figure it out before either of you do anything," Scott whispered to the two, also sensing their anger building up, "_Okay?_"

Both of the two angry werewolves ignored him, "Isaac? Anna?" Scott continued to whisper.

"Danny," Mr. Harris said to the boy, "What do we know about momentum?"

Danny started to explain and Anna looked at Isaac who looked back at her. Both of their eyes flashing with recognition as they heard two matching sets of footsteps coming from the hallway.

"_Guys_..." Scott whispered in a warning voice.

"Mr. Harris," Isaac started, cutting off Danny's answer, "Can I use the bathroom, please?"

Mr. Harris just gestured to the door and Isaac got up, walking quickly to the door.

"I have to go to the bathroom, too," Scott said, getting up.

"One at a time."

Scott continued to try but Harris gave a very vivid picture of how if Scott peed everywhere he would _still_ respond one at a time. Anna heard a fist collide with a jaw outside of the class and she stood.

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"_**One. At. A. Time. Stilinski**_."

"I'm not about to piss myself because of your _'one at a time'_ rule. Just give me a detention!" With that, Anna walked out of the class as Harris snapped, "I'll give you _two_, Stilinski!"

* * *

When she got out of the class she saw Isaac standing in the hallway with Aiden and Ethan several feet away, and Anna watched as Aiden smirked, punching Ethan in the face.

"_What the hell?_" She hissed in a low voice to Isaac, who just looked at her and then back at the twins in confusion.

Aiden continued to beat the crap out of Ethan, and when Harris and his class heard the lockers slam from Ethan's face colliding with it, they rushed out, and Aiden was already turning the corner as if he'd never been there, let alone beat the crap out of his own brother.

"_What is this?_" Harris snapped as he walked over to them, "What's going on?"

Danny went over to Ethan, "You okay?"

"T-They just came at me, taking turns with hits," Ethan lied, then repeated, "They just came at me."

"Isaac," Harris started, "Anna, what the hell did you do?"

Anna scoffed and shared a look with Isaac, _they'd just been set up._

"Detention. Both of you. That's_ three_, now, Stilinski."

* * *

"Don't let it bother you guys," Scott said as they walked down the hallway towards Isaac's locker, "It's just lunch detention. If all they want to do right now is piss you off don't give in."

"Too late, Scott, Aiden's managed to piss off _every single cell in my body_," Anna muttered to him, though she knew he could hear her perfectly clearly, Anna leaned against the locker next to Isaac's, staring at where Lydia and Aiden were now talking.

"They're just trying to get to both of you," Scott said with a frown.

Isaac glanced behind him where Aiden continued to flirt with Lydia, "Not just us."

Scott looked back and his face dropped as he saw the scene, and the male Omega listened in to the conversation.

"What about tonight?" Aiden asked the strawberry blonde.

"Nope, studying," Lydia answered.

"I can help."

Lydia gave him a disbelieving look, "Do you have an I.Q. higher than one seventy?"

"Okay," Aiden said with a grin, "You can help me," Lydia laughed and he smiled again, "Tonight then?"

Lydia simply patted his chest and walked away. Aiden turned his head to the two Omegas and Beta then, and smirked at Scott's somewhat angry look. He looked at Anna after looking at Scott, winked at her, then began to turn. Anna managed to control herself enough not to explode and beat him as much as she could in the middle of the hallway, so she settled for a glare.

_Asshole._

Scott noticed Isaac looking at him, "What?"

"Now they're getting to you."

"Not a good feeling, is it, _Tweedle Dee?_" Anna asked with a scoff as Scott stomped off to his next class, and she and Isaac went to their lunch detention.

* * *

"You three will restock the janitor's closet."

Anna was stuck in lunch detention, just like she'd be for two more days, and she sighed. _Restocking the janitor's closet. Fun._ Isaac and Anna glanced back to see Harris meant the two of them and Allison. Both stood, striding over to Harris.

"Uh, Mr. Harris," Isaac said then when he was in front of the teacher he lowered his voice, "Does it have to be with her?"

"Yeah, I_ really_ would rather not have to be near her, do we _have_ to be with her?" Anna snapped, not even bothering to lower her voice.

Anna had grown to dislike Allison based off of what she'd known and seen the Huntress do. She was quite annoying in Anna's eyes, although she was thankful Scott and Derek hadn't died in the bank vault, Allison was the reason Boyd and Cora were set loose. Not to mention the fact that her mother tried to_ kill_ Scott, her father held a gun to Scott's head apparently on more than one occasion, her grandfather was the psychotic madman who had tried to kill Jackson Whittemore, whom Anna had been friends with before she moved, tried to receive the bite by force, brain washed his daughter into burning Derek's house and family _alive_, and he was apparently the reason Deucalion started the Alpha Pack in the first place. Then there was Allison's past. When Anna asked Isaac why he was so tense whenever he heard Allison or her family's name mentioned he had just told her that he and Allison weren't really friends, and he didn't like her.

"Now that I know you prefer not to, Mr. Lahey, and you _really_ do not want to, Stilinski, yes. Yes, you both _have_ to be with her," Harris said with a sadistic smile.

"_Great._" Isaac muttered, and Anna rolled her eyes at their teacher, simply saying, "_Peachy_."

* * *

After they had got the supplies, they walked towards the janitors' closet, and Allison opened the door for the two werewolves. Isaac rolled in the cart of supplies and Anna carried a box, that what would be heavy to most but was pretty light for her, into the closet.

"I hate Harris," she muttered as she placed the box down and took out the first of many bottles of Windex.

Isaac began to put away some of the cleaning supplies but glanced around the room every few seconds, Anna could hear his heart rate pick up a little bit.

"You okay?" Allison asked before Anna could.

"Yeah, yeah, just _not_ a fan of small spaces."

"Can I ask you a question? And this doesn't leave the room, Anna,_ please_?" Allison asked then directed her attention back to Isaac.

"Do you have to?" Isaac asked and Anna nearly laughed at his snarky comment to the Huntress.

"I guess not... I'm gonna ask anyway. Did you tell anyone I was at the school the other night?" Anna's mouth fell open,_ what?_ "I was helping," was Allison's comment when she saw Anna's reaction.

"Uh, was I supposed to?" Isaac asked with a frown.

Allison smiled a little bit, "It'd make me really happy if you didn't."

"Yeah, well, you being_ happy_ isn't really a big priority of mine. Since you _stabbed me_. _Twenty times_. _With knives_," Isaac said as he put away some more cleaning supplies, Anna dropped one of the Windex's, eyes wide and mouth open.

"_What!_ Allison you little-" Anna started taking a step towards the girl, each second she was near Allison she just grew more and more annoyed with the girl.

"They were actually _Chinese Ring Daggers_, but, sorry," Allison said.

"Was that an apology?" Isaac asked.

"Would you accept an apology?" Isaac let out a laugh at Allison's question and Anna scoffed. Before Isaac could answer, however, the janitors' closet's door closed and it turned nearly pitch black, but Anna's eyes adjusted, and she saw Isaac's eyes widened as he went to the door, trying to open it.

"No, no, no, no," he muttered trying to get it open.

"Maybe it locked from the outside," Allison said with a frown.

"No, there's something against it."

"He's right, I can hear it. It's not budging, guys," Anna said staring at the door.

Isaac's heart was beating a mile a minute, as he started to freak out, and Anna knew what he was thinking about. A couple nights ago Isaac had confessed that his father used to lock him in a freezer. Isaac was probably feeling claustrophobic,_ this isn't good._

"Isaac, Isaac, calm down," Anna said, taking a step towards him, "Isaac, you've got to calm down."

Isaac just let out a shaky breath and knocked on the closet's door, as if maybe someone was playing a joke and he was asking them to let them out.

"Come on," Isaac muttered, banging on the door, trying to get it to open.

"Isaac calm down."

"If you don't relax you're going to shift, Isaac, please it's okay," Anna tried to calm him down again.

Isaac just shook his head and began to beat at the door, yelling at trying to get it open.

"Allison, _step away_, go to the corner, he's gonna shift," Anna warned the Huntress who quickly obeyed, and the Omega turned to a freaking out Isaac, "Isaac, you need to calm down. You aren't_ there_. You're here. You're fine, you're okay. Please, calm down, Isaac," She said in a shaky voice, and she noticed Allison stepping forward, reaching out a hand to rest it on Isaac's shaking shoulder, "It's okay, Isaac," Allison tried.

Isaac turned to both of the girls then, eyes glowing molten yellow, fangs bared. Anna let out a growl, also half shifting and as Isaac took a step forward she hissed at him, eyes flashing to her steel blue ones.

"Isaac! Isaac stop!" Allison was screaming to the out of control,_ literally he had no idea what he was doing_, boy. Isaac took another step forward, throwing Anna into the wall as if she were a rag doll, and she quickly got up only to see Isaac gripping Allison's wrists, while Allison screamed at him.

Anna grabbed him at the same time another pair of hands did, throwing him out of the closet. Still half transformed, Isaac went to get back up but Scott, who had basically saved the day, grabbed his throat while Anna had been shaking his shoulders.

"_ISAAC!_" He roared, eyes glowing gold and Isaac roared back but then he seemed to come to realisation at what was happening and transformed back.

Allison walked out of the closet, holding her wrist in her hand, "It's okay, I'm fine," she reassured Scott as he inspected the cuts.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that," Isaac said, trying to calm his breaths as he realised he was okay and out of the tight space, he looked next to him at Anna whom he noticed was glaring at Allison, "I didn't hurt you too, did I?"

Anna didn't stop glaring at Allison as she spoke, "No, I'm fine."

"_I'm so sorry_," Isaac said to Allison.

"It's not his fault," Allison said to Scott then she finally noticed Anna, "Why are you glaring at me?"

"Because if something like this ever happens again, _I'm not even going to help you._ When I said _'Go in the corner, he's going to shift'_, you completely ignored me, so those scratches on your arm are _your own damn fault_."

"_I was trying to help_."

Anna rolled her eyes, she didn't even bother responding to the dumb bitch.

"Maybe you _should've_ listened to her," Scott said quietly to Allison who gave him a look, and he turned his gaze to Isaac, "I guess now we know they weren't just trying to get you angry. They wanna get someone hurt."

"So are we gonna do something?" Isaac asked, looking at the male Omega.

"Yeah, we're gonna get them angry," Scott said, looking down at the two werewolves whom were still trying to calm down from the whole situation, "_Really_ angry."

"I think," Anna said then smiled, "I know _exactly_ what we can do."

"What?"

"Their bikes. Their motorcycles? _They're in love with them._ Aiden and Ethan used to talk about them like they were their children. We mess with the bikes, and they'll be _seriously_ pissed."

"What are you saying we do to them?" Isaac asked with a grin, he was starting to like the idea more and more each second.

"We hot wire Aiden's bike, and tear apart some of Ethan's. Scott, you said before that you've got a class with them, right?"

"Yeah, next period," Scott confirmed.

"Splendid," Anna said with a grin, "You can show them the bike parts, and then someone drives the bike into school."

"I can," Isaac said, his face mirroring Anna's, "You think one of them will run out?"

"Positive, then, you make it look like _they_ were the ones driving it in school. That'll result in suspension, then we'll be even. Well, kinda, I still want to get Aiden back for kissing me," Anna said with a frown.

"He _what?_" Scott hissed and Anna simply nodded.

Scott looked at the girl he had grown up with, whom was practically his sister, with wide eyes, then turned to Isaac, "You're right, _we should kill them_."

Anna simply grinned, stood, then placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "I knew I've been rubbing off on you, _Tweedle Dee_."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hi, everyone! Thank you all so much for all of your reviews, favorites, and follows! How was everyone's New Years? Let me know and please leave a review if you have the time! Thanks again so much! :3**


	10. Chapter 10

**CHAPTER 10: BAD DAY**

* * *

_**"And that moment was so hard for me to breathe, yeah, Cause you took away the biggest part of me, yeah, Life is so unpredictable, yeah..." **_**- Justin Bieber**

* * *

"Hey, bro, what's up?" Anna asked as she walked up to her brother, he turned to her with a confused look as the two walked down the outside school corridor.

"I thought you and Scott were dealing with Evil One and Two."

"Well, the Hunter is hot wiring his bike at the moment, and Isaac'll be riding it down soon, and Scott's heading to class to mess with them."

"What about you?" Stiles asked with a frown.

"_Me?_" Anna asked with a devious smile, "_I'm_ going to go get Ethan back for calling me _'Guard Pup'_."

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asked his twin, "You know what _no!_ I don't wanna know what's going on in those demonic thoughts!"

"Stiles, please, my head is filled with _nothing_ but _angelic_ thoughts," Anna said with a innocent smile.

Her brother rolled his eyes at his sister, not believing her, "So, how've you been? I feel like I haven't talked to you in so long."

Anna sighed, she really hadn't spoken to her brother much in the past two days, she'd mostly been over Derek's; training with him, Isaac, and sadly, Peter.

"I've been fine," she said with a smile, "What about you, bro?"

"Decent, other than ya know, the human sacrifices. That, and worrying for _you and Scott_'s safety half of the time then worrying about _myself_ the other half."

"You're human, though," Anna said with a frown as she stopped at her locker, "Why would you need to worry about yourself? _Supernatural_ doesn't really like to mix with_ humans_."

"Yeah, I get that, but in case you haven't realised, the past three sacrifices have all been _virgins_. Guess who's a virgin, Anna? _Me!_ Stiles is still a virgin who could be a human sacrifice!" Stiles yelled in an exasperated tone.

Anna gave her brother a wide eyed look, "Seriously, Stiles?"

"Yes, seriously, Annie," Stiles, using his sister's nickname for a nickname, said with a frown as she handed him a binder to hold, then his eyes widened, "Wait, _hold up._ **_HOLD UP. _**Are you saying what I _think_ you're saying? Becau-"

"Oh, God, Stiles, _no_. No, that's not what I was saying. I just figured you weren't one," Anna hissed in a horrified voice.

"_Thank God_... Wait why would you think_ I_ wasn't?"

"'Cause I figured you and Heather were together... Guess I was wrong," Anna said with a shrug as she closed her locker.

"Oh... Nah, Heather never liked me like that," Stiles frowned as he and his sister walked towards his next class, as she had nothing better to do until she could sneak to the janitor's closet for some spray paint, "So you're not worried about being sacrificed?"

"Nope, I can defend my self - Well, _somewhat._ Anyway, I think I can handle someone trying to kill me, er,_ sacrifice_ me. That, and it seems like whatever is killing these people, they're just going for humans, not anyone Supernatural."

"Oh," was all Stiles said, his sister was right. None of the sacrifices _were_ or _had_ known about the supernatural world.

"I'll see ya later, _Tweedle Dum_, I've got lockers to spray paint," Anna smirked at her brother as he shot her a wide eyed look.

* * *

After Anna had managed to find two bottles of spray paint, one bright red the other black, she had spray painted the camera in the hallway so no one could see that _she_ was the culprit. She spray painted both Aiden and Ethan's lockers. Ethan's locker sported a bunch of cuss words and Aiden's had "**_PLEASE KICK THE OWNER OF THIS LOCKER_**". Anna smiled, happy with her work and turned when she heard a motorcycle start up from outside of the school.

Anna ran up to the front door of the school and opened the door as far as it could go so Isaac would have enough space to get into the school. She watched as Isaac drove into the school, and smiled as she saw Aiden running down the hall towards where Isaac was driving his motorcycle. While Isaac stopped the motorcycle in front of Aiden, Anna had run up to the two, smirking in satisfaction as Aiden roared at Isaac, "_GET OFF MY BIKE_!"

Isaac took off Aiden's helmet then, and with a smirk, he said, "No problem," He flipped over Aiden, and landed with ease on his feet. However, Anna brushed past Aiden and shot him a knowing grin of what would happen once the teachers saw what he'd done - Well at least what it _looked_ like he'd done. The Omega was surprised when Isaac slung an arm around her waist and smirked at Aiden once more, "I wouldn't try talking to Anna again, if I were you, or I'll do more than get you_ suspended_."

Anna's mouth dropped open at Isaac's threat as the two walked towards a grinning Scott and Allison, well, that and the fact his hand had yet to leave her waist. But smiled as she noticed that everyone had run out of their classrooms, and were now gaping at Aiden and the motorcycle in his grasp. Miss Blake ran out into the hallway, gasping as she saw her student when she realised that he had_ run out of her class to ride a motorcycle._

"You have_ got_ to be kidding me," Miss Blake said, "You _do_ know this will result in a _suspension_?"

Allison ducked her head so no one would see she was laughing, and Scott grinned at the scene before them, glancing at his three friends next to him. Anna let out a laugh as soon as she looked up at Isaac. He had a grin that spread from ear to ear, and he looked down at her with the same grin.

"_Alright_, show's over, kids! _Back to class!_ **_NOW!_**" Miss Blake yelled as she dragged Aiden by his ear, probably, to the principle's office.

However, instead of heading back to class, Allison, Scott, Anna, and Isaac stayed behind to have a fit of laughter.

"Oh, gosh, that was _great_," Allison breathed as she finally stopped laughing, "I'm gonna head to Harris', I'll see you guys later."

As she walked away, Anna noticed her brother's best friend stare after the girl with longing, "You should go talk to her, Scotty."

Scott snapped his gaze to Anna and his eyes suddenly widened, avoiding her and Isaac's knowing looks, and he looked anywhere else but at the two's looks. Scott noticed Isaac's arm around Anna's waist, and he raised an eyebrow at the two in front of them.

"What?" Anna asked with a slight frown as she saw Scott staring at her.

He just continued to stare at the two, and Anna was close to beating the reason from her friend as he continued stare at her. Before she could, though, he glanced at the arm that had yet to withdraw from around her waist and as she noticed what Scott was indicating, Isaac noticed too. Anna glanced up at Isaac and her cheeks grew warm and rosy as she took a step away from the guy at the same moment he did, stuffing his hands in his pocket with a small smile.

"S-So, Scott, eh, w-what are we gonna do now? They're gonna want to get us back," Anna stuttered out,_ Gosh, why am I such an idiot? I'm making it awkward now!_

Scott simply shrugged, smiling at his friend's awkward behavior after he had pointed out Isaac and her's closeness, "They won't try anything."

* * *

"_They won't try anything_," Anna mimicked in a high-pitched, annoyed tone, then hit Scott's shoulder, "Dumbass!"

Scott shot her a look and then turned his attention back to the Alpha twins in front of them. Scott, Isaac, and Anna were heading out to the cross-country practice when the saw the twins standing in the abandoned hallway, ready for them. From the angry stares the three were receiving from the twins, their visit was obviously for payback. The two Alphas glanced at one another, their expressions pissed, and then took off their shirts.

_"Greaaaaaat," _Anna dragged out the word, each letter laced with sarcasm, "Yeah, we should start running."

"We can take 'em," Isaac stated, dropping his bag and started to roll up his sleeves.

"Are you kidding?!" Scott hissed and started to make a run for it as the joined Alpha twins roared at the two Omegas and Beta.

"_Isaac!_" Anna yelled at him, grabbing his hand and dragging him with her.

With the combined strength and speed of both twins, the giant Alpha easily caught up with the three werewolves and gripped Scott and Isaac by their necks, and threw them back into the hallway, away from the safety of outside, and since Anna and Isaac were still gripping one another's hand, she flew back with them. The Alphas let out a roar, ready to attack when Anna heard clicking behind her and her friends. Anna stared as the blind man from the elevator a few days back walked past them and towards the twins. She watched as the twins shifted back into their separate forms, and Ethan looked at the ground as Aiden stared at the three on the ground. The blind man lifted his walking stick and took off the red tip to show a sharp-pointed tip. The blind man flicked the blade across the twins' cheeks, then put the cap back on as he turned back to face the three teenagers on the ground. Anna unconsciously grabbed Isaac's hand as the blind man looked at them with unseeing eyes. The man turned his head to look at Aiden.

"Break the Bond, Aiden," the man snapped at the Alpha, "You _should_ have before we let the girl go... Anna," the man said as he turned his head towards the girl, "I'm truly sorry for the pain you're about to feel."

Isaac squeezed Anna's hand, and Anna tensed as the man turned on his heel and began to walk down the hall. Ethan began to stalk after him, glancing back at the three he wished to receive punishment for what they'd done to his brother. While Ethan continued to walk towards the blind man, Aiden had stopped walking, turning his head a little so half of his face could be seen and he stared at the ground as he spoke.

"...I'm sorry, Annie..." Aiden could see out of the corner of his eye Anna's frightened look as she gripped the boy, Isaac's, hand with hers and her other hand gripped his arm.

Aiden broke the Bond then; the Bond he had put on her before they had broken up, the Mark he'd placed on her so other werewolves would know that she was his, and it was the same Mark and Bond that he'd used to make sure she was okay when he'd left. Aiden felt a numb sensation then, as he felt the Bond break, it was almost as if he'd just plunged into freezing water, and then the feeling was gone, and he felt whole again. He knew that a far worse feeling would reach Anna in a few moments, maybe even minutes, but she'd definitely feel pain instead of a numb feeling. Kali had once told him what it'd feel like once a Bond was broken, how it never really hurt for those that _made_ the Bond, only those who had_ been_ Marked. Worse part of it all? The longer the Bond was in tact, the worse it'd feel. The odds weren't in Anna's favor, because the Bond was there for nearly a full year.

Aiden left quickly with Deucalion and his brother, not wanting to be there when Anna felt the Bond break.

* * *

"Who the hell was _that?_" Isaac breathed as they heard the doors close from the school's entrance.

"Deucalion," Anna and Scott both said, Anna's eyes were still wide, waiting for something else to happen.

"Anna... What were they talking about?" Scott asked his friend as he stood and patted off the dirt and dust from when he landed on the ground, the two werewolves beside him did the same, and Anna let go of Isaac's hand and arm as she walked to pick up her gym bag filled with her new uniform for cross-country that coach gave her.

"I don't kn-" Anna couldn't finish her sentence as she dropped her bag and fell to her knees.

She suddenly felt as though she didn't have legs as she landed on her side. Anna heard Isaac and Scott calling her name, but they sounded far away. _What is this?_ Everything started to turn fuzzy as she saw black dots surround her vision. Then the dots were gone. And the pain came. As Anna choked on a scream, she felt two strong arms pick her up bridal style, and a distant voice that could only belong to Isaac say that he'd take her to Derek. _Derek? Who's Derek?_ Oh, right, he was her Alpha. She couldn't remember anything for a moment. All Anna could think of was the unbearable pain that shot through her again and again. And as the female werewolf felt wind against her skin as she continued to cry and scream in pain, she felt what must have been the _"Bond"_ Deucalion was talking about minutes - but seemed like hours to Anna - ago, breaking.

"What the hell is this, Isaac? What happened to her!?" Anna heard another distant voice say as the grip on her tightened.

"I-I don't know... D-Deucalion said something to Aiden - One of the Alpha's - the one Anna was with? He told him to _'Break the Bond'_? Derek, what the hell is happening to her? _Derek!_" Anna heard Isaac stutter, his voice seemed less distant than Derek's did.

"She'll be_ fine_, Isaac. It's running it's course, this is what happens when a Bond is broken. Just, _Isaac?_ She'll be fine, _calm down._ Take her to your room and give her some space."

Anna just grabbed Isaac's sweater, silently begging him not to leave her.

"Will you tell me what the hell it means to _'Break the Bond'_? Or what a Bond is?"

"It's... It's hard to explain. It's like... Like a scent. Something a werewolf can put on the one they're Marking as their mate, it let's others know that the person Marked is taken. The Bond makes it so the two Bonded are like one person-"

"So, what, Aiden's feeling this too?" Isaac's voice asked and although Anna couldn't see him clearly, she knew he was gesturing to her shaking and crying state.

"No... When a bond is broken, only the one Marked feels pain," Derek's far away voice explained, "The other just feels a numbing feeling."

"_How_ do you know this?"

"Because a while back, before I found out my girlfriend was a _psychotic bitch_, I Marked her," Derek said with a sigh, "Just give her a few minutes, Isaac, she'll be fine soon."

The two male werewolves looked down at the shaking girl in Isaac's arms, she was clutching Isaac's sweater as if it were her lifeline as she continued to shake and cry. Neither werewolf knew what pain she was in, however, and they didn't want to either; It looked painful enough, they didn't need a description. Anna felt some pain slowly slipping away as she felt a hand grip her free one, and she felt some of the pain slip away. Isaac carried the pain filled girl into his room and when she refused to let go of him, he sat on the bed, holding Anna to him.

"I-I-It's st-stopping, I thi-think," Anna managed out as the pain started to drain from her.

Isaac was silent as he absently brushed Anna's chocolate hair out of her face, and she took a shaky breath as she opened her eyes, which had been clenched shut for the past couple minutes. The two were silent for a few moments while Anna felt all the pain disappear and she let go of Isaac's shirt, wiping her tear stained face and eyes.

"You okay now?"

"I think so... Yeah, I'm fine," Anna breathed and sat up some and she noticed how close they were, a light blush appeared on her tear swollen cheeks as she spoke, "Thank you, Isaac."

"Oh, yeah, uh, it's no biggie, just ya know, wanted to make sure you're okay," Isaac rambled as he looked at Anna with a slight blush appearing on his own cheeks.

She smiled a bit and he glanced at her lips and then back to her eyes. However, Anna noticed his glance and leaned in a bit, he did too, but just before their lips could touch, the door was opened. Derek stood in the doorway with an amused look on his face as he gave his two werewolves a knowing look, and they both turned cherry red as they scooted away from one another. But suddenly Derek had a serious look plastered on his face as he looked down at his cup of water.

"We need to talk," Derek said with a frown, "All of us. Get your stuff."

Anna and Isaac shared a look as they both stood from the mattress and Anna followed their Alpha into the main room of the loft while Isaac grabbed his things.

"Neither of you can stay here anymore," Derek said as he turned away from his Beta and Omega, staring out at the dark sky as rain poured down.

Isaac gave out a disbelieving scoff and then laughed without humor, "I don't get it, what, did something happen?"

"It's just not gonna work with three of you here, well _two_ of you here all the time, and _one_ of you here half of the time," Derek explained, not turning to his wolves, "I've got Cora now. It's too much. I need you out of here tonight, Isaac. And, Anna, you can't stay anymore."

Isaac let out another disbelieving laugh, "Where am I supposed to go?"

"Somewhere else."

"Did we do something wrong, Derek?" the Beta asked as he leaned on the support beam of the loft.

"You're _both_ doing something wrong by not leaving."

"Come on, Derek, what are we going to do? Isaac doesn't have anywhere to go, he can't stay at my house, my Dad would kill me if I asked," Anna tried to reason with her Alpha, "And if we can't stay here, then you won't be able to have your Pack if the Alphas come."

"Get out."

"Come on, Derek-" Isaac started, an unbelieving smile came to his lips, his Alpha was just joking, _right?_

"_GO!_" Derek yelled and threw his glass at Isaac and Anna's eyes widened as she stepped away from the Beta.

How could Derek do that to Isaac? He _had_ to have known that his father beat him, _abused him_, right? How could he try to hurt, or at least scare, Isaac like that? It was cruel. Isaac stood up straight and looked back at Derek without turning, and then he bent down, picked up his bag and walked towards the door. Anna stared at Derek for a moment as he turned and leaned over the table, after deciding she was_ officially pissed and angry_ at the man, she caught up to Isaac and slammed the loft door shut.

* * *

Anna caught up with Isaac in a second as he walked towards the exit of the loft building, and she gripped his hand in hers. She felt him intertwine his fingers with hers and he stopped walking.

"You'll be okay," Anna said as she also stopped walking, "We'll figure it out, Isaac."

"What am I supposed to do, Anna? I've got _nowhere_ to go, I can't stay with you. I don't have any money for an apartme-"

"Scott."

"What?" Isaac asked with a frown.

"_Scott._ Stay with Scott. He'll let you. You said he feels responsible for you and Boyd, right? He'll let you stay with him."

"You think so?"

"_Please_," Anna said with a smile as she rolled her eyes playfully, "Scott would probably let _Satan_ stay with him if he asked nicely. Of course he'll let you stay with him, you're his friend."

"Okay... I'll ask," Isaac said with a small smile then looked out the loft building's lobby doors, "Sucks that we have to walk in the ran, though."

"Eh, I'm fine with it, as long as I'm with you."

Isaac looked at her with a slightly shocked expression, had he just heard her right? He decided he'd just ask, "_Huh?_"

Anna blushed a little and looked down at their intertwined hands, as she mumbled, "Uh, I just, uh, I said that I'm fine walking in the rain, you know, if I'm with you."

Isaac just smiled like a fool as he looked down at the girl, "What was that, Stilinski?"

"Oh, shut it, Lahey," she muttered, blushing more as she looked up at him, "You_ know_ you heard me."

"Yeah, I know, I just wanted to hear it again," he said with a smile.

"We should, eh, get to Scott's," she said with a small smile and started to walk to the door but before she could open the door, she felt a tug on her hand and the next thing she knew, Isaac was standing in front of her, their faces close. Anna's eyes widened the slightest bit as she now glanced at Isaac's lips and they both leaned in, and after their lips touched for a moment, they were both grinning.

"_Now_ we can get to Scott's."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I hope you guys like this chapter! It took me forever to write due to school. :( Anyway, I hope you all can forgive me for this late chapter update, I'll probably update some time tomorrow? If not, sorry, I'll update as soon as I can! Thank you all, again, for 21 reviews, 25 favorites, and 36 follows! :3**


	11. Chapter 11

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Hey everyone! We're on episode 5 now! Yay! I'll be doing these next chapters like they are in the episode, so it might be a bit confusing but that's just how it's gonna be! Enjoy & review!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 11: RUN**

* * *

**_"...And we'll run for our lives, I can hardly speak I understand, Why you can't raise your voice to say, To think I might not see those eyes, Makes it so hard not to cry, And as we say our long goodbye, I nearly do..." - Snow Patrol_**

* * *

"Everyone on the bus! Come on, Female Stilinski, we don't have all day! _Get on the bus!_"

Stiles got on the bus, still half asleep, as his sister started to argue with the coach. It was _way_ too early for this.

"Coach, it's _five thirty in the morning_, it's too early to be awake on a Saturday. My brother and I are the only ones here, and it's, like,_ really_ hot and humid, can't we just stay inside the school with the air conditio-"

"No!" Coach yelled, "_No_ excuses! You've rejoined the team, you've gotta do what needs to be done! Now, _get on the bus!_"

Anna sighed as she picked up her bag and walked towards the bus, shooting a quick glare at the coach/teacher. She started to drift off as she took a seat towards front of the bus, incase she'd get car sick, like she did quite often. Just as the girl started to fall back asleep, she heard her coach yelling again.

"I swear on everything precious in life, if that man doesn't _shut up_, I'm going to throw him into the pits of Hell myself," Anna seethed.

"McCall! Boyd! Lahey! You all look_ fabulous!_" Coach was yelling in his _loud, obnoxious_, voice, "I was only kidding! You three look like death rolled out of a bed, get your asses on the bus!"

* * *

Stiles looked over the seats as he heard a thudding noise, and he finally saw his sister hitting her head on the bus' window as he heard Coach yelling at the three werewolves. He heard her mumbling something, probably to herself, as their friends got onto the bus.

"Hey," Anna said with a smile as soon as she saw Isaac, the Beta smiled back and sat down next to her.

It was Stiles, now, whom was seething. He didn't like Isaac much before due to last year, and now that he and Stiles' sister were together, Stiles didn't like him _at all_.

"Hey, man," Scott's voice penetrated Stiles' thoughts of ten ways to murder Isaac if he hurt his sister, "You alright?"

"Yeah," Stiles said as he moved his legs from the seat, making room for his best friend, "Just planning."

"_What?_"

"_Planning._ Y'know on what I'll do," Stiles started, glaring at Isaac's head as he said the last part, "If he hurts my sister. Y'know all the painful ways he'll suffer."

* * *

"God, Stiles, _shut up!_" Anna yelled, not turning to her brother as she overheard him talking to Scott.

She'd just overheard her brother's full-out threat to Isaac if he hurt her, which she knew he'd never do. Isaac chuckled next to her as he gave her hand a squeeze as the two sat in the bus seat. For the next thirty minutes or so, the four werewolves and one human on the bus were silent as the bus started to fill up, each had their minds on the one thing that wouldn't escape their thoughts; What happened the night before. Anna sighed as she leaned her head on Isaac's shoulder, wishing she could forget the whole thing. It was terrible.

"Stop thinking about it," Isaac muttered to her, "He wouldn't want you to."

* * *

Once everyone was on the bus, Coach had given everyone a set of rules to follow by during their ride.

"_NO_ GETTING UP," Coach started in a commanding tone, "_NO_ EATING. _NO_ DRINKING. _NO_ FOOLING AROUND. _NO_ BEING OBNOXIOUS... YES, _YOU,_ GREENBERG! AND LASTLY _NO_ PUKING!" Coach took a seat in the first row and muttered under his breath, "We've had enough puking last time we were on this bus, _please_ _Dear Lord,_ bless us with no throw up."

* * *

"Stop thinking about it, man."

"Like neither of you are?" Boyd asked, turning his head to look at the two werewolves.

"_All_ of us will stop thinking about it," Anna said with a frown.

"I _can't_."

"Well there's nothing you can do about it either," Isaac said turning his head to look at his friend.

"You sure about that?"

"Boyd, _stop_," Anna said with a sigh, "We can't do anything about it, alright? Don't try anything. Boyd?" She looked past Isaac to their Pack mate, "Please?"

Boyd sighed as he turned his head towards the only Alpha on the bus; Ethan, and stared at him as he spoke quietly, "We _can_ do something..."

* * *

"Okay, next word, _Darach_, it's a noun..."

Anna's head snapped behind her as she heard her brother say those words and she quickly pulled out her cell phone, typing away.

_'Idiot, Evil Two can hear you!'_

Anna stared back at her brother as Isaac and Boyd turned to her with amused and confused looks.

"What's going on?"

"My brother's being an idiot..._ Again_."

They all watched now, as they awaited Stiles' reaction to the text but none came. _Idiot..._

"You okay?" Danny's voice penetrated Anna's staring and she listened closely as he talked to Ethan.

"Huh? Yeah, why?" Ethan asked.

"You've checked your phone, like, five times in the past couple of minutes... Waiting for an important message?"

"No... Nothing."

Anna grinned as she went back to texting, although this time it was not to her brother.

"Why do you have his number?" Isaac whispered as he stared at her phone.

"_Shhh,_ let me do my thing," Anna smiled.

Anna then sent the text.

_'Hey, Ethan, buddy, old pal, how's it going?'_

And then another.

_'Oh, you probably thought that was your important text right?'_

That one earned her a growl from the Alpha two seats away.

_'Wait you probably thought that was the important one'_

_'OoOoPpPpPpSs'_

_'I wonder how long it'll take for me to annoy you'_

_'lol'_

"Anna, send me another text and I swear I'm going to _rip your throat out_," Ethan hissed under his breath so only the werewolves could here it.

Isaac tensed up next to her and snapped his head towards the Alpha, whom was smirking like a devil.

_'k'_

* * *

"**Ethan sit back in your seat, dammit!**" Coach yelled.

* * *

"It's 'cause it's from an Alpha... It'll heal," Anna heard Scott say from the back of the bus as she rested her head on Isaac's shoulder while he traced patterns on her hand that he held. They'd been on the bus for about three hours, and still had maybe five more to go..._ This won't be fun._

"How come Boyd, Isaac, and Anna are fine?"

There was silence for a minute and Anna was worried for her friend as she heard Scott finally say, "I can't believe he's dead... I can't believe Derek's dead..."

Anna couldn't help but have the memories of the night before flood her mind and thoughts.

* * *

_"Anna! Dad and I are heading out for dinner! Wanna come?" Stiles asked as he walked up to Anna's room._

_"Nah, I'm gonna head over to Scott's, actually, he asked me to come over," Anna said with a frown as she finished the last sentence for her History report._

_"Okay, tell him I said 'Hey'," Stiles said with a smile as he left his sister's room and walked out the door with their father._

_Anna sighed as she stood, and she switched from her comfy sweatpants and hoodie to a pair of faded jeans, a red, blue, and white plaid shirt, black combat boots, and a leather jacket on top of the plaid shirt. Once she was ready, she hopped into her black buggie and drove towards Scott's house._

_Once she was there, she knocked on the door, only to have no answer. Once she'd knocked again two more times, to have yet again, no answer, Anna walked into the back yard and jumped into Scott's open window. How did she know it was Scott's? She_ _**didn't**__, so when she landed in the room, she found out it was the guest room, er, Isaac's room. And what was he doing? Sleeping like a rock. _Of course...

_"Isaac?" Anna asked, softly shaking his shoulder with her hand._

_"No... No not again... I can fix it..." Isaac mumbled._

_"...Isaac?"_

_"Please... Don't make me... Don't make me go in the freezer... __**Please**__!"_

_"__**Isaac!**__"_

_The beta sat up with a gasp, eyes glowing yellow, and he snapped his head to Anna, canines exposed._

_"Isaac! Isaac, it's me, __**it's Anna**__!"_

_Her words seemed to calm him down, because his eyes turned back to their familiar blue and he stared at her, "Anna?"_

_"Yeah, you okay?"_

_"I-I'm, uh, I'm fine, thanks," Isaac said as he ran a hand through his hair, then he looked back at her, a confused expression had settled on his face, "What are you doing here?"_

_"My dad and brother went out, I was gonna get bored."_

_"They didn't invite you...?"_

_"Uh, yeah, they, um, they did. I just decided I'd rather not go," Anna confessed with a frown as she sat on the end of Isaac's bed._

_"Why?" He asked with a frown, scooting over to sit next to her._

_"I feel terrible," she said with a frown, "I feel like there's tension between us, when we're around my father. We're hiding things from him, and it's like, like, if it were just __**one**__ of us hiding this whole thing from him, it'd be easier, but now __**both**__ of us are."_

_"If he ever figures it out, or if you tell him, he'll understand," Isaac said with a small smile, taking Anna's hand in his._

_"__**He'll understand?**__ Isaac, if we ever tell him,__** the sheriff**__; one who believes justice should be served to __**anyone**__, how am I going to look him in the eye ever again? He'll know that I'm a killer, how am I supposed to tell him, __**'Dad, I've killed people'**__?"_

_"You'll figure it out, Anna, and you don't have to tell him," Isaac reassured her and kissed the side of her head, "It'll be okay."_

_"I hope so..."_

* * *

"The two of you! Back in your seats!" Coach snapped as he blew his whistle, he turned to a car sick Jared, "Jared, car sick, again? _How do you even get on the bus!?_"

Jared made a noise and Coach glared at him, "Look at me! Y'know what, _don't look at me,_ look at the horizon. Keep your eyes on the horizon... _McCall!_ Not you too!"

"Ah, no, Coach, I'm good!" Scott said in a pained voice.

Coach gave him a look that said_ "you better be"_ and glanced around the bus, making sure no one else was getting sick, then he finally noticed his new - and best - female runner with a mix of emotions on her face while she leaned on Lahey's shoulder.

"Female Stilinski! _Please, Dear Lord, tell me you aren't sick too!_"

She just shook her head, "No, Coach, just tired and in a bad mood."

"Well get out of your funk, we've got a meet soon!"

* * *

"What about the three ticking time bombs right near him?" Anna heard her brother say to Scott.

"No... They won't do anything," Scott said, but he sounded as if he were talking to Anna, Isaac, and Boyd instead of Stiles, "_Not here_."

"So what if they do, you gonna stop them?" Stiles questioned, glancing at Anna who had sat up and glanced back at the pair.

"If I have to."

* * *

"We might miss the meet," Isaac said as he glanced at the news app on his phone, they were now stuck in traffic.

"_Fun_," Anna said sarcastically as she glanced at Boyd who looked majorly pissed off, "Boyd, _please_."

Boyd was growling as his eyes started to shift from brown to golden, he ignored Anna and Isaac while they repeatedly called his name.

_This can't be good..._


	12. Chapter 12

**CHAPTER 12: HOW TO SAVE A LIFE**

* * *

_**"Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend, Somewhere along in the bitterness, And I would have stayed up with you all night, Had I known how to save a life"**_** -The Fray**

* * *

"I know who _started_ it," Anna heard a distant voice, which she barely heard, say from a few cars behind the bus.

"Is that what Aiden told you?" Allison's voice asked the first, Lydia, and Anna shifted in her seat, listening closely to the conversation coming from Lydia and Allison.

"_Aiden?_" Lydia asked with a snort, then laughed, "Whoa, whoa, _whoa_. Is _that_ why you brought me on this little road trip? Oh my gosh, you're keeping an eye on them _and_ me!"

"So there's nothing going on between you two?"

Anna could hear them a little better now that she was focusing on their conversation. She didn't want to eavesdrop, but she couldn't help it. As much as she wanted to after the bank last night, she still cared about Aiden's well-being. Even if Anna said she hated him, even if she tried to convince herself she did, she knew she didn't deep down; She still loved him. She even admitted it yesterday. Even after what happened last night, she still couldn't bring her self to fully hate him. All these reasons and that she also didn't want Lydia, whom was one of her close friends, getting hurt by him.

"I'm appalled by the accusation!" Lydia said and Anna could catch the mocking tone laced in her statement.

"Nothing?" Allison said with a laugh.

"Nothing!" But Anna could hear, even from nearly the front of the bus and three cars away, the jump in Lydia's heartbeat.

_Liar..._

Allison seamed to catch the lie also, "I think you shouldn't use him as your distraction, Lyd," Okay, maybe Allison wasn't as stupid as Anna thought.

"Why not? He's using me as his, well _now_ he is, whatever, it's a fair trade," Lydia said and Anna frowned, _What? Aiden was using Lydia as a distraction?_

"For..."

"For who do you think? Did you miss the tension you couldn't even cut with a _chainsaw_ in lunch yesterday?"

"Well, I figured that was because you invited him to eat lunch with us and y'know Scott, Stiles, Isaac, and Anna _hate_ him," Allison said with a hint of annoyance laced on her words.

"True... But no, I was talking about Aiden and Anna... What? You don't know?"

"Know what?"

"_Aiden and Anna!_ They were an item, Allison, and they broke up," Lydia explained as if it were obvious, the next part shocked Anna, "He said they talked before the fight and he had this whole _break down_ basically last night when he came over about the whole conversation 'cause she's moved on with Lahey and what not... I asked him if he was going to be using me as a distraction from her and he said _'Yeah'_ so that's that."

Anna's mind drifted once again to the events before the fight at the bank...

* * *

**_'We need to talk.'_**

_That was the text message that Anna received as she sat next to Isaac while they watched Batman on T.V._

_"You have __**got**__ to be kidding me," Anna muttered so low even Isaac didn't catch it._

**_'What do you want?'_**_was her reply._

**_'To talk. No funny business. I swear.'_**

**_'About...?'_**

**_'Meet me at the bike trail'_** _was Aiden's reply._

_Anna sighed, "Hey, Isaac? I've got to go... Stiles said he needs me home."_

_Isaac took his gaze off of the movie to her and gave her a smile, "Okay, I'll see you later."_

_Anna got up from the couch and before she got up, she gave Isaac a peck on the lips, "See ya."_

_As she put on her boots that were by the front door, she heard Isaac call her name, "Yeah?"_

_"I, uh, well, I never really asked you... Um, would you be my girlfriend?"_

_Anna's heart skipped a beat, she looked up from tying her boots and beamed_ _at him, "I'd love to be your girlfriend, Isaac."_

_He smiled at her and walked over to where she stood and gave her a kiss._

* * *

_Anna stood at the entrance to the bike trail with a frown, hands in her leather jacket's pockets, waiting for the Alpha to come like he said he would._

_Then she felt a tap on her shoulder._

_"Holy shi-" Anna had started to yell but stopped when she saw it was Aiden, "Don't sneak up on me, dumbass!"_

_"Sorry."_

_"What was __**so**__ important that you made me come here?" Anna snapped at him._

_"I wanted to apologi-"_

_"Don't," Anna said, shaking her head, "Do __**not**__ try to apologize to me after everything that's happened these past couple weeks. __**Don't**__."_

_"Anna please," she just kept shaking her head, "__**Please**__, just let me explain, let me make things right-"_

_"You have got to be kidding me! You think you can make things right? You watched Kali throw me into that vault and didn't do anything for __**two weeks**__! You tried to kill Isaac and you took his memories! Aiden, how could you possibly make anything right? You're trying to force Derek into killing his whole Pack - me included - by the way, and not only that but you and Ethan are trying to get Scott pissed off by messing around with Danny and Lydia, you've tried to get Isaac to kill Allison and I-"_

_"You weren't supposed to be there - We were hoping Harris wouldn't put you there," Aiden said with a frown, cutting her off._

_"Like that makes it any better? Either way, you tried to hurt people, you did, actually. __**Why?**__ Why can't you just be the person I knew before? Why did you turn into this cold-blooded killer?"_

_"__**You!**__" Aiden hissed, and Anna's eyes widened, "It's because of you! Do you have any idea what I've given up to protect you? What my brother has? You're my weakness, Annie, and because of that I have to go and pretend every day that I hate you! That I don't give a damn if you die, if you get hurt... Do you have any idea how hard that is?"_

_"That's why? You expect me to believe that you and Ethan treat me like shit__** everyday**__ because you're trying to protect me? Aiden, that's bullshit and you know it. Both of you just hate me because I'm the dead weight you had to take care of because Deucalion wanted to use me to do your Pack's dirty work, so do__** not**__ pretend to act like you give two shits about me!" Anna yelled at him, tears threatening to pool over her eyes and she quickly blinked them away._

_"No, __**that's**__ a lie... Listen to my heart beat, Anna, tell me I'm lying," Anna tuned into his heartbeat as he spoke slowly, "I am trying to protect you. So is my brother. Neither of us hate you. Kali doesn't want __**Derek**__ to kill you... She wants __**me**__ to. That's why I'm treating you like crap, Annie, if she thinks I hate you, she won't make me do it. Deucalion wants many things, but he doesn't want you to die, at least not from my hands, and__** that**__ is why he made me break our Bond," he paused and stared at her, "Tell me, was that a lie? Was any of that?"_

_Anna was silent for a few moments before she shook her head, "No... No it wasn't... Y-You're really trying to protect me aren't you?"_

_"Yes."_

_"Why can't you just leave the Pack, Aiden? You and Ethan, why don't you leave?"_

_"You know we can't," Aiden said, his voice had a frustrated tone now, "Annie we can't. Deucalion has done so much for us, you know that better than anyone. We have to do what he says."_

_"You're your own person, Aiden, you're not Deucalion's slave."_

_"You're right, but I'm doing what he says because I owe him."_

_"Why do you owe him? You've done so much for him this past year there is nothing you could __**possibly**__ owe him for," Anna snapped._

_"True, but I owe him for yesterday."_

_"You mean when you broke the Bond? Which we need to talk about by the way."_

_"Yes, when I broke our Bond, he gave you another chance to live, not to be killed by Kali or by me, and I owe him for that," Aiden said with a sigh._

_"I can protect myself," Anna snapped, "I don't need you to, do what's best for you Aiden, I'm not going to hate you for that."_

_"I am, protecting you is the best thing for me."_

_"Why?" Anna asked, looking up at him as they walked down the bike trail._

_"Because I... Because I still love you."_

_Anna stopped walking._

_"Aiden..." Anna started and Aiden stopped walking, "You know I still love you, deep down I can never really hate you... But I've - I've moved o-"_

_"What?"_

_"I've moved on, I met someone who really cares about me, and I really care about him-" He caught her off once again._

_"Who? __**Isaac?**__" Aiden asked, his tone threatening and angry._

_"Aiden. __**Stop.**__ Okay, we aren't together anymore," Anna said with a sigh and Aiden saw the sad expression in her eyes, begging him to agree with her, "Okay?"_

_"I guess," Aiden said with a frown, "So what did you mean by the whole 'We need to talk about the Bond' thing?"_

_"Why did you place a Bond on me?"_

_"So others would know you're mine-"_

_"Yeah, I get that, I meant how come you didn't break it before? We've been broken up for months, how come just yesterday you broke it?" Anna said with a frown as they began to walk again._

_"I wanted to keep an eye on you once we left, and I could sense where you were and if you were okay with the Bond," Aiden said with a shrug._

_"I guess that makes sense..."_

_"So will you accept my apology?"_

_"Depends."_

_"__**Depends?**__"_

_"Yeah," Anna said as she looked at the ground, "Depends on wether or not you're going to try to kill Isaac again."_

_"If Deucalion asks me-"_

_"No," Anna snapped, "If Deucalion or anyone else asks you to, you call and tell me. In fact if you're given any orders to kill __**anyone**__ tell me. That's the condition, Aiden, if you want me to accept your apology."_

_"Okay," Aiden said after a moment, "I'll tell you if they ask."_

_"Okay, so we're good now?"_

_"Yeah," Aiden said with a smile, "We're good now."_

* * *

Anna was snapped out of the memories as she heard Scott's voice, "Stop."

Boyd hissed at him in a low voice, "_Let. Go._"

Anna than realised what had happened, Boyd was losing it, _again_, and his claws had come out. Scott had, thankfully, intervened and was now gripping Boyd's wrist.

"You got a plan? Tell me your_ brilliant_ plan and I'll let go. What are you gonna do?" Scott asked, "Kill him, _right here?_ And then what? What are you gonna do after that?"

"_I. Don't. Care_," Boyd tried to get up again and both Isaac and Scott sprung into action as they quickly pulled him down, meanwhile, Anna could only talk to him, "Boyd, stop, he wouldn't want this."

"How would you know, Anna, you barely knew him," snapped Boyd in a low voice and Anna didn't even try to hide the hurt that spread across her face.

"Well, I do," Scott said to Boyd, choosing to ignore the comment he made to Anna for the moment.

Isaac seemed to notice Scott wince when he moved to stop Boyd from getting up again and Isaac shared a glance with Anna, both wondering the same thing, Isaac decided to ask, "You're still hurt?"

Boyd seemed to calm down a bit and he looked at Scott's wound, Anna's eyes widened as she saw the blackish colored blood.

"Scott..." Anna started, but Scott cut her off, "I'm fine, guys... Just give me a chance to figure something out. Something that doesn't end with someone else dying."

Boyd glanced at Ethan then stiffly nodded, "Alright."

Scott stood and limped back to his seat, and Anna watched him go, she decided to do something, "Hey, uh, can I squeeze out of the seat?"

Boyd stood up, and Isaac stood so Anna could brush past him, "I'll be right back."

The two Betas nodded and Anna hurried to sit in front of her brother and Scott, kneeling on the seat so she could talk to them.

"Give me your hand, _Tweedle Dee_," just as Scott began to protest, Anna shook her head, "No arguments, Scotty."

When he didn't give her his hand, Anna reached down and grabbed it before he could flinch away, and she watched as Stiles made a barrier with his back so Greenberg and some other guy wouldn't see what was happening in their seat.

"Anna, stop, I told you I'm f-" Scott started but Anna cut him off.

"Don't you_ dare_ say you're fine, Scott, none of us are, but you're in way worse shape than us, now shut up and let me help you," Anna hissed in a low voice.

Scott obliged, finally, and let Anna soak away some of his pain, and when she felt a warm liquid fall from her nose, Scott pulled his hand away, "Thanks, Anna, but you're hurting yourself."

Anna simply nodded and Stiles handed her his cross-country practice shirt, when she didn't take it, not wanting to ruin it, he pushed it closer to her, "Just take it, Anna, we're not at practice and I'm not gonna need it," She took it and thanked him as she wiped the blood from her nose.

"So, crisis averted?" Stiles asked the two and they both nodded, "Kay, good, 'cause we've got _another_ problem. Ethan keeps checking his phone for something important-"

"I know I heard Danny ask him what was up and I started messing with him, anyway, what do you think is going on?" Anna asked.

"I don't know, something _evil_, y'know I have a way of sensing evil," Stiles said then pulled out his phone, Scott asked what he was doing and Stiles just started typing, "I'm gonna ask."

Stiles smiled and waved as Danny turned back and mouthed _'No'_ to him, and Stiles gave him a _'Why not?'_ look.

"He doesn't like you, Stiles, _remember?_ You said you and Scott_ kidnapped_ his best friend last year," Anna said to him with an eye roll.

"She's got a point," Scott said with a small grin.

Stiles ignored both of them and continued sending text, after text,_ after text_.

Anna rolled her eyes and pulled her own phone from her pocket, sending Aiden a text.

_'What's going on? Your brother won't stop checking his phone... Everything okay?'_

"Who are you texting?" Scott asked her and she looked up from her phone at him, "Aiden."

"_What!?_" Scott hissed in a low voice and she heard Isaac say the same thing though his words were laced in more anger than Scott's.

"I'll explain later, Isaac, okay?" she whispered back and Isaac looked back at her, "Okay."

Anna waited for a reply as she heard Danny's phone repeatedly going off.

"Is something wrong?" Ethan asked Danny and Danny looked at him, "I was wondering the same thing."

Ethan snapped his head over towards Stiles, Scott, and Anna and while the two guys sank into the seat, Anna casually smiled and gave him an awkward wave, "Well _that_ wasn't very subtle," Stiles muttered.

Stiles received a text a minute or so later and then showed Anna and Scott.

"Does that mean..." Anna couldn't even finish the sentence.

"Ennis," Scott said, Stiles frowned, "Okay, so does that mean he's not dead?"

"Not yet," Stiles said as he locked his phone.

"I'm going back to my seat, I'll let you know if I hear something," Anna said with a frown.

"Stilinski put your hand down! Female Stilinski get your ass in a seat!" Coach yelled.

"I'm going, I'm going," Anna muttered and sat next to Boyd.

"Coach, there's a food stop about five miles ahead of us, I was just wondering if we could-"

"We're not gonna stop," Coach said in a matter of fact tone.

"Okay but if we stop-"

Coach blew his whistle and yelled, "STILINSKI! _SHUT IT!_ SERIOUSLY IT'S A LITTLE BUS! STOP ASKING ME QUESTIONS!"

"You're making most of the noise," Anna said under her breath and Coach glared at her, "YOU SHUT IT TOO FEMALE STILINSKI!"

"Listen, Anna," Boyd said from next to the female Omega/Beta, "I didn't mean what I said earlier, I was just really pissed, I still am, but I'm sorry, I really didn't mean it."

Anna gave Boyd a small smile, "It's fine, Boyd, but you're right, I don't - I_ didn't_ know Derek as well as you and I'm sorry if I offended you by saying that."

Boyd just gave her a small smile, "It's okay."

"Think I can switch spots with you?"

Boyd simply stood and switched so Anna was now next to both Betas.

"Can we talk now?" Anna asked Isaac and he turned his attention from the window to her, and he nodded, "Yesterday, after I left, Aiden asked me to talk and so I went and we talked some things out-"

"Why would you go _alone_ to talk to him?"

"Because I trust him enough not to kill me, and I can defend myself a bit, anyway, we're back on page one again."

"You're saying you're cool with him now?" Isaac asked in disbelief.

Anna pinched the bridge of her nose, "_Before_ last night we were, but I don't know about it now, not after what happened at the bank... And I still haven't forgiven him for nearly killing you... But he's trying to protect me. _What_, don't look at me like that, Isaac, he _is._ So is Ethan-"

"Come on, Anna, they tried to_ kill_ all of us last night!" Boyd hissed in a low voice, now joining the conversation.

"Yeah, well_ I_ know them, Boyd, and you _don't._ The twins are a hell of a lot of things, but they aren't liars. When I talked to Aiden he told me how they're both trying to protect me, and I believe him."

"_That's_ your problem," Boyd snapped, growing angry, "You put too much faith in people who don't deserve it, Anna, and it's gonna get you killed. You need to trust Pack, and that's Scott, Isaac, Cora, Peter, and I. None of us trust them, and neither should you."

Anna narrowed her eyes, "Listen up, Boyd, 'cause I'm only going to say this _once._ I trust you five with my life, and I have plenty of faith in you all. However, I also trust them. They may not do the right thing a lot, in fact, they nearly_ never_ do, but they are trustworthy. I've known them long enough to know that."

"It doesn't change the fact that people change, Anna," Isaac said to her, trying to reason with his girlfriend, "They nearly killed all of us, including you, on more than one occasion, you can't trust them after last night. After what _their_ Pack did to _him_."

Anna knew what and who Isaac meant.

He meant after they killed Derek.


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER 13: SEVEN DEVILS**

* * *

_**"...For what has been done, Cannot be undone.." **_**- Florence + the Machine**

* * *

"It's a_ five_ minute bathroom break, Coach, we've been on this thing for like three _hours!_" Stiles argued with Coach as they drove slowly through traffic.

"_No!_" Coach blew his whistle like a five-year old, "Sit down!"

"It's sixty miles to the next rest stop if we cou-" _Whistle,_ "Being cooped up for hours is not goo-" _Whistle,_ "You know our bladders-"_ Whistle,_ "Coach-" _Whistle_, "This is why-" _Whistle,_ "Can you just-" _Whistle,_ "Please ju-" _Whistle,_ "Woul-" _Whistle,_ "Let me talk-" _Whistle_ and laughter from Coach filled the bus, "Every time I-" Coach blew the whistle as long as his lungs would let him and Stiles stared at him, a twitch starting in his eye, "**_BACK TO YOUR SEAT, STILINSKI!_**"

"**_OKAY!_**" Stiles yelled just as loudly, if not more.

"And, Jared, keep your eyes on the horizon," Coach said to the car sick boy, Stiles turned around and as he walked towards Jared's seat Anna practically jumped over Boyd, grabbing her brother by the collar.

"Make him puke and I'm gonna kill you," Anna hissed at him and he just gave her a smirk that resembled the devil and he sat down next to Jared, "Hey, Jared, how ya doin'?"

The next thing everyone knew, Jared had puked, and Anna stood, ready to maim and kill her brother, but both Isaac and Boyd grabbed her, "Woah, there, Feisty Pants," Isaac said as he pulled her back down to sit on the seat. The bus pulled to a ubrupt stop and Anna nearly flew into the seat had Isaac not had his arms still around her, "EVERYONE OFF THIS FREAKING BUS!" Coach yelled to everyone as the doors opened.

"Ah! I think I got some on my shoe!" Anna heard Greenberg cry as she practically ran off the bus along with everyone else.

"Oh my God, I've never smelt something so terrible in my life," Anna said as she covered her nose.

"_JARED YOU SUCK!_" Coach yelled from the bus, "SOMEONE GET SOME TOWELS... OR A MOP! OR A NEW BUS!"

"Stay here, none of you do something stupid, okay? We're gonna help out Scott, until then, keep watch over Evil Two," Stiles said, mostly to his sister at the last part as he held Scott, whom looked no longer his usual tan but a palish color. A blue car pulled up beside the bus and out came Lydia and Allison. As soon as Anna saw them looking around for the group, she waved them over, when they finally caught sight of her they rushed over.

"Where's Scott?" Allison asked bluntly, Anna pointed to where Stiles and Scott were, they were headed towards the bathroom, "Thanks."

"Listen, I really need to talk to you about something when we get the chance," Lydia said to Anna whom nodded, "Okay, go help them, I have to watch over everyone else." Lydia nodded to her friend and ran to catch up with Allison, Stiles, and Scott.

"He better be okay..." Anna whispered as she watched the four enter the bathroom, Isaac gave her hand a squeeze.

* * *

_Anna felt her phone vibrate in her pocket and pulled it out, "Hello?"_

_"_Hey, something's up with Scott. He just got home and he's acting all jumpy and nervous like he's hiding something... He just told his mom he's going out... Can you come back over here? Something's happening_," Isaac's voice said through the receiver._

_"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute, leave your window open?"_

_"_Gotcha._"_

_"Bye."_

_Anna hung up her phone and put it back in her pocket, "It was good to talk to you, Aiden, but I've got to get -" Anna stopped as she looked up to see he was gone, "- going... Thanks for saying bye." Anna walked the rest of the way back and once she was in her car, she sped over to Scott and Isaac's. She sighed as she stood outside of the same window she had earlier, and jumped into it. She landed with a roll and hit Isaac's bed with her back, ending up upside down._

_"Ow..."_

_"You okay?" Isaac asked as he walked over to her, offering his hands, she grabbed them and he helped her stand, she mumbled thanks and he nodded towards the door, "Let's go." The couple walked towards Scott's room and both leaned on either side of the door frame, Anna smiled as Scott jumped when she spoke, "Where ya headed Tweedle Dee?"_

_"God, Anna! Don't do that!" Scott hissed as he nearly dropped his bike helmet that he'd just grabbed, "What are you even _doing_ here?"_

_Anna simply shrugged as Isaac spoke, "So where ya going, Scott?"_

_"Uh, I was going out to, uh, get something to eat," Scott said with a frown._

_"Great, we're starving," Anna said with a smirk playing on her lips as she crossed her arms over her chest._

_"What're you getting?" Isaac asked._

_"Uh... Mexican?" Scott responded._

_"Dude, great, I love Mexican, how about you, Anna?"_

_"I_ adore_ it," Anna's smirk grew as she saw Scott growing annoyed, he knew what they were up to, "Guys, I can eat alone."_

_"You're not going alone, Scotty, not without us," Anna said, her smirk gone as she gave him with a serious look, "C'mon, we can take my car."_

_Once the three werewolves were at the abandoned back, they all got out of Anna's car._

_"We're just gonna talk to 'em, reason with them, that's it," Scott told the two of them, and both Scott and Anna caught Isaac's look of disappointment, "What?"_

_"Nothing," Isaac said with a shrug, "I'm actually kinda hungry now," and he smiled when Anna actually laughed out loud, "What?"_

_"Nothing, just you, don't worry we'll get pizza later," she promised her boyfriend and he grinned. The three werewolves walked towards the broken and rusty escalators to see Deucalion and Anna tensed as he spoke, "I see you're not alone."_

_"Yeah," Scott said, "This is Isaac and Anna."_

_"Though it is a pleasure to see you again, Anastasia," Anna tensed up even more,_ How the hell does he know my full name?_ Her thoughts were cut off as Deucalion spoke again, "However I'm not talking about you and Isaac." As if on cue, Derek stepped out of the shadows, while two other figures, probably Cora and Boyd, still stood in them, Scott's eyes widened in realization and he narrowed them, "You knew I'd do this, Derek don't do this, don't do this and no one has to die!"_

_"No, him," Derek said, pointing to Deucalion, "Just him."_

_"Just me?" Deucalion asked with a scoff, "How does a blind man find his way into a place like this alone?" As if on cue, the Alpha Pack appeared, and Anna bit back from calling to Aiden, and she bit her lip to stop from begging him and Ethan not to hurt anyone._

* * *

Anna was, once again, shaken from her memories as she heard someone calling her name. The female werewolf lifted her head from where she had stared at the ground and looked up to see Ethan looking at her with a smirk as he leaned on a tree about fifteen feet away.

"Anna? You can hear me, right, _Guard Pup_?" Ethan asked her with a huge smirk.

"Yes, I can hear you, what do you want, Ethan?" Anna asked as she tugged on Isaac's hand for him to follow her as she walked towards the Alpha.

"Oh, I just wanted to congratulate you."

"For...?"

"For winning the_ 'I'm An Even Bigger Dumb Bitch Than Everyone Thought'_ award!"

"Wanna repeat that?" Isaac hissed out.

"You're little whore of a girlfriend is a _dumb bitch_," Ethan spat with a grin and Anna didn't even try to stop Isaac as he lunged at the Alpha, throwing a punch at him. As he kept punching him, blood started to fill Ethan's mouth and Anna finally snapped, if she didn't stop him, Isaac would probably kill him. "Isaac,_ Isaac, stop_," Anna tried but he ignored her, "Isaac, _please!_" A crowd had surrounded them and Anna felt tears pooling in her eyes as she begged Isaac to stop, his eyes were flashing golden, and Anna finally realised why Isaac had seemed so calm these past couple of hours. He'd been bottling up all of his feelings about what happened last night, and Ethan's comment about Anna must've pushed him over the edge. "Isaac, please, _stop!_" Coach had run to the scene and was now screaming at Isaac to stop but he couldn't. Isaac thought that someone needed to pay for what had happened to Derek, the guy who had saved him from his years of abuse and Isaac's living hell. He needed someone to pay for what happened to his Alpha, for what had happened last night, and Ethan's little comment about Isaac's girlfriend didn't help his case.

"I don't know what happened," Stiles said as Scott came to the scene, looking better than earlier, and he ran towards the fight with Scott next to him, "I think Ethan said something, it just pushed him over the edge, he just went at him."

"Boyd?" But Scott was wrong, because as he pushed through the crowd, he saw it was Isaac whom was beating the living shit out of Ethan,"_ISAAC!_"

Isaac immediately stopped and looked up at Scott, guilt and sorry mixed over his expression, and Anna walked over to him, grabbing his non bloody hand and pulled him towards the bathroom, casting an angry look at Ethan. Once in the bathroom, Anna sat Isaac down on the floor and after wetting some pieces of toilet paper, sat down in front of him and cleaned his bloody and cut up fist. The wounds were starting to heal already, but Anna still cleaned them up a bit. The couple didn't speak, just sat in silence. Isaac was the first to talk.

"I'm sorry," he said as Anna stood and flushed the blood soaked toilet paper, and Anna simply sat in front of him and stared at the ground with tears still in her eyes, "I'm sorry for making you cry, Anna, I'm sorry." Anna looked up at him now and immediately, she threw her arms around him, "Don't do that again, Isaac, please... You scared the shit out of me... But he did deserve it."

Isaac let out a laugh and so did Anna as they let go of one another, "C'mon, let's get on the bus," Isaac nodded and stood, pulling Anna up with him. The couple walked out of the bathroom, hand in hand, and Anna gave him a look as he felt her eyes on him, "You know you're probably gonna get detention for beating the shit out of him, right?"

"Eh, then at least you won't have detention alone," Isaac said with a shrug as they stepped onto the bus, Coach immediately flipped out.

"LAHEY! Do you have _any idea_ how many detentions you've just earned yourself?! _One week!_ That's how many! Get your ass in a seat as far away from Ethan as possible! You too Female Stilinski, he said you were the one telling Lahey to do it, you've got three detentions for that!"

"Coach!" Anna argued, "_He_ started it! Ethan's the one who called me a who-"

"_Enough!_ Detention, _both_ of you... I'll lower it to three days each," Coach said.

"Thank you!" Anna said in an exasperated tone as she walked towards the back of the bus with Isaac in tow.

While the bus proceeded on course, and after a half hour of sitting in the seat, Anna drifted off, her mind once again, going to the fight.

* * *

_Derek sprung into action, running towards Deucalion and Kali ran forward, kicking him in the face. Anna watched as Aiden and Ethan both jumped from the platform they stood on moments ago and transformed mid-air into their conjoined form. The Alpha twins let out a roar and Anna watched as Isaac ran towards the two, also fully transformed and both Anna and Scott shared a look before both transforming themselves. Both of the Omegas ran towards the conjoined Alpha and while Scott was thrown into a wall, Anna got a good swipe at their side. They let out a roar and picked her up, throwing her across the large room and she landed with a thud about thirty feet away. _Am I really that light?_ Anna stood again and ran towards the twins, scratching their back and then their side as she avoided their claws. She heard a sick crack as she turned to see the twins had broken Isaac's arm, as she ran towards them, the Alphas clawed Scott's side, and the Omega roared out in pain. Anna ran towards the two and kicked the side of their knee, once she heard a satisfying crack, she clawed at their arm untill they dropped Isaac. Suddenly, their full attention was on her, they grabbed her by her neck and twisted her around until she heard her back crack. She could feel it quickly repairing and healing itself, but that didn't stop from her screeching in pain. The twins let go of her the instant she screamed and she landed on her hands and knees, coughing as she spit out blood, _God, that hurt.

_The twins grabbed Scott by his collar and threw him down next to Isaac, and they picked Anna up, as if she were a puppy, by the stomach and held her as they put their feet on both Scott and Isaac's backs while watching what was going on._

_"Kill him," Deucalion commanded Derek and everyone knew he was referring to Boyd, whom was on the ground, covered in blood like everyone else, and he looked up at Derek with pleading eyes, begging his Alpha not to. Meanwhile, Deucalion continued, "The others can go," the twins got off of Isaac and Scott and they both took in deep breaths, thankful to be able to breathe better, and the twins set Anna down, she got into the same position she was in before the twins had picked her up. And while she continued to cough up some blood, which probably came from her broken back hitting something, Anna heard Deucalion continue, "You're beaten. _Take. The. First. Step_."_

_"Are you serious with this kid?" Kali said in disbelief, "He's an_ Alpha_?" Cora started to choke from the pressure on her neck from Kali's foot, "To what, a couple of useless teenagers and that pathetic excuse of a werewolf over there?" Anna looked up to see Kali looking at her._

_"Kali, we _all_ know what this one is capable of, even if she doesn't," Deucalion said and looked towards Anna, then he tilted his head as if he were looking at Scott, "And some have more promise than others."_

_"Let him rise to the occasion then," Kali said, her voice sadistic and cruel, "What'll it be, Derek, Pack or family?" She pushed a little more onto Cora's through and the girl let out a strangled noise. Before anything could happen, an arrow shot through the air and a bright light surrounded the enemy Packs. The arrow hit the twins and they were suddenly just Aiden and Ethan again, another arrow shot by Kali and she let out a scream, jumping away from Cora._

_"Your eyes!" Deucalion yelled to his Pack, "Cover your eyes!"_

_As the last of the arrows were fired off and the light disappeared, it was revealed to be Allison who saved their asses, and Anna made a note to thank her when she could. She stood quickly, the pain now gone and she ran to Isaac, "Your arm?"_

_"It's healing," Isaac said as he corrected it back into place with a crack, "Your back?"_

_"It's fi-" Anna's head snapped towards the sound of collision and she watched as Scott and Ennis landed a good ten feet away from one another, both growling. Anna could've sworn she saw Scott's eyes switch from golden-yellow to a vibrant Alpha red from where she stood, but he shook his head and they went back to yellow. It must've been her imagination._

_Derek ran towards Ennis than, and the two began to fight as Scott struggled to get up. Right when the two Alphas were about to both fall off the edge of the level of the bank they were on, Scott ran forward and swiped at Ennis' ankle, making it so Derek could throw him over. However, that wasn't what happened, because both Alphas fell a good two stories until everyone heard the sick and undeniable crack of many, many bones. Anna ran forward, along with Isaac, "__**DEREK!**__"_

Anna's memories shifted into a dream as she felt sleep overcome her.

_"How could you kill my brother?" A voice whispered in the darkness Anna stood in, she realized it was mist as she stuck a hand out and saw some light appear in the traces her fingers left._

_"He was innocent. Only a year older than me... Do you remember me, Anastasia? The little boy you murdered? I was the second innocent life you took, the first you _knowingly _took," the young boy's voice whispered harshly._

_"I - I remember you. I'm so sor-"_

_"DON'T!" The black mist suddenly disappeared, everything was white now, and in front of her now was the young boy she had killed, though he looked older. He had the same hair, same eyes, but he looked as if he were her age. His eyes were slightly glazed over, but still were a vivid gold as if he were half shifted into his wolf, and he had tears in his golden eyes. The boy shook his head, now becoming angry, his tousled black hair shook and some dirt fell from it, falling onto the white floor, "Don't you _dare_ finish that sentence, Anastasia. You did this to me, _look at me!_" Anna's eyes shifted from the floor to the boy, "I was thirteen years old, and you killed me in cold blood! You murdered my Pack; my mother, my brother, even my father... An _Alpha!_ A newly bit wolf managed to murder a whole Pack in the span of an hour! How did you do it? How could a kid only a few years older than me turn so cold they could kill a whole family so easily without _any_ remorse? Do you not feel bad? I don't mean an_ 'I'm sorry'_ kinda bad either." Tears were falling from the boy's golden eyes._

_"I feel terrible everyday of my life for what I did to you and your family. If I could change it... I would."_

_"I will help you," the boy said after about a minute of staring at the girl in front of him and realising she really meant it._

_"Help me with what?" Anna asked, staring into the slightly glazed over eyes._

_"With your abilities."_

_"_Abilities?_"_

_"What did you think Deucalion meant last night, Anastasia?"_

_"How do you know about that?" Anna asked the boy with a unceartin look._

_"I've watched you for a while now, at least since this girl told me to a bit ago-"_

_"Who?"_

_"She said her name was," he paused tapping his chin in thought, "She said her name was Erica and that she was a friend of yours. When werewolves and other supernatural beings die, Anastasia, do you know what happens to us?"_

_"Do I look dead to you?" Anna asked with an eye roll._

_"No," the boy said with a frown, "Anyway, when we die, we're given an important task... Like to watch over someone, a Pack mate, a human, things like that. Or we're given the task of helping other wolves through dreams and such-"_

_"You sound _way_ too old to be thirteen."_

_"Probably because if I was human I'd be your age, I looked thirteen before y'know..." he trailed off then shook his head, "And now I look my actual age, in reality, I was nearly seventeen."_

_Anna didn't know what to say, so she just nodded, "So back to the whole _'helping other wolves through dreams and such'_ thing. What are you supposed to help me with - I mean what abilities? And what does Erica have to do with anything?"_

_"Erica told me about how she was told to give me information on helping you... Because it was too early for me to know before, and due to the fact that I was the first innocent life you took that you were in full control, I'm in charge of helping you control your abilities. Before I was just told to watch over you."_

_"Yeah what abilities?"_

_"It's easier to show you," he began to walk away from Anna and she rolled her eyes before running to catch up with him, "Do you know what the police found at every crime scene you created? _Ice,_" he stopped walking and in front of the two teens, was a crime scene; there was blue and red lights blinking everywhere and people shouting._

'What the hell?!'

'Is that ice and snow?!'

'This is California! Sheriff, what the hell's going on?'

'I-I don't know.. I've never seen something like this... We need help. C-Call the FBI.'

_Anna watched with wide eyes as she saw exactly what the sheriff was so afraid of, the people at the crime scene, the dead ones, were either frozen in place with ice covering them, or bloody and cut in various places._

_"So, what, I'm part abominable snowman?" Anna asked with a scoff, the boy glared at her and she put her hands up, "Sorry, totally not a joke, my bad."_

_The boy rolled his eyes at her and they were back to a blank, white, room. He then continued, "You're not only a werewolf, Anastasia, you're an extremely dangerous and powerful one with your powers... Almost as powerful as a Demon Wolf-"_

_"Woah, woah, woah. Hold the phone, buddy, you're telling me I'm extremely powerful, right? So how come I don't know what I'm capable and everyone else does?"_

_"Because you have a weakness. Until you learn to control your powers - I'm getting to what they are don't look at me like that - you black out while using them. Deucalion and the other Alphas were able to control you, because they knew of your powers before Ethan bit you. By the way, Aiden stinks at trying to protect you."_

_"Tell me about it! Wait, so, wait, I had powers _before_ I was bit?" Anna asked with wide eyes, the boy nodded than continued, "Your grandmother had a recessive gene in her family, and so it skipped from your mother to you."_

_"Instead of getting Grammy's green eyes I got _ice powers_?" Anna asked with a disbelieving scoff._

_"See, you're catching on! Now, back to the point, Deucalion was able to use you without you even realizing it because only an Alpha can trigger your powers... Well at least until you learn to control them yourself."_

_"So how do I do that? I mean, incase you haven't noticed, I'm not an Alpha and mine is..." Anna couldn't finish the sentence and she shook her head, "How do I control it? Use my abilities?"_

_"Same way we all control the Wolf in us, you find an anchor and you use that, think of them and that'll help you manifest your powers."_

_"Yeah but I've already found an anchor... Wouldn't I be able to use the power already?" the boy shook his head, "No, you didn't know about it before I told you, now you might be able to now, though. I guess you'll just have to try it out yourself... Just don't be near anyone if you think you might hurt them."_

_Anna nodded, "No problem there... Uh, how do I know this all isn't a dream? I mean, I see you all the time in my nightmares, what makes this any different?"_

_The boy looked thoughtful for a minute, then he finally spoke, "You have a point... Well, once you wake up, your friends... They'll tell you that you said my name."_

_"What's your name?" Anna asked him, he looked at her and their eyes met, "Larkin."_

_"Well, Larkin, I know you probably hate me-"_

_"True."_

_"-And you're only helping me because that's what you need to do-"_

_"Also true."_

_"-But I really am truly sorry for what I did to you and your family."_

_Larkin simply shrugged, "It doesn't really change anything. What's done is done. Now, wake up so you can learn to control your damned powers."_

* * *

Anna woke with a gasp and everyone on the bus, well everyone that didn't have headphones in, snapped their attention towards the girl.

"Anna, Anna what's wrong?" Isaac asked her as he saw tears pouring down her face, he knew of her nightmares she told him how she had them almost everytime she slept.

"I-I'm fine... Just m-memories and a dream," Anna said and then she noticed everyone's eyes on her, "I'm fine people! Go back to your - _Whatever_ you're doing!"

Everyone silently turned around and Anna stiffly turned her head from everyone in front of her to see Isaac, Stiles, Lydia, Allison, and Scott all staring at her still, "Guys, I'm fine. Just - It was just a dream," Everyone continued to stare at her and Anna pinched the bridge of her nose, "Okay, what did I say this time?"

"You said a name..."

Anna's eyes widened, _was it all real?_ "What name?"

"Larkin."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:** **MUAHAHAHA I told you all I'd be adding a twist! Plus, yay! A new OC! I know that if a Beta/Omega takes the life of an Alpha, they become an Alpha, but I'm going to make it so it's only if it's ****_your_**** Alpha, you become one. Does that make sense? What're your thoughts on the twist and Larkin? Let me know in a review? Thank you all so much for all the views, reviews, favorites, and follows! :)**


	14. Chapter 14

**CHAPTER 14: DARK PARADISE**

**"... Everything is fine, But I wish I was dead (dead like you)..." - Lana Del Rey**

* * *

"Hey, we're here," Anna heard Isaac whisper to her, she lifted her head from his shoulder and looked out the window to see the small, Californian motel. There, in neon letters, was the name _Glen Capri_. Everyone stood, grabbed their bags, and hurried to get off the bus. Once off, Anna heard Scott talk in the silence that filled the group.

"I've seen worse," Scott said with a small smile.

Stiles scoffed, "Where have you _ever_ seen worse?"

Anna smirked, "Well, he_ has_ seen your room, Stiles," her brother sent a glare her way and she simply gave him a smile,_ It's too easy to mess with him._

"Alright, listen up!" Coach said as he blew into the whistle, "The meet's been pushed 'till tomorrow. This is the closest motel with the most vacancies and least amount of good judgment when it comes to a bunch of degenerates like yourselves. You'll be pairing up, choose wisely," everyone walked forward, eager to get a key, "I'll have no sexual perversions perpetrated by you little demons, _keep your dirty little hands to your dirty little selves!_"

Anna rolled her eyes, and turned to Lydia and Allison, "Can I stay with you guys?" the two girls nodded with smiles, "Good, 'cause I think we need to talk." The older brunette and strawberry blonde exchanged a glance and then gave Anna small smiles. Anna gave Isaac, her brother, and Scott a wave goodbye as each entered their rooms, while Allison went to get a key from Coach. Meanwhile, Lydia stood in place with wide eyes.

"Lyd?" Anna asked her, and the strawberry blonde kept looking at the motel as she said, "I don't like this place."

Allison laughed, "I don't think the people who_ own_ this place like this place."

"It's just for one night, Lydia," Anna tried to reason with the seemingly scared girl, Lydia just managed out in a whisper, "A lot can happen in one night."

* * *

"Derek's sister, Cora, no one knows anything about her, next your boss," Stiles explained his suspects to Scott whom sat up from the bed, "My boss?"

"Yeah, I don't like the whole Obi Wan thing he's got going on. Y'know it freaks me out," Stiles said with a frown, meanwhile Scott just looked confused, Stiles' eyes widened, "Oh my God, have you _still_ not seen _Star Wars_?" He sounded so offended.

"I swear, if we make it back alive, I will watch the movie," Scott promised, "Who were the last two on your big four suspects?"

Stiles looked like he didn't want to answer than and then he sighed, sitting on the bed as he breathed out the names, "Lydia and my sister."

"Lydia was totally controlled by Peter and she had no idea, and my sister, well you know Anna, she used to tell us, literally, _everything_, now it's like she's afraid to... That and remember what you told me Deucalion said to her last night? There's something else going on, something maybe she doesn't even know... And it kills me to think she's involved but it does make sense."

Scott sat there, taking in the information, and simultaneously, he and Stiles both fell back onto their separate beds, "What do we do?"

* * *

"So, exactly what do you wanna talk about, Anna?" Allison asked the werewolf as Anna sat on one of the beds and Lydia sat down across from her, followed by Allison doing the same.

"Well, first I wanted to apologize to you, Allison," Anna started and Allison was actually taken back by her words, "I judged you for something you thought was right and I didn't put myself in your shoes. Scott and Stiles told me everything that happened last year in Beacon and I know that if it were me in your place, I probably would have done the same thing. I also wanted to thank you for saving our asses last night too."

"Thanks, Anna, I hope we can be friends now," Allison said with a small smile.

"Definitely."

"Anna can we talk about what I said earlier?" Lydia asked the werewolf and she nodded, "I just didn't want you finding out from someone else and hating me for it-"

"I know about you and Aiden, sorry I kinda overheard your conversation from the bus earlier," Anna cut her off and gave her a sheepish smile when both girls in front of her looked shocked.

"Oh," Lydia said, "...And you're okay with it...?"

Anna simply shrugged, "I told him I was seeing Isaac now, so if seeing you is what he wants to do than okay, we're not together anymore."

"Yeah, but you said you overheard us... We're both using one another. He's not over you, Anna."

"I understand, but I'm trying to move on and I think that if you two using one another keeps him from trying to kill Isaac,_ again_, then I'm okay with it. Just watch out, Lyd, I don't want you to get hurt by him."

"Oh, Anna, _how long_ have you known me? _I'm_ the heartbreaker, not the guy I'm with," Lydia said with a grin and all three of the girls laughed out loud, and then Anna turned serious. It was like her whole self changed and she stood, "I'm gonna go talk to Stiles, I forgot to tell him something important..."

The Huntress and human - or _whatever_ Lydia was - watched as Anna walked out of the room as if she were in a daze, but then both girls shrugged it off. Anna continued to walk down the walkway and stopped in front of the first door she saw had no light shinning in front of it.

_"Yes, that's an empty room, Anastasia. Go, ahead, no one will find you there."_

Anna opened the door, and inside was nothing but empty darkness.

_"Kinda like your empty, dark, soul!"_ the voice laughed.

Anna shook her head, "I have a soul."

"_No, no you don't, Anastasia. You're just a body without a soul. You're a puppet without use. You're useless."_

"No."

"_**Yes,**__ and you have no purpose. Look at you! You're a soldier for Death itself, and you know what death wants now?"_ The voice taunted.

"What?"

"_Death wants you."_

"I don't want to die..." Anna said in a whisper, "I just came home... I have my family again, I have people who need me."

Are_ you stupid?! They don't need you, Anastasia! I do, death needs to claim you. It's for the best. You're going to get everyone you care about killed. Stiles, your father, Scott, Boyd, Lydia, Allison, Cora, Peter, your whole Pack. And what about your little lover boy, Isaac? Would you rather me claim him, instead? Or would you rather do everyone a favor and just get claimed yourself? You think you'll be able to control your new powers? I don't think so, Annie, dear, you're going to kill them all! Where you go, Death follows. Rid yourself of the world. Do it! DO IT!"_ the voice yelled so harshly at her.

"Maybe you're right..."

_"Yes! Yes, I am! Do it! Follow my instructions, Anastasia..."_ the voice whispered, _"Open the window..."_

Anna slowly walked towards the window.

"_Open it,"_ she did, _"Beneath you is a fence with pointed tops, yes, that should do it..."_

"Are you sure?" Anna breathed as she looked down at the pointed tips of the fence.

_"Of course! Now, do it! Quickly! Before they come!"_

"Before who comes...?" Anna asked in her dreamy-trance like voice.

_"The people who want to stop you from doing what's right, now go! Do it, Anastasia! JUMP!"_

Anna took a shaky step onto the window frame, and then the another.

_"Yes!"_

"Anna? Anna are you in there?!" it was a voice from outside of the door. _Who's voice is that?_ Anna couldn't think, all she could hear was the voice egging her on to jumping.

_"JUMP! JUMP ANASTASIA!"_

"_I'll jump!_ Just_ stop_ yelling at me!" Anna yelled to the voice.

"ANNA! ANNA _DON'T!_" the voice and another from outside yelled, the door flew open and two sets of hands had wound around her, one pair gripping her waist as they pulled her off the window sill and another pair holding her ankles together so she would stop kicking and trying to fight them.

"Anna _stop!_ We're trying to help you!"

"If you wanted to help me you'd let me jump! I'm gonna get everyone killed _just let me do it!_"

"No!" both voices yelled as the whispering voice hissed in her ear, _"Your arms! If you lose enough blood, you'll be able to do it! GO!"_

Anna clawed at her wrists and arms, leaving gashes and blood to cover her arms until she was tossed into something unbelievably hot.

"OW!"

The arms let go of her now as she fell to the ground and Anna felt wounds healing on her arms and wrists.

"What the_ hell_ happened to me?!" Anna yelled up at Boyd and Isaac.

Both didn't say anything to the girl only let out shaky sighs of relief as they simultaneously slid down the bathroom walls into sitting positions.

"Why did you push me into the hand dryer?"

"Heat."

"Uh... _Heat?_"

"Yeah, something happened... All of us, the wolves, we were in some kinda daze that made us want to commit suicide," Boyd explained to Anna as she walked over and ran her arms under the shower water, "Luckily we didn't though..."

"What about Scott?" Anna asked the two Betas.

"They're talking him dow-" Isaac started but then their was an explosion sound from outside, the three werewolves eye's widened in fear and they ran out of the vacant room to see fire and Lydia, Stiles, Scott, and Allison all on the ground: safe from harm. _Thank God..._

"Let's get out of here," Boyd said and the two behind him nodded, "Keep watch over Anna," Boyd whispered to Isaac as he walked past him, "I'll get our bags."

"Thanks, man," Isaac muttered and then he turned to his girlfriend to see her staring at her left forearm, "...Anna?"

Anna snapped her gaze to him and just shook her head, "I'm fine, just looking at this..."

"Did you leave a scar?"

"I guess... I must've cut it pretty badly for it to leave one," she whispered as she traced her fingers over the bump on her skin, Isaac walked up to her and kissed her forehead, "You're okay now, let's go." Anna looked up to see Isaac staring down at her and she gave him a small smile, "Thanks for saving me, Isaac. Did you..."

"No," he shook his head, "I just hid under a bed... I thought I was locked in the freezer again..."

"Oh, Isaac," Anna whispered and pulled him into a hug, "That must've been terrible..."

After they let go of one another, the couple walked towards Anna's room that she was going to stay in, and quickly, she grabbed her bag, then left the room. Once on the bus, where everyone else in their little group was getting situated, Anna took the back seat with Isaac siting in the one across from her, both tired.

"_'I've seen worse' __**my ass!**_" Stiles exclaimed, breaking the comfortable silence that had filled the bus, everyone let out a laugh, relieved the whole thing was, hopefully, over.

Silence followed and Anna decided now was a better time than any to tell her friends about what had happened in her dream.

"You guys?" She sat up straight and saw everyone turn their heads to her, "I need to tell you guys something, it might help us defeat this Darach once we find it..." everyone looked at her expectantly and she looked down at her hands, "I know you all know a bit about my past, what I've done with the influence of the Alpha Pack... But the first innocent life I took while in control of my actions, his name was Larkin. He told me that the way he could prove everything I learned in my dream was real was that you all would tell me I said his name when I woke. And you did... So I guess that means everything is real."

"What did you learn, Annie?" Stiles asked her, "How is it gonna help us with the Darach?"

"Stiles... Mom had a gene that Grammy gave her, it was a recessive gene and I don't know if it was passed on to you too or just me, but it gave me supernatural abilities. Like, _powers,_ I guess, and that's how Deucalion and the others controlled me, because if they hack into the power, I black out and _they_ became in control of my actions. And until I learn to control them, that's gonna be what happens if an Alpha hacks into my power," Anna explained and look up from her hands to see everyone's reactions. Scott looked slightly confused and intrigued, Boyd looked plain confused, Stiles looked giddy (probably hoping he had a power too), Lydia looked slightly confused, Allison looked somewhat frightened, and Isaac looked intrigued.

"So what's your power?"

"Uh, I can create ice-"

"So you're like a teenage girl version of _Frozone?" _Stiles asked, eyes wide.

"Are you _seriously_ asking me if I'm like a character from _The Incredibles_, Stiles?" Anna snapped, _God, why does he always have to make movie references?_ Stiles just stared at her and Anna sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose, "_Yes,_ Stiles, I'm like a teenage girl version of _Frozone_."

"Wicked!"


	15. Chapter 15

**CHAPTER 15: WE REMAIN**

* * *

**_"...Burn me with fire, Drown me with rain, I'm gonna wake up, Screaming your name. Yes I'm a sinner, Yes I'm a saint, Whatever happens here, Whatever happens here, We remain..." - _****Christina Aguilera**

* * *

"I don't want to know," Coach's voice jolted Anna, along with everyone else on the bus, awake, "I really,_ really_ don't want to know," he paused as he shot glares at the seven teenagers on the bus, "But in case you missed the announcement, the meet's cancelled, so we're headin' home! Pack it in!"

The rest of the team took their time getting on the bus and Ethan took a seat next to Scott, and in front of Stiles. Anna muttered for Isaac to save her a spot for after she was done talking to Scott and Stiles, then rushed forward to sit next to her brother as she heard Ethan speak.

"I don't know what happened last night," Ethan didn't look at the twins as he spoke to Scott, "But I'm pretty sure you saved my life -"

"Actually, _I_ did," Stiles cut in, "Not that it matters... Just a minor detail," Anna looked at her brother with a surprised look, "You did?" Stiles simply nodded, while the twin Alpha continued, "So I'm gonna give you something; We're pretty sure Derek's alive," Anna's heart nearly stopped, _He's alive? Derek's alive?_ Scott's mouth dropped open as he and Anna shared the same shocked expressions, "But he killed one of ours... That means that one of two things can happen. Either he joins our Pack-" Scott cut him off.

"Or he kills his own," Scott glanced over at Isaac, Boyd, and Anna before looking back at Ethan, who continued, "Or we go after him, and we kill him. That's the way it works," Ethan got up without another word and sat down next to Danny.

"You know your little code of ethics is kinda barbaric," Stiles said to the Alpha as he walked away.

Anna stood and took the empty spot next to Scott as Stiles sat in the empty three seater, the trio then heard Lydia speak, "Hey, Coach, can I borrow this for a sec?"

"I'm gonna need that back!"

Lydia strutted forward and took one of the empty spots next to Stiles and as she blew into the whistle she had taken from Coach, everyone looked at her with confused expressions. And what was in her hand?

_Wolfsbane_."

"So every time the Coach blew the whistle," Stiles said in realization while Lydia silently nodded, "Anna, Scott, Isaac, Boyd-"

"And Ethan-"

"We all inhaled it," Scott said as he looked at the wolfsbane in Lydia's palm.

"You were all _poisoned_ by it," Allison stated.

"So _that's_ how the Darach got in your heads," Stiles said, looking over at his sister and best friend.

"The wolfsbane made us want to commit suicide," Anna breathed, "That's how he did it."

Stiles grabbed the whistle from Lydia's hand and fumbled with the window's locks. Once he successfully opened the window, he threw the whistle as hard as he could, just in time for Coach to see him, "Ay, ay, _ay!_ What do you think you're - _STILINSKI!_"

Anna was now the one fumbling as she tried to quickly get her vibrating phone from her pocket, and once she saw the picture of a certain Alpha, she answered.

"_Anna_," he breathed and he sounded more than relieved that she answered, or maybe Ethan told him about the almost suicides last night, "We need to talk."

"I'm more than pissed with you, so don't try to apologize, it won't make things better," Anna snapped into the phone, she heard him sigh through the receiver, "I know, that's why I'm not even going to try... Listen, I don't have much time to talk so I'll make it quick: Quit Derek's Pack."

"Uh,_ no?_ I just learned that Derek's probably alive and you're telling me to ditch him and the Pack?" Anna hissed, "Hell n-"

"_Please_, Annie, just _trust me! _Things are different now, I don't have a choice anymore... He's killed one of ours, you know how this works, please. You're going to _die_. If you stay in his Pack you'll die, you_ know_ that - Just_ trust me_ and leave his Pack," Aiden's voice was pleading with her now, "Please, Annie, I don't want you dead."

"I can handle myself... I trust Pack, Aiden, and I'm sorry, but you're not Pack anymore," With that, Anna hung up and she felt an arm go around her shoulders. She looked up to see Scott with his kicked puppy look plastered on his face as he gave her shoulder a squeeze, silently telling her that what she did was right. Scott was like her brother, and since they were kids, he's known that sometimes Anna finds it hard to tell people what's really on her mind. Well... Mostly people whom she actually cares about, and Scott knew all about Anna's ex-boyfriend thanks to his best friend, Stiles, whom Anna had confided in the other night. He knew that Anna didn't hate Aiden, she definitely cared about him and his wellbeing, and Scott knew from personal experience that you never really get over your first love. There would always be that place in your heart, even if it grew smaller through time, that would hold a place for that first love of your life.

"Thanks, Scotty," Anna said and she reached out a hand and gave his a squeeze before standing up and walking over to a tired Isaac, "Hey."

"Hey, baby," Isaac said in a groggy voice as he made room for his girlfriend.

"_Baby?_" Anna couldn't help but giggle at that.

"Sorry, I thought it'd be cute," Isaac muttered as his face turned a light shade of red, Anna smiled as she grabbed his hand and leaned her head on his shoulder, "It was."

Isaac smiled as Anna looked up at him and he leaned forward. Their lips touched and Anna felt as if fireworks were exploding in her stomach as Isaac placed a hand on her cheek while kissing her, and as Anna kissed him back, she heard a throat clear and the two broke apart, seeing Stiles standing in front of their three seater.

"I think I'll just squeeze in here, y'know - yeah, that's good," Stiles muttered as he squirmed in-between his sister and Isaac, making it so the couple were no longer so close.

"I hate you, Stiles," Anna muttered as she rolled her eyes, Stiles faked being shocked, "Annie, that hurt, that really did."

* * *

Once the bus had arrived at the school, where most of the teenagers' parents were, Anna saw a familiar black SUV with an all too familiar Alpha with a stubble stood. Anna, Isaac, Boyd, Scott, and Stiles practically ran over to Derek, begging for answers to his sudden appearance back among the living and how_ the hell_ he was actually alive. Of course, they only received vague answers, but that was Derek for you. However, Anna could really care less about the specifics, her Alpha was alive before her and her Pack mates, and that was enough for her. She threw her arms around the werewolf and after hesitating for a second, his arms went around her.

"I'm sorry," was what she said, "I'm sorry for being so pissed with you, Derek."

"Don't apologize, you had every right to be angry with me," Derek said as he let her go and then he looked towards Isaac, whom was now holding Anna's hand, "I'm sorry for kicking you out, Isaac."

The Beta shrugged, "It's no biggie," Anna knew that was a lie, she knew that Isaac thought it _was_ a biggie, the man whom had taken him in and saved him from Hell itself had kicked him out, it was _definitely_ a biggie, "But I think I'm gonna stay at Scott's," Isaac looked towards Scott for confirmation, and he nodded in understanding.

"It'd be the best for you," Derek said with a nod, "I just wanted to tell you all I was alive, see how you're doing," he added that last part as he glanced at Isaac and Anna, "But I've got to get going. Cora texted me a couple of minutes ago that she wants to train."

The group of teenagers said their goodbyes and then left to their homes for some much-needed sleep now that they didn't have the death of the Alpha on their minds.

"Come over later?" Anna asked Isaac as he went to walk towards Melissa's car where Scott which Scott was already nearly inside, Isaac smiled and nodded, "Sure."

The couple kissed for a moment before Anna was dragged away, _literally_, by Stiles whom shot a glare at the male Beta, "C'mon, Anna, Dad's waiting for us."

* * *

"**_FAMILY BONDING_****_TIMEEEE!_**" Stiles yelled as he ran towards his sister's room, the twins and their father were to play _UNO_ as neither of the twins had anything to do and their father didn't have anything to work on and his shift wasn't until nine; About a half hour from then.

"Kay! Give me a sec!" Anna's voice yelled from her room, and Stiles could have sworn he heard her hiss,_ 'Go! My brother will __**kill me**__ if he sees you,'_ and Stiles threw open the door to see Anna shutting her window, "Hey, Stilesss," She dragged out the name knowing she'd been caught but was trying to play it off.

Stiles pinched the bridge of his nose, "Isaac was just here, wasn't he?" He said it more as a statement than a question.

"_What?_ No, no, why would you think that?"

"Because of three reasons; _One:_ Your acting awful suspicious. _Two:_ it's kinda cold for your window to be open. _Three:_ You look like a tomato."

Anna's eyes widened as she glanced next to Stiles at the large mirror that hung on her wall and she saw in the reflection her face was indeed tomato red. Anna could hear her boyfriend's bark of laughter from the roof and she turned around, opening the window, and then stuck her head out.

"Think that's funny, Lahey? Get in here, we'll see who's laughing in a minute," Isaac's smirk fell off his face at her words and she grabbed his arm before he could try to run and jump off the roof to safety from her, pulling him into her room.

"Uh, Stiles," Isaac said as a greeting, and Anna held back laughter as Stiles glared at Isaac when he saw he had half of his black and white plaid shirt buttons undone. Anna's brother turned livid, eye twitching, and he opened and closed his mouth a couple of times as he glanced at his sister then pointed at Isaac, then looked at his sister again as if to say _'You did this?'_ Anna could only smirk as she walked forward and quickly did the buttons for Isaac who was busy having a glaring contest with her brother, once done, she grabbed his hand.

"C'mon,_ lover boy_, it's about time I introduce you to my dad," Anna smiled and it turned into a smirk as Isaac paled a little.

"I-I wouldn't want to interrupt your family time, Anna," Isaac stuttered out and Anna rolled her eyes, "Please, it's fine, Isaac, c'mon."

The three trailed down the stairs and Anna and Stiles' father paused from dealing the cards for _UNO_ as he noticed the third member to the party, Anna smiled softly as she nudged Isaac forward, "Daddy, this is Isaac, _my boyfriend_."

Isaac was suddenly very formal and polite as he held out his hand, "Isaac Lahey, sir, it's nice to see you again."

Sheriff Stilinski stared at the boy for a long moment before finally clasping his hand in his with a smile, "Nice to see you, too, Isaac... Sorry about the whole fugitive thing."

Isaac simply nodded with a small smile and Anna looked between her father and boyfriend, "Uh, _fugitive thing_?"

"Yes," said the sheriff, "Last year, there was a misunderstanding due to Jackson Whittemore providing false information for... A case."

Anna looked over to Isaac with concerned eyes after her father's statement and his eyes silently told her that he'd tell her later. With a sigh, Anna turned back to her father, whom was staring at the young couple, he looked over sternly at Isaac as he spoke, "Better not hurt my little girl, Isaac."

"I wouldn't dream of it," Isaac said as Anna took his hand in hers and he added, "Sir."

The sheriff smiled and nodded towards the kitchen table which was set up for _UNO_, "Would you like to join us, Isaac? Just a warning, we're a competitive family."

Isaac smiled, giving Anna's hand a squeeze, "Sure, thank you."

"I'm about to kick _all_ your asses, time for all of you to get served," Stiles shouted as he ran over to a spot at the table and quickly placed seven cards down for Isaac, "Okay, rules are we keep playing until someone is left loser. So if I win first, then you three keep playing until someone else wins, then the leftover two will continue to play 'till someone wins. _Friendly reminder:_ **Loser gets pied**-"

"_Pied?_" Anna asked with a frown, when they were kids; the loser wouldn't be allowed to play again.

"Yeah, we've stepped it up a notch while you were away; Made things interesting. It was actually _Scott's_ idea, surprisingly."

"Never pegged Tweedle Dee to be the violent type," Anna muttered as she looked down at her cards and smirked once she saw a wild card, "Kay, so loser gets a pie in their face?"

Stiles simply got up from his seat and went towards the fridge, pulled out a whipped cream topped pie, and placed it on the table, "Hell yeah."

Let's just say Isaac regretted playing_ UNO_ with the Stilinski's by the end of the night.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** More of a filler chappie, but I'll update again some time tomorrow! :) Thanks for all the reviews! Also, to the user ****_snmuenst_****, I recently fell in love with Frozen, and so to incorporate that love into my story, I thought, why not give her some ice powers, it'll make a good twist! Glad you caught what I was going for. :D**


	16. Chapter 16

**CHAPTER 16: SHATTERED**

* * *

**_"...But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones..." _****- Trading Yesterday**

* * *

"Dad, what they're trying to say is that there was two _separate_ kidnappings," Stiles explained to his father as they stood at the crime scene with Scott, Anna, and Melissa.

"Two_ separate_ doctors, _both_ gone," Anna simplified it and their father still looked confused, "Okay, so whose car is this?"

"Dr. Hilliard: The on call doctor," Melissa said, "The E.R attending was the one who never made it in."

"Let me just focus on getting your story first," Sheriff Stilinski said to her and then looked at his children and Scott, "Kids, give us a sec?"

The trio nodded before walking a few feet away, and Scott looked at Stiles, "These are definitely sacrifices?"

"Yeah, this is one of the ones Deaton mentioned... Healers."

"But what about Danny? It's not a coincidence he threw up mistletoe," Scott reasoned, "And if he hadn't been with Ethan, he would've died. Danny's not a healer."

Stiles said nothing and Anna bit her thumbnail, a habit for when she thought, and Stiles looked past his sister and friend towards his father, "Can you hear that?"

Both of the werewolves in front of him turned their heads and listened in on the sheriff's call. Both Scott and Anna glanced at one another, then spoke simultaneously as they looked at Stiles, "They found a body."

"_Great_," Stiles said sarcastically, "Listen I'm gonna go with Dad," he spoke directly to Anna, "You stay here, er, stay with Scott, _whatever_ just try to find something out!"

"Gotcha, Tweedle Dum, go," Anna said with a small smile as her brother ran so he could leave with their father and the female Omega/Beta turned to Scott, "Maybe Danny wasn't the exact target, Scott, maybe the Darach wanted to choose a healer, kinda like flipping a coin, and whoever saved Danny would be their target...?" Anna suggested.

"Then that'd mean they're going after my mom..." Scott whispered in a horrified voice.

"We're gonna make sure nothing happens," Anna said with a small smile, and she placed a hand on Scott's shoulder as he still looked worried and scared, "Nothing's gonna happen to your mom, Scotty, we can watch over her tonight."

Scott simply nodded, "Yeah, that's a good idea," he sounded worried, still, and he looked at his friend, "You're right, we'll watch over her tonight. That thing isn't going to get my mom."

Anna smiled as she locked arms with Scott as they walked towards his mother, "Okay, time for some baby sitting."

* * *

"So your mom is gonna be the next sacrifice?" Isaac asked with a horrified tone and both Omegas gave him a sad look.

"We don't know, but what Anna said makes sense..._ That_ and if the Darach is going for Healers, than my mom could _definitely_ be a target, plus she helped Danny, who the Darach targeted," Scott said as the three of them sat at the McCall's dinner table.

"And we're gonna watch over her tonight?" Isaac asked for confirmation.

"Yep," Anna said and then looked down at her hands which were in her lap, and she spoke what had been on her mind since earlier, after Isaac had left her house, "I have to tell you guys something..."

"Anna?" Scott asked the girl whom was like his sister.

"Earlier," Anna started and she looked up towards Isaac, "After you left," she was looking at both of the boys in front of her now, "I went and washed some of the pie off of my hands -"

"_UNO?_" Scott cut her off with a smirk and Anna nodded with a small smile before continuing, "Isaac lost, and I won first so I got to toss the pie," Isaac scoffed, "You totally cheated."

"Did _not!_"

"Did _too!_"

"Oh my God I hope I wasn't like this with Allison," Scott muttered and both of his friends shot him looks, "Anna, please, continue your story, it's important, right?"

"Yeah, sorry, but, anyway, once I was done, I walked out of the bathroom and Stiles was there with another pie... He threw it at me and yeah, it was a joke, but I still got pissed. So I kinda yelled at him, and I-I made ice...?"

"Anna, what do you mean?"

"Like, it was weird, ice just sorta started forming at my feet and I don't know... It just melted away when Stiles snapped me out of it," Anna explained with a sigh.

"Do you think the Alphas are trying to control you again?" Isaac asked with a frown.

"No... I think it was me," Anna whispered, "Since Larkin told me about my powers, it's been on my mind a lot, and I guess since he told me about them, my mind unblocked whatever was holding me back from using it."

"That makes sense," Scott said thoughtfully, and he looked at his friend, "We'll figure everything out, Anna, don't worry. Until you get control over it, just keep your mind off of it. Don't try to use it, either, I trust you, but it might be dangerous."

"I know, I won't try anything, Scott, but I do want to try to gain... control... over... it..."

"Anna?" Isaac asked her and she just stared with wide eyes at her lap, "_Anna?_"

She snapped her head up at the two Betas and held up her palms, revealing that they both had a very thin coating of ice on them, "Guys..."

"Control it, Anna," the cold ice was now on the table and spreading towards the two male werewolves, "Anna!"

Anna closed her eyes, _Control it. Control it. Control it._ Anna's eyes opened and she closed her right hand into a fist. The ice retracted as if it were a rubber band and it all disappeared in a matter of seconds, and Anna looked down at her hands to see no traces of ice.

"I lied, we try to figure it out._ Tomorrow_," Scott said with wide eyes as he looked at the girl.

"Yeah, yeah," Anna muttered as she kept staring at her hands, her eyes also wide, "Le-Let's worry about your mom, though, Scott."

"Okay, I think she's asleep now, let's go," he stood and his two friends followed his lead, "Remember, we're taking shifts: Each of us get an hour."

"Gotcha," Anna and Isaac replied simultaneously.

* * *

"KIDS!" Melissa's voice woke the three teen werewolves from their sleep and they each quickly stood in shock, _We fell asleep!?_

"What do you think you're doing?" Melissa McCall asked them then gave Anna a stern look, "Does your father know you're here?"

"Uh, we were watching over you," Isaac said as he glanced towards Scott and his girlfriend whom nodded, "My dad doesn't know I'm here, Ms. Melissa, but I wanted to help."

"Help? Why were you kids watching over me?"

"We wanted to make sure you weren't the third sacrifice," Scott clarified and his mother gave the three a look, "But all three of your were asleep."

Both Scott and Anna looked at Isaac, whom was rubbing his neck, and both spoke at the same time, "You were on watch last."

"What are you two talking about? Scott, _you_ were on watch last!" Isaac whispered.

"No, I'm pretty sure _you_ were on watch last, babe," Anna said with a smile, and Isaac turned to Melissa and nodded, "I_ might_ have been on watch last."

"My three heroes," Melissa said with a smile, then frowned, "Wait didn't you say they were all doctors? I mean, I haven't recently had a MD attached to my name, so I think I'm in the clear."

"Yeah, but it can come under any type of healer, and, Mom, last night you were _definitely _a healer," Scott said with a smile and Anna saw Isaac pull his phone out of his pocket and he was staring at it with a frown.

"Okay, well I'm not gonna be anyone's human sacrifice today, so: You three, get your butts to school," Melissa said and the three walked out of the room.

Anna went to say goodbye to Scott and that she'd see him later but she was pulled into Isaac's room by the resident.

"Isaac? What's wrong?" Anna asked him.

"We're skipping today; You, me, and Boyd. We gotta keep an eye on Derek, they're gonna go after him."

"Okay," Anna said with a nod, "Think we can stop at my house on the way? I kinda wanna change."

"Sure, Boyd texted me a couple of minutes ago, he said he had to grab some things from Home Depot we could use to get rid of Kali," Isaac said with a nod.

"By _'get rid of Kali'_ do you mean kill her?" Anna asked him, and he sighed before meeting her eyes, "I know she used to be Pack, Anna, but it's for the bes-"

"Oh, no, I didn't mean it like I don't want you to," Anna said with a frown, "The bitch_ totally_ needs to go, I've known that for a while now."

* * *

The three werewolves walked through the vault's doors, already knowing they'd probably get a shit load of complaining from Derek by being there.

"Go back to school," Derek said to the three of them. The female werewolf saw the Alpha Pack's symbol on Derek's loft's window and stared at it with disgust. She felt pressure on her hand, Isaac gave her a small smile as he knew what was on her mind and Anna returned the smile and squeezed his hand back as she trailed down the steps hand in hand with Isaac on her left and Boyd on her right. Isaac smirked as he spoke to the Alpha, "Well, actually, we _can't._ Boyd, Anna, and I are, uh, _incredibly_ and _unbelievably_ sick!"

"With what, brain damage?" Derek said with a frown as he stood from his sitting position on the spiral stairs.

"Well I have a migraine, Boyd here has, uh... Explosive diarrhea, and Anna has..." He trailed off and looked to his girlfriend, unable to think of an excuse for her, Anna looked at Derek than shrugged, "Cramps."

"We're here to protect you," Boyd said as he looked at his Alpha, whom began to walk down the spiral staircase, "You're here to protect me? Well, I'm in trouble than."

Isaac, whom was now sitting on a table flipping through one of the books Derek had placed there with Anna sitting criss crossed next to him, spoke up, "Actually, Boyd, here, came up with a plan."

"Pretty smart one too," Anna commented as she picked at the red nail polish on her nails.

"Yeah, I thought about the time Gerard had me and Erica locked up... Tied us up with electrical wires, pushed a current through us," Boyd unzipped the bag and pulled out large wires, "I was wondering how we could do that, but on a bigger scale."

"We'll fillet the bitch," Anna said with a smirk as she placed her hands on the table and looked at Derek.

* * *

"Anyone who steps in here will get a _shocking_ surprise," Boyd said with a smirk as the Pack started to fill the loft floor with water. Anna let out a laugh at Boyd's pun and Isaac smirked from next to her, "Especially someone who's barefoot."

* * *

Anna's phone buzzed in her pocket, meaning she was receiving a call, "Stiles?" Anna asked through the phone.

"Hey, Anna, I figured I'd catch you up."

"On?"

"Deaton's been taken, y'know Scott's boss, and we're gonna find him, but Lydia told me she thinks something's up with Evil 1 and 2 'cause Aiden hasn't been answering her texts," Stiles rambled on and Anna frowned, "Stiles, wait a sec, do you think they'll come with Kali?"

"That's what I was thinking, yes."

"_Great,_" Anna groaned in sarcasm, Derek, Boyd, and Isaac were frowning, each had just heard the conversation, "Listen, Stiles, you worry about Scott's boss, we'll handle the twins and Kali, 'kay?"

Stiles agreed and hung up, Anna shifted on the wood board that she was sitting on so she could see her Pack, "Heard that?" Each nodded solemnly and they were back to sitting in silence, which was broken when Isaac spoke and pointed to the light box that definitely should have been on, "Hey, isn't that supposed to be on?"

"Yeah," Derek said as he stood and Anna frowned, "So someone cut the power?"

Derek only nodded and Boyd started to speak, "Wait, wouldn't that mea-"

He didn't finish as the power went off completely and the room was filled with darkness, and Anna stood, looked around, eyes trying to adjust, and she yelled in a hushed whisper, "_Isaac!_"

A hand gripped hers and she went to fight the owner of it before they whispered back, "Anna, it's me."

Anna stopped fighting the grip and she clenched her hand around Isaac's as Derek walked out onto the water filled floor, and Anna called out to him, but she was ignored. Anna knew that the power could come back on any second, and if the Alpha was still in the water, he'd get seriously hurt.

"Derek, what do we do now?" Isaac asked their Alpha and Derek looked up from the water, turning his head to his Pack with red, Alpha, eyes, "We fight."

The three Betas looked at one another, and realising at once that this would be very, _very_ dangerous. However, the three teens walked towards their Alpha, ready to fight Kali and protect one another.

The loft's door opened and Kali stood there, looking sadistic as always, "I gotta admit Derek, when Ennis died, I just thought _'I'd just go for it'_. I'd find you and kill you. But then I remembered that you surround yourself with these teenagers, these _pathetic teenagers_. And that you were always hiding behind them -"

"Incase you haven't noticed _we're_ kinda standing behind _him_," Anna said with a smirk, she was pushing her luck, she knew that, but she couldn't stop the words from coming out of her mouth. Kali shot her a glare and a low hiss but otherwise ignored her as she continued to walk forward, "And I thought _'What's a girl gotta do to get you alone'_?" Kali turned her head and Anna watched in horror as Aiden and Ethan came to the scene, with their English teacher, Ms. Blake in their hands. Aiden had his hand on her neck, claws nearly out, ready to rip her throat out. Anna wanted to go and beg him to stop this madness, to stop being this cold-hearted killer but she knew there was no point. Maybe the old Aiden was still there, deep, _deep_, down... But he was nowhere to be seen in those brown eyes at the loft's door.

"Think you can beat me one on one?" Kali asked Derek and he twitched his head to the side, telling his Pack to step away from the soon to be fight.

"I'm going to rip your throat out," Derek threatened the female Alpha, "With my _teeth!_"

The two Alphas engaged in battle and Anna turned away from the fight, burying her head in Isaac's chest as growls and roars were heard throughout the loft. Isaac stood there, watching with pained eyes as Kali started to swipe at Derek and he wrapped his arms around Anna, not wanting her to see the now somewhat bloody fight.

Someone was going to die tonight.

* * *

"I'm gonna get Ms. Blake," Isaac whispered as low as he could into Anna's ear, "I need you to stay here."

Anna looked up at her boyfriend with wide eyes, "N-No," she whispered just as low as he did, "No, Isaac, I can help."

"I don't want you getting hurt," Isaac said as his eyes me hers, and she just shook her head, "I can handle the twins, you get Ms. Blake."

"Anna n-" He started but stopped when he saw the look in her eyes, determination.

"_I'm. Coming._"

That was all it took and Isaac simply nodded his head and they both looked at where Ms. Blake was now crying and yelling for Derek while the twins made her watch the ongoing fight. Isaac and Anna began to run towards the three and stopped when Derek yelled at them not to. Isaac turned and yelled at Boyd to stop before he could run to help Derek.

* * *

Anna got a text from Stiles that read _'NOW'_ and both she and Isaac looked at one another before breaking out in a run towards Aiden, Ethan, and Ms. Blake. The twins realized what was happening and ran towards the water as light flashed and the currents turned back on. Anna wasn't as fast as Isaac had been and so he grabbed Ms. Blake. Anna kneeled down in front of Ms. Blake and spoke to her quickly, "Isaac's gonna get you out of here, Ms. Blake, okay? At least make sure she gets to the lobby," Anna looked to Isaac and saw his conflicted eyes, he wanted to stay and protect her and his Pack but he knew that Anna was right, Ms. Blake needed to get far away from this, "Be careful," Isaac whispered to her as he stood with a shaking Ms. Blake in his left arm. Anna nodded with a small smile, "You too," Isaac looked down at her and softly kissed her before breaking away, "Don't die on me, Anna."

"Wouldn't dream of it," Anna said to him.

Isaac quickly kissed her again before she pushed him out to the hall so he could get the sobbing Ms. Blake to safety. He looked back at her before picking Ms. Blake up bridal style and running with his enhanced speed to the loft's lobby. Anna turned back to the fight to see Aiden and Ethan watching Kali, Boyd, and Derek.

"Grab him!" Kali's yell ripped through the loft, both twins ran forward and grabbed the still in shock Derek while Kali grabbed Boyd by the back of his shirt, Anna's eyes widened in realisation as to what the female Alpha was going to do as the twins held Derek's claws out, "Kali don't! _Please!_"

Kali ignored her pleas and dropped Boyd onto Derek's claws, and she smiled in satisfactory. Anna's eyes widened as she heard Boyd's heart beat slowing, and she turned to Kali, "_You freaking bitch!_" Before she could even think of what she was doing, Anna lunged at the Alpha only to have a strong set of arms hit her back so she was now laying on the watery floor, and she felt a foot on her back; Ethan's. Anna lifted her hand, and touched the surface of the water, and the water started to freeze while Kali, Ethan, and Aiden stared at her in shock, surprise, and some fear while the ice quickly reached Kali's feet and froze around them. Anna smirked with victory until the she saw Aiden break the ice, leaving Kali furious but instead of acting on her rage, she only smirked, "Deucalion will be surprised to hear that you've gotten control over your little... _Gift_," the Alpha turned to a still as stone, shocked, Derek, "I'm giving you until the next Full Moon, Derek. Make the smart choice: _Join the Pack_," she paused and looked back at the Alpha and glanced at Anna, "And next time I'm killing _all_ of you."

As Ethan's foot was lifted off of Anna's back, she sat up and stared as both of the twins glanced back at her, and Anna saw guilty expressions flash across their faces, but as quick as it had appeared, it was gone. The three Alphas walked out of the loft, passing by a shocked Isaac whom had just arrived back seconds ago. Tears blurred Anna's vision as she watch Derek looked at his Beta, she felt arms circle around her and she buried her face in the crook of Isaac's neck as she started to cry for Boyd, for the death that was coming any minute now, for her Pack mate that she failed to help.

"It's okay," Boyd said as he struggled to breath, he knew he was dying, Derek shook his head, he sounded on the verge of tears, "N-No, no, no it's not."

"It's okay, Derek," Boyd explained and Derek shook his head again as he looked at his Beta, "I'm sorry."

"T-The Full Moon... That feeling... It was worth it," Boyd said in a tired voice, his heart beat was slowing more and more, and Anna turned her head to look at her dying friend, "The Lunar Eclipse... I always wondered... What that felt like for one of us... For a werewolf..."

Images danced in Anna's mind as she remembered Erica saying something quite like that to Boyd each night Anna was in the vault, and when Anna asked Boyd one night while Erica slept on his shoulder, why they would say that all the time, why they would continue to ask each other that every night before falling asleep, Boyd had answered her by saying _'It's what keeps us sane in this vault. It's kinda like our promise to one another... That once we get out of this little Hell, we'll find out what it feels like, y'know the Lunar Eclipse... And we keep hoping it'll make us more powerful, that it'll help us get these Alphas back...'_ Anna understood now while she watched Boyd die, what the question really meant now. The question was like his connection to Erica, and now, he was saying the words that Erica had probably said to him last.

And when Boyd fell to the water with a splash, and Derek kneeled there, shaking and broken, Anna let out a sob and held Isaac as if he were her lifeline, she felt him do the same as they both cried over their dead friend. Stiles, Cora, and Lydia were now there, and Anna felt her heart break again and again as she heard Cora's cries for Boyd as she gripped his shirt and cried into his chest. The two obviously were close, sharing a bank vault for three months would make anyone have a strong bond and Anna let out another cry as she felt Isaac rock them both back and forth.

* * *

Stiles had driven Anna and Isaac home, she refused to leave his side, so Stiles was stuck with taking two werewolves to his house instead of one. That was two days ago, and Anna had only left her room to get something to eat and to shower, but other than that she'd stayed in her room with Isaac. Both were still grieving over their Pack mate's death. She'd told her father that she had the worst cramps ever and that's what her excuse was. So here she was, sitting on her bed with Isaac next to her, with her head on his shoulder.

"Can I ask you something?" Isaac asked Anna and she turned her head to look at him, "Anything."

"Why did you kill that boy Larkin?"

* * *

**((STILES))**

"_Why do I care?_" Stiles asked Cora with mockingly, "Well let's see: Over the past few weeks my best friend and my sister have tried to kill themselves, my sister comes back and apparently she's murdered people without even knowing it, she's got some freaky ice powers she can't even control half the time, she's being haunted by some kid she killed, plus she's dated Aiden whom Lydia's messing around with now, Isaac was nearly killed, Erica_ was _killed, Scott's boss was nearly ritually sacrificed, a girl I've known since I was_ three _actually _was_ ritually sacrificed, Boyd was killed by Alphas... Do you want me to go on? 'Cause I can, alright, for like an _hour_!"

"You think Derek can do something about any of that?" Cora asked the twitchy boy.

"Well since he's the one everyone's after, it's more like he _should_ do something about it."

"I don't know," Cora said, shaking her head, "He wasn't like this when I knew him."

"Yeah, what was he like?" Stiles asked the female Hale.

Peter started to walk down the spiral staircase and spoke for Cora, "A lot like _Scott_, actually," he continued as he walked down the staircase, "A lot like most teenagers: _Unbearably_ romantic, _profoundly_ narcissistic, and tolerable, really, only to other teenagers."

"So what happened," Stiles asked, "What changed him?"

"Well, the same thing that changes a lot of young men... A girl," Peter replied.

"You're telling me some girl broke his little heart? That's why Derek is the way he is?"

"You remember Derek, before he was an Alpha and had blue eyes," Peter pointed out to his niece whom nodded, then he turned back to Stiles, "Do you know some wolves have blue eyes?"

Stiles shrugged, "I always thought it was a genetic thing, I mean, Scott told me that my sister has blue eyes when she shifts."

Both Cora and Peter shared a glance, they both knew what the blue eyes meant and Stiles did not, Peter finally spoke, "I don't know about your sister's story, but if you want to know what changed Derek, you need to know what changed the color of his eyes."

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Okay, so this chapter is super long, well, longer than usual, so I'd really like it if I could have some reviews, please? I'd really like (5?) reviews before I post the next chapter, and if you leave a review, follow, or fav my story than you're the bomb . com **


	17. Chapter 17

**CHAPTER 17: BLEEDING OUT**

* * *

**_"...When the hour is night, And hopelessness is sinking in, And the wolves all cry, To fill the night with hollering, When your eyes are red, And emptiness is all you know, With the darkness fed, I will be your scarecrow. You tell me to hold on, Oh you tell me to hold on, But innocence is gone, And what was right is wrong. 'Cause I'm bleeding out, So if the last thing that I do, Is to bring you down, I'll bleed out for you, So I bare my skin, And I count my sins, And I close my eyes, And I take it in, And I'm bleeding out for you..."_**** - Imagine Dragons**

* * *

"Uh, sorry, I shouldn't have asked," Isaac said as soon as he saw the sadness flash in Anna's eyes after the question escaped his lips, "I'm sorry, Anna, I didn't mean t-"

"It's fine, Isaac, you have every right to know," Anna said with a sigh as she scooted away from her boyfriend and sat criss crossed across from him, "Before I start... Y-You promise not to judge me too harshly?"

"Anna, you don't have to tell me," Isaac said with a small smile as he tucked a lock of hair behind her ear, "I was just wondering, I didn't mean for it to sound so insensitive."

Anna just clenched her eyes shut and shook her head, "No, you asked, I'll tell you... Remember when I said that the Alphas could control me? Once they had gotten a hang of it, they sent me out to go and kill this man, I-I think they said his name was Thomas... They sent me to go kill his family, I don't remember any of it, they were in control for most of the night."

"So what made you snap out of it?" Isaac asked her and she shrugged, "I don't know, one minute I'm out of it, and the next I'm standing in some cold building holding some boy by the throat with his mother begging me n-not to hurt her son."

"Why'd you do it then? You said you were in control, so how come you didn't let go of him?"

"Ennis was there, he was hiding somewhere, maybe he was outside of the building, I don't know. But he was there. He was threatening to come here, to come to Beacon Hills: To kill Stiles and my dad," Anna said then put her head in her hands, "It was just a threat, I shouldn't have taken it so seriously. I'm an idiot, Isaac, it could've been just an empty threat and I let the fear get to me."

"You're not an idiot, Anna, maybe it wasn't an empty threat," Isaac said as he pulled her hands away from her face and took them in his, "You did what you had to protect your family."

"But they were innocent; that family, Larkin, the others that I'd watched die over the months following that night... Isaac it's not okay," Anna said, looking at their hands, and she whispered, "It's killing me, this guilt... I have nightmares nearly every night for what I did to Larkin and his family, to the ones after them, and I'm constantly reminded of what I did because of my eyes -"

"Your eyes?" Isaac asked in confusion.

"My eyes," Anna said with a nod, and Isaac still looked confused, "Derek never explained?"

"Explained _what?_"

Anna sighed as she met Isaac's eyes, "Taking an innocent life, it takes something from you, too. A bit of your soul, it darkens it, dimming the bright, golden-yellow. It turns it to a cold, steel, blue," Anna's eyes switched from her normal amber brown to the blue she had just described and Isaac stared at her for a moment before pulling her onto his lap as he kissed her forehead as she clenched her eyes shut, concealing the tears that were pooling in her eyes.

"I still think they're beautiful."

* * *

Stiles and Cora stood in shock as Peter concluded the story of how Derek came to be the way he is, and Cora stood their with tears in her eyes. She'd had no idea about her brother's tragic story behind the color of his eyes. She was heartbroken for him. Cora asked Peter what happened to Derek and Peter explained what taking an innocent life did and after he showed them his blue eyes, Peter excused himself from the teens to get some sleep.

"What?" Cora asked Stiles as they sat on the loft's stairs, "What's this look on your face?"

"What look?" Stiles questioned with a frown and Cora gave him _the look_, "The kinda look that makes me wanna punch you in the face."

Cora was most definitely a Hale, "Oh, my God, you are _so_ Derek's sister, I forgot."

Stiles explained why he had the look, and Cora asked him if he'd ask Derek himself.

"Yes, if I have to, then yeah."

* * *

"Anna," Sheriff Stilinski said and Anna heard him sigh as he tried to open the door, only to find it was locked, "Ms. Boyd called, she'd like for you to go to the funeral tomorrow... She said that she couldn't get a hold of Isaac, she wanted you to tell him too."

Anna tensed up, "D-Dad I can't... I can't go, tell Ms. Boyd I'm sorry, but I can't see him... I can't..." Isaac's grip on her tightened as she buried her head in his chest and he buried his face in her hair, "Isaac can't either... Neither of us can see him, Dad, it's too hard."

"I understand, Anna..." her Dad said, "Is that why you've locked yourself up in here the past couple of days?"

"Yeah, sorry, Dad, Boyd was a good friend of mine."

"You talked to Isaac?"

"Yep."

There was silence for a minute before her father spoke again, "I understand what it's like to lose a close friend, Anna, but you've got to move on... It's what your friend would want."

"I know, Dad, I know what he'd want," Anna said with a nod.

"Think you can go to school?"

"Sure."

* * *

Anna sat in her car, parked in the spot where Ethan and Aiden were to park their motorcycles. Aiden wanted to have a talk with the two Alphas. She was tired of their different personalities and she wanted an answer on whether they were going to be jerks and killers or the nice people who Anna knew they were _deep, deep, deep down_ inside. Plus, Anna wanted to beat the shit out of them, too.

Anna's phone buzzed from the passenger seat and she reached over, answering it on the second ring, "Isaac?"

"_Hey, not gonna make it to school, Scott's sending me to Allison's to check on her, he thinks something's up_," Isaac explained and Anna made a face even though she knew he couldn't see it. Allison and her were friends now, sure, but she still didn't like the idea of the huntress getting near her boyfriend.

"Okay, be careful," Anna said with a sigh.

"_Always am_," Isaac said with a chuckle and Anna could almost see the smirk on his face, then his voice turned serious, "_Don't go near the twins, Anna, okay? What they did to Boyd... Just don't go near them, okay?_"

"Uh, little late for that, I kinda parked in their parking spaces," Anna said with a sheepish tone in her voice, "But I guess I'll move."

"_Just, please, don't do anything stupid_," Isaac pleaded, and Anna sighed, "Will do."

"_Okay, I'm at Allison's now, I'll call you later baby,_" Isaac said to her and Anna smiled as she said, "Bye, babe."

Turns out Anna was too late to move out of the parking spaces, because when she looked out the windshield, she saw the twins standing there. _Freaking perfect!_ Aiden and Ethan walked towards her car and Anna flinched as Aiden knocked on the driver's side window and Ethan knocked on the passenger's. Anna put the window down just a little bit and gave him a sarcastic smile, "Hello, Aiden, Ethan, what do you want? Do you want to impale me too?"

Aiden and Ethan supressed flinches as they both climbed into her car, Aiden sat in the back while Ethan sat in the passenger's seat. Anna stared at them in disbelief, "Excuse me, I didn't invite you in my car. _Get out_."

"We want to talk, Annie," Aiden said to the she-werewolf and Anna rolled her eyes, "_Talk_ or _threaten_, Aiden?"

"_Talk,_" both of the twins said, than Ethan continued, "We also wanted to give you an offer."

"An offer to beat the shit out of you? 'Cause I'll most definitely go for it," Anna said with a laugh without humor, than she saw the looks the guys were giving her, "Fine. What do you want to talk about, and what do you want to offer me?"

"We want to offer you a place back in the Pack -"

"Hell freaking no."

"Just _listen!_" Aiden yelled at her, "If you join the pack, we won't have to kill you and neither will Derek!"

"Does the same offer go for Scott, Cora, Peter, and Isaac?" Anna asked him.

"Well, _Scott_, yes, but everyone else no -"

"Than_ no._ I'm not going to ditch my Pack and then let you all kill them, Aiden, I'm trying to be a better person here, and you're trying to suck me back into killing people? What the hell is_ wrong_ with you two?" Anna snapped, looking at the twins with disbelief, "What you guys are doing isn't right and you know it! You're going to make someone kill his _whole Pack_ just so he can join a Pack who _hates_ him?"

"We did the same, it's not a big deal," Ethan said but he sounded uncertain.

"Bullshit! You _know_ it's a big deal, Ethan, you_ know_ it... Let me ask you something," the twins looked at Anna as she finished and Anna looked directly at Ethan, "Do you care about Danny? Like, you're not just messing around with him to piss off Scott?"

Ethan was silent so Anna took that as a yes, so she continued, "What do you think Danny would say if he knew about all the things you've done? Sure, he'd try to understand, but you know he'd still fear you, fear you for the things you've done, for the people you've killed-"

"But he won't, he doesn't know about everything that's going on," Ethan interrupted her and she shook her head, "I'm just saying, Ethan! If you care about Danny, than how are you going to deal with him when everyone in his circle of friends are _dead?_ Knowing you and your Pack are responsible?"

Aiden shook his head, "If you and Scott would stop being so narrow minde-"

"No, Aiden! I'm not being _'narrow minded'_! I've found people who actually care about me, this Pack has been the best thing that's happened to me since you-" Anna glanced at Ethan, " - Bit me! And now you're telling me to choose your Pack over mine? That's ridiculous! You want me to stand back and watch as you kill Derek or Isaac or Cora or Peter!?"

"Anna! We don't want you dead, just let us help you!" Ethan snapped at her, growing annoyed with the guilt that was now bubbling up inside of him, and Anna shook her head at him, "You want to help me? Than quit the Pack, idiots! Deucalion is using you as pawns and you're going along with it, you're doing everything he says: Trying to kill Isaac on more than one occasion, messing around with Danny and Lydia's feelings, _killing_ Boyd! You two are such idiots if you haven't realised he's just using you! It doesn't matter anymore if you have red eyes, you're freaking Betas to Deucalion!"

"No we're not, Annie!" Aiden yelled back, "We get a say in things, we get to decide things!"

"Than decide not to kill all of us! Tell Deucalion he's wrong, and that you don't need to kill Derek or the Pack!"

"We can't, Anna," Ethan said with a shake of his head, "That's something we agreed on when we came here, we can't just disagree now."

Anna just got out of the car and started to walk towards her locker, only to hear two sets of footsteps coming after her, "Go away."

"Not until we come to an agreement," Aiden said, leaning on the locker next to Anna's as she opened her locker, "Agreement on?"

"On what we are!"

Anna gave Aiden a _'Are you kidding me'_ look, "We aren't friends if that's what you're asking."

"Well, we aren't enemies, obviously," Ethan said with an eye roll, "You wouldn't be talking to us if we were."

"Listen, Annie," Aiden started, "We learned our lesson, okay? We're not gonna go after anyone in Derek's Pack until the next Full Moon... Just don't be angry with us, _please?_"

Anna was silent for a second before she spoke, "Well, _'There is no such thing as a painless lesson, they just don't exist, sacrifices are necessary, you can't gain anything without losing something first'_."

"Did you just quote that stupid anime?" Ethan asked as he rubbed his forehead, and Aiden supressed a bark of laughter as Anna gave Ethan_ the look_, "_Fullmetal Alchemist_ is the best anime _ever,_ thank you very much, but _yes,_ I did just quote that wonderful anime."

"So exactly what did you mean?" Aiden asked her as the twins followed close behind the girl and she stopped abruptly, causing the two Alphas to nearly walk into her, Anna turned on her heel and looked at the two Alphas, "I meant, that you _didn't_ learn your lesson, Aiden. You went through a painless lesson and they don't exist. You didn't sacrifice anything except making your soul a bit darker by helping kill my friend, and adding to your guilt. You didn't lose anything, you didn't gain anything. All you did was take an innocent life, and so you didn't learn your lesson. You just said that you wouldn't be going after Derek or the Pack _until_ the Full Moon, so obviously, you didn't learn a damn thing from your _'lesson'_. If you did, you wouldn't be willing to kill anyone else."

With that Anna walked away from the twins, leaving them dumbfounded and somewhat guilty, well, in Ethan's case,_ very_ guilty.

* * *

"We've got a huge problem getting to Ethan," Stiles explained in English to Scott and Anna, whom was sitting behind Scott, leaning forward to listen, "Getting through Aiden... Ever since he's been back in school they're never separated, how are we supposed to separate them?"

Both of the guys turned to face Anna all the way and she turned wide-eyed, as she harshly whispered, "No!"

"Yes!" Both whispered back, and Anna hissed, "I have a boyfriend, thank you very much, and I don't think he'd approve of me _distracting_ the guy who tried to kill him!"

"Wait, you're dating Isaac?" Scott asked her and she made a show of rolling her eyes, "_No_, I just like to make out with him 'cause I feel like it, _yes I'm dating Isaac!_"

Stiles snapped his fingers, than looked at Scott, "_Knew_ I forgot to tell you something! And, Anna, I don't ever wanna hear you say that in front of me again."

"Jeez, okay," Anna said as her brother gave her a disapproving look, then she got an idea as she turned her head to her right and the boys did the same to see Lydia drawing a tree, "Hey, Lyd."

"Oh God, what now?" Lydia asked the three and Anna smirked, "We've got a job for ya."

* * *

"So how, exactly are we gonna find him? You don't know his schedule do you?" Scott asked the Stilinski twins and they both shook their heads, but Anna pulled out her phone, "I can text him, though."

"Tell him to meet us at the east stairwell," Stiles instructed his sister whom nodded then sent the text, and they waited at Scott's locker as the bell rang and Anna unlocked her cell phone when it rang, it was a text from Ethan.

_'Okay...?'_

"Let's go, he said he'll meet us there," Anna informed the boys and they walked towards the stairwell where Ethan was waiting with a frown.

"Why are you guys trying to talk to me? I helped kill your friend," the Alpha said to the three of them, mostly to the boys because Anna and he had already talked about everything earlier, "How do you know I'm not gonna kill another one?" Ethan said, looking at Stiles mostly. Anna let out a growl, "Knock it off, Ethan."

"Is he looking at me?" Stiles asked his twin and his best friend, "Are you _threatening_ me? You know what I'm gonna do?" Stiles asked loudly, "I'm gonna break off an extra-large branch of mountain ash, wrap it in wolfsbane, roll it in mistletoe and shove it up your freakin-"

"Woah, Stiles," Scott said, smiling, "We get it."

"Yeah, down boy," Anna said with a laugh.

"We're talking to you because I know you didn't want to kill Boyd," Scott started and Anna put in, "We can smell the guilt, buddy."

Scott shot her a look that told her to let him talk and he continued, "I think if something like that happened now, you wouldn't do it."

"You don't know what we owe them, especially Deucalion," Ethan said and Anna looked at her feet, she remembered he and Aiden's back story, it wasn't a pretty one, and Ethan continued, "We weren't like Kali and Ennis when we met them, we weren't Alphas."

"What were you?" Scott asked and Anna looked up, meeting Ethan's eyes as they both spoke, "Omegas."

"Aren't you that?" Stiles asked his sister and his best friend, Anna shrugged, "_Technically_, I'm a Beta too, but yeah, Scott is."

Ethan nodded, "In real wolf packs the Omegas are the scape goats, the last to eat, the ones who have to take the rest of the abuse from the Pack," Ethan explained and he avoided Anna's looks of knowing exactly what happened while he and Aiden were Omegas.

"So you and your brother were like the bitches of the Pack?" Stiles asked and Anna slapped his harm lightly, "Don't be so insensitive, Tweedle Dum."

"Something like that," said Ethan.

"So what happened?" Scott asked him, Ethan bit the inside of his cheek, "They were killers! I mean, people talk about us like we're monsters, but they were the ones who gave us the reputation."

"So why didn't you just fight back?" Stiles asked him, "Why didn't you just turn vultron wolf, y'know, kick everyone's asses?"

"We couldn't, we didn't know how to control it back then."

"Deucalion taught them," Anna explained.

Ethan nodded, "And than we fought! We took down the whole Pack one by one and when we got to our Alpha, he was begging for his life... And we took him apart. _Literally._"

"What about your emissary?" Scott questioned the Alpha and he just glanced at Anna and she spoke for him, "They're all dead, Scotty, you could've just asked me that."

"Kali and Ennis' too?" Scott asked both Ethan and Anna, they both nodded.

"All of them except Deucalion's," Ethan said, and Stiles frowned, "You mean Morrell?"

Ethan started to nod but gasped and winced instead, touching his chest, "What's wrong are you hurt?" Scott asked him and he shook his head, "Not me..."

"Aiden," Anna said with wide eyes and all the werewolves' heads snapped towards the locker room as they heard a bang, "Ah hell!"

As soon as the group got to the locker room they saw Aiden hit a weight over Cora's head, and Anna's eyes widened as she saw Cora fall to the ground, not getting up. Stiles ran over to check on her while Scott and Ethan grabbed Aiden's arms, trying to get him to calm down. Anna ran forward, put her hands on either side of Aiden's face and began to talk to the Alpha, "Aiden, Aiden, _stop!_ Please, drop the weight, put the weight down!"

He threw it to the side and Ethan got in front of him, pushing Anna towards Scott as gently as he could, "Aiden, stop! You can't do this!"

"She came at me!" Aiden yelled back to his brother, fangs still exposed, Ethan shook his head, "It doesn't matter! Kali gave Derek until the next Full Moon you can't touch him or her!"

Everyone glanced at one another, Ethan nodded to Scott and Anna before dragging Aiden away from the group.

* * *

"I did it for Boyd!" Cora snapped at Stiles then directed her attention mostly to Anna and Scott, "None of you were doing anything," she was looking directly at Anna, "You were even having a conversation with them this morning like you three were all buddy like!"

"Obviously you didn't listen to the conversation, 'cause I actually told them off," Anna snapped back.

"We're trying," Scott tried to say but Cora gave him a look, "And you're failing. You're just a bunch of stupid teenagers thinking you can save everyone... But all you do is show up late. All you _really_ do is find the bodies," Cora walked off and Stiles said that he'd make sure she got home.

"We're in deep shit, Tweedle Dee."

* * *

"_Anna, you've got to go home and tell your dad everything_," Isaac's voice said over the receiver, and Anna hid behind the bleachers as Coach drove by on the golf cart he used while his students ran laps around the school.

"Uh, I'm a_ bit_ preoccupied," Anna said as Coach hopped out of the cart, stomped over to her, grabbed Anna by the ear, and began to drag her to the school, "Yep, _pretty_ preoccupied - Coach, I can walk down to the office myself - I get it I'm in trouble!"

"Don't try to skip my class, Female Stilinski!" Coach yelled and Anna rolled her eyes as she spoke into her phone, "Isaac, call my brother, he has to drive past our house to get to the loft anyway, tell him to tell my dad."

"_Okay, listen, though, when you're done getting in trouble, ditch, 'cause we're in some pretty deep shit_," Isaac's voice said and Anna rolled her eyes again as she saw Aiden sitting in the office, "Tell me about it."

Coach told Anna to sit next to a certain Alpha while he filled out her detention papers, and Aiden looked at her with a smirk playing on his lips, "What'd you do now?"

"I skipped running laps," she said with a shrug, "What about you? Decided to take your anger out on someone else?"

"Yep," he said than a little louder so Coach could hear, "I beat up _Greenberg_."

Coach snapped his head from where he stood over to Aiden and pointed a finger at him with a mischievous grin, "You're getting only one detention instead of three, Aiden."

"Coach," Anna started in disapproval, "_Seriously?_"

"Shut it, Female Stilinski, or I'll give you two detentions instead of one."

"Shutting up," Anna said, raising her hands in defeat, then she turned to Aiden, "Listen, Aiden, I'm not gonna repeat this."

"Okay," Aiden responded, his smirk gone, replaced by a frown at seeing how serious Anna looked, "What's bothering you, Annie?"

"I love you, Aiden, you know that, I don't think I ever will stop. It's different now though, kinda like a sibling love? But this double personality thing you've got going on needs to stop if you still want to be near me. I can't forgive you for what you did to Boyd, you know that," Anna whispered so Coach wouldn't hear their conversation, "But I do want to try to be friends with you as it seems that you won't leave me alone."

"I love you too, Annie," Aiden said with a small smile, "I know I've made mistakes, I'm trying to make up for the ones that I've made with you -"

"You're _kinda_ doing a shitty job," Anna said with a frown, "But continue."

" - And I want to be friends too, I know you can't forgive me and I understand... I'll try to be the way I am with you alone around everyone, I will, it's just these people you're always around are just so... _Human_."

"_Human?_ You do realize that we're human too," Anna said with a small smile.

"You know what I mean, they're always looking out for others, not themselves, they're so selfless and it pisses me off because -" Anna cut him off knowing what he was gonna say, "Because you envy that, and you want to be like that?"

"I _guess_ you could say that," Aiden said with a small laugh and Coach snapped his head back to the teens, "Shut it you two, this isn't chat session this is detention!"

"_Actually_ we're _waiting_ to _receive_ a detention we're not _actually_ in detent-" Anna stopped as she saw the look Coach was giving here, "Stopping, I'm gonna stop talking."

Coach nodded and Anna turned back to Aiden, who continued their conversation, "They also piss me off 'cause they're so easy to forgive people, it's gonna get them killed."

Anna shrugged, "They're really good people," she gave Aiden a look, "Maybe you should try to make friends, Aid, I mean, it'd take time for them to forgive you and your brother, okay _a lot_ of time, but they know I trust you guys."

"You do?" Aiden asked her and she nodded, "I mean, spending nearly a year and a half with you and your brother, I've come to know you both pretty well, I know that deep down you both are good people, even if it's _very_ deep down," Aiden chuckled at that, and Anna gave him a small smile, "I just wish that things were the way they were before I was bit, I wish you were still you."

Aiden met her eyes with a frown and Anna gave him a small smile before standing up, "Well, Coach, you can just give me the detention later, you see, I've got to go!"

"What?! Female Stilinski sit down, you're not leaving 'till I fill out your detention form!" Coach yelled as Anna walked towards the door, and she turned her head a little to look back at the teacher/coach, "I_ have_ to Coach! I'm uncomfortable being near him!" She pointed to Aiden whose eyes widened as he glanced at Coach than back at Anna, "What?"

"Why, what'd he do?" Coach asked with a frown, as he put his hands on his hips.

"Well, you see, Aiden put his hand on my thigh and started saying some really suggestive things to me," Anna said with a horrified expression and faked a shudder, before turning to Aiden, "You should learn to keep your hands to yourself, creep!"

Coach started to yell at Aiden and pulled him up from his seat by the ear, dragging him straight to the principle's office, gave him two more detentions for sexual harassment, and as Anna walked out of the office with her back to Aiden and Coach, she smirked, "Remember, Aid, _'A lesson without pain is meaningless'_."

* * *

"Scott, Anastasia, and Derek are _werewolves?_" Sheriff Stilinski asked his son as he sat in front of a chess board, Stiles nodded, "Yes."

"And Kate Argent was a werewolf."

"Werewolf _hunter_," Stiles corrected his father, he held up a chess piece with a purple sticker, "Purple's hunter."

"Along with Allison and her father," Cora added.

"Yeah," Sheriff Stilinski said, "And my friend, Deaton, the veterinarian, is a... Kanima."

"No, no, he's a Druid, okay, well, we _think._"

"So who's the Kanima?" the older Stilinski asked his son, who looked at him, "Jackson!"

"No, Jackson's a werewolf," his father said and Stiles shook his head, "He was the Kanima _before_ Derek and Peter killed him and he came back to life as a werewolf and now he's in London!"

"Well, who's the Darach?"

"We don't know yet," Cora said and Stiles nodded and repeated, "We don't know yet."

"But he was killed by werewolves?"

"Slashed up and left for dead," Stiles said with a nod, and his father sat back in his chair, taking in the information before asking, "Why was Jackson the Kanima?"

"Because sometimes the shape you take reflects the type of person you are," Stiles said patiently, and his father frowned, "And what shape would an _increasingly confused_, and _angrier by the second_, father take?"

"That's more of an expression, like the one you're wearing now, Dad, wait!"

* * *

Anna stood with Scott as he talked to her brother and she began to bite her nails, yet again, a nervous habit, "Scott this is really, _really_ bad." Scott hung up the phone and he looked at Anna, "Have you heard from Isaac?" She shook her head and Scott sighed, "I haven't gotten a hold of Allison either."

"_Perfect_," Anna said with sarcasm lacing each letter, "Scott, we've got to go."

Scott nodded, the two headed into the recital, and looked around for teachers, if there weren't a lot there, they might be able to protect them all. Anna was snapped out of her thoughts as she heard Scott, "I thought you were going home?" Anna turned around to see Lydia next to Scott, "Hey, Lyd." Lydia gave Anna a small smile as greeting and looked at Scott and her, "I can't go home, I don't know why I'm the one who keeps finding the bodies, maybe if I stop trying to fight it, I'll find them before it happens... Leaving enough time for someone like you two to do something about it."

"Lydia, you get us the time and I swear, _I swear to God_, we'll do something about it," Scott told her.

* * *

The music started to play and Anna looked over as she heard Lydia speak, "It better be."

"Lydia?" Anna asked the girl and she held up her phone, "Aiden said he needed to talk to me," Lydia continued to walk away and Anna knew something was wrong as she saw Aiden look back at where she stood a minute later, "Aiden, can you hear me?" He gave her an _'You're joking right?'_ look and Anna supressed an eye roll as she spoke, "Did you just text Lydia?" He shook his head,_ "I think I lost my phone."_

Anna's eyes widened as she glanced at Scott, "Scotty, you just hear that?" He shook his head, "What?" Anna just shook her head, "I'll be back." Anna went towards the way Lydia went but stopped as she saw Isaac enter the room with Allison in front of him, she gave him a small smile and a wave, he gave her a smile before following after Allison.

* * *

"Lydia! _Wait up!_" Anna called to her friend while the red-head walked into an empty classroom and Lydia turned on her heel, "Anna?"

"Yeah, something's up, that wasn't Aiden texting you, he lost his phone," Anna explained quickly, "C'mon something's wrong."

"You're right," said a voice beside her that Anna had to hear every day in English class, "There _is_ something wrong, you don't know how to mind your own business, Anastasia."

Ms. Blake hit Anna with a force so great, Anna fell to the floor, with black dots filling her vision. Lydia followed her lead and Anna watched as Lydia was tied to an empty chair, unconscious, with a bleeding forehead. Ms. Blake turned back to Anna with a sinister smile, "Now what am I going to do with _you,_ Anastasia? A werewolf _and_ an Elementalist? It's unheard of! Ah, if only I were an Alpha, I could control you, _well_," Ms. Blake said, kneeling down in front of Anna, "Guess I'll just have to kill you too."

"What'd you call me?" Anna asked as she saw the black dots fading away.

Ms. Blake let out a humorless laugh, "You don't know, do you?"

"If you're gonna tell me _just tell me_, dammit."

"You don't control just ice, silly, you control _all_ the elements," when Anna didn't say anything, just stared at her in confusion as she sat up some, Ms. Blake continued, "**_Earth, fire, water, air, ice, metal, lightning_**; _All_ the elements! Let me guess, you were never told, _were you?_" Anna closed her eyes, _Why hadn't Larkin told me?_

"I guess it doesn't really matter, I mean, I'm going to kill you too, but first, I've got to deal with Lydia," Jennifer said and Anna stood as Ms. Blake had her back to her, "What do you want with Lydia?"

"She's the last sacrifice! She's the last philosopher!" Ms. Blake yelled as if it were obvious and she held out her hands as if she were pushing something and Anna flew back into a stack of chairs. _I freaking hate that bitch, guess now I know why I'm failing English..._

Anna watched with pained eyes while she couldn't move to help her friend.

"You're not a sacrifice, Lydia, you're just a girl who know's too much," Ms. Blake said than laughed, "Well, the girl who _knew_ too much."

She tried to strangle Lydia then, the red-head struggled, while Ms. Blake yelled at her to stop, and finally, Lydia screeched. The sound was so loud, Anna fought to move her hands that seemed paralyzed and she managed to bring them to her ears as the sound hurt her ears. The sound was so damn loud, _What the hell is Lydia?!_ Ms. Blake looked terrified as she stood in shock. She finally walked around the crying girl, "_Unbelievable_, you have no idea what you are _either, do you?_ The wailing woman! _A_ _Banshee_ right before my eyes..."

Jennifer Blake started to duck tap Lydia and Anna got up as quickly as she could as Ms. Blake started to strangle Lydia. Without thinking, Anna flung her arms out and a string of fire flew from her hands, narrowly missing Ms. Blake, and the woman ignored Anna as the werewolf-elementalist looked down at her hands in shock. Anna heard footsteps behind her and her father stood there with his gun and brought a finger to his lips, telling her to be quiet and Anna watched as her dad yelled, "Drop it!"

Jennifer smirked at threw the knife at Sheriff Stilinski and Anna's eyes widened, "Dad!"

Anna ran forward and stuttered out, "Dad, this is gonna hurt, but I've got to get it out," her father shook his head, "That'll make it worse, leave it be, Anna, what the hell are you doing here?"

Anna couldn't answer because she heard a roar behind her and to her not-suprise, Scott stood there, completely wolfed out. Anna stood, and let her eyes glow blue as she half-transformed: Claws out, fangs exposed, eyes glowing their cold, steel, blue. Scott ran forward and started to attack Ms. Blake, who sent him flying into the stack of chairs like Anna did minutes ago, and Anna let out a growl before running at Jennifer... At the Darach. But she wasn't successful, because she ended up flying into the just now standing Scott, knocking them both down again.

"Let him go!" Anna cried as she stood up, taking a step forward only to have Jennifer hold up a finger, "Ah ah ah, I don't think so, Anastasia, I've got to get going now."

The Darach, with its face slashed, and gross looking appearance, flew out the window with Anna's dad, "DAD!"

"Dad!?" Stiles yelled as he ran up to his sister and Scott while they stood at the window.

"_DAD!_"


	18. Chapter 18

**CHAPTER 18: SAD BEAUTIFUL TRAGIC**

* * *

_**"...'Cause we had a beautiful magic love there, What a sad beautiful tragic love affair...**_

_**...Distance, timing, breakdown, fighting, silence, this train runs off its tracks..." **_**- Taylor Swift**

* * *

"They're already here, aren't they?" Jennifer, aka Ms. Blake, asked Derek, while Scott, Stiles, and Anna emerged from the place they hid while Jennifer ran to Derek, and each of the teens looked pissed.

"So, they told you it was me? That _I'm_ the one taking people?" Jennifer turned back to Derek.

"We told him you're the one_ killing_ people," Scott corrected her, and Jennifer scoffed, "Oh, that's right, committing human sacrifices, what, cutting their throats? I probably do it on my lunch hour, before I get back to teaching high school English for the rest of the day! That makes _perfect_ sense."

"Funny, we never mentioned the words _'human sacrifice'_ to you, Ms. Blake, _you_ said it," Anna said with a vicious tone and Stiles looked at the woman and asked, "Where's our dad?"

"How should I know?" Jennifer countered and then turned to the Alpha, "Derek... Tell me you don't believe this."

Derek looked over to the three teenagers behind Jennifer and Anna silently pleaded with the man to believe her, Stiles, and Scott, not his psycho bitch of a lover, Derek noticed the tears in Anna and Stiles' eyes as they stared back at him, begging him to help them find their father before it was too late, "Do you know what happened Stiles and Anna's father?"

"No," Jennifer said with a pleading tone, shaking her head and Scott spoke again, "Ask her why she almost killed Lydia and threatened to do the same to Anna."

"_Lydia Martin?_ Threatening Anastasia? I don't know anything about that!"

"Than what do you know?" Derek asked her, and Jennifer started to sound scared, "I do know that these kids, for whatever misguided reason, are filling you head with some absurd story," she turned back to the two werewolves and human, "One they can't prove, _by the way!_"

"What if we can?" Scott asked her and Jennifer asked what the vile he was holding was, Scott frowned as he unscrewed the lid, "My boss told me it's a poison and a cure, you can use it, and it can be used against you."

Jennifer looked over at Stiles and Anna before looking back at Scott, "_Mistletoe?_"

Scott threw the mistletoe dust and as soon as it touched Jennifer she began to scream and she revealed her true form: the Darach. Then she changed back to normal, and looked towards Derek who looked just about terrified. But than that fear was replaced by anger as Jennifer tried to make a run for it, he grabbed her by the throat as she pleaded for him to stop.

"You need me! I'm the only one who can save your sister, call Peter! _Call him!_" Jennifer yelled and Derek did just that but didn't put down the fake English teacher, when he hung up the cell phone, he proceeded to strangle Ms. Blake while the three teenagers in front of him watched. Stiles, the only one whom seemed to want Derek _not_ to kill her started to yell, "Derek, Derek, stop!"

"Stilinski," Jennifer managed out, "You'll never find him without me!" Anna took a step forward, "Where's my dad?!"

"Derek," Scott tried, "Derek!"

The Alpha finally let go of the woman and she fell to the ground before looking at all of them with a smirk, "That's right... You need me. _All of you_."

"Get up," Derek said harshly to Jennifer, "You're gonna heal my sister, and then you're gonna take us to Stiles and Anna's father."

Ms. Blake scoffed as she stood, dusting off her jeans, before casting a glance at Anna, "She's not coming."

"Excuse me?" Anna hissed at the Darach, "Of course I'm going!"

Ms. Blake ignored her and looked at Derek, "She's not coming," she repeated, "She stays here or I'm not doing anything."

Derek looked over at a fuming Anna before sighing, "Anna, you're stayi-"

"Hell no, Derek! If you leave me here I'm just gonna follow you!" Anna yelled and Jennifer rolled her eyes, "No you won't."

With the flick of the Darach's wrist, Anna was thrown into one of the support beams for the loft, the she-werewolf felt something hit her head and yelling, but she couldn't make sense of anything before darkness consumed her.

* * *

"What the hell did you do to my sister?!" Stiles screamed at Jennifer and the Darach simply looked at her hands with a smirk, "Guess I've got more power than I thought."

"What'd you do?" Derek yelled at her and Jennifer shrugged, "I knocked her out, she'll be out for at least twelve hours, maybe twenty-four, I meant to just have her land on the ground."

"Yeah, well you _didn't!_" Scott hissed at the woman who just shrugged again, "Let's go, we're running out of time."

* * *

"Uh, I can't get a hold of Anna, Derek, or Scott," Isaac said as Allison walked up to him, "How's Lydia?"

"She's got bruising on her neck," Allison said, "She's being taken to a hospital down town 'cause Beacon Memorial's being evacuated."

"Beacon Memorial... That's where Cora is, right?" Isaac asked her and before the huntress could respond, her father walked up to the teens, "I'm gonna drive you two home."

"I can't," Isaac said as he began to walk off, "I can't leave Cora there alone with Peter."

"Isaac," the older hunter called and when Isaac turned around he waved a hand for the werewolf to follow him, "I'll drive."

* * *

_"Anna?" a voice asked, "Anna can you hear me? Hellooooo?"_

_Anna blinked her eyes open and the first thing Anna saw was the dim gold eyes that could only belong to one person Anna knew, "Larkin?"_

_"Yep, c'mon, you okay?" he asked her, snapping his fingers in front of her face, "C'mon, stay with me here."_

_"Where am I?" Anna asked him as he helped her stand, and he sighed, "Right now? You're just asleep, er, knocked out... So technically you're nowhere."_

_"How come you didn't tell me about what I really am? About all my powers?" Anna snapped, _How could he not have told me?

_"I didn't know, Anna, I swear!" Larkin defended, raising his hands, "I swear, I didn't know about your other powers, but, listen! You said if you could change things you could, right? If you could make up for what you did to me, you would, right?"_

_"Right..." Anna didn't know if she liked where this was going, Larkin spoke again, "Right, well when Jennifer, the Darach, told you about your powers, I was taken back to the Meeting Place -"_

_"The what now?"_

_"The Meeting Place, it's the place Supernatural beings go when they die, but listen, I was told of a way you can help me so I can help you -"_

_"Help me with what? I thought that's why you've been in my dreams and following me around sometimes," Anna said to him with a frown._

_"My destiny, chosen path, whatever the heck you wanna call it - It was to basically be your protector! That's why I haven't been able to leave yet, I was supposed to tell you about your powers, help you control them, sure, but the real deal is: I have to protect you too!" He sounded like a child who was about to get his favorite ice cream from the store._

_"Uh, sorry to put you down, buddy, but you're_ kinda_ dead."_

_"_No way,_ I haven't noticed," Larkin said as he rolled his dimmed golden eyes, "Point is, you can bring me back."_

_"What?" Anna asked the boy, eyes wide in disbelief, Larkin just nodded with a smirk, "During the Lunar Eclipse."_

_"How can I bring you back? Your body..." Larkin just shook his head, "I don't know the specifics, Anna, all I know is, you can bring me back before the Lunar Eclipse with your ice power, you use it throughout the whole fifteen minute eclipse, and I'll come back."_

_"You're sure?" Anna repeated, and Larkin smiled and shrugged, "As long as you wake up a bit before the Lunar Eclipse, you'll be able to bring me back."_

_"So I just wake up, right?" the she-werewolf asked, "When do I wake up?"_

_"You will when someone touches you," Larkin said with a small smile, "Let's go watch what's going on 'till then."_

_"Hmmm?"_

_"We can watch what's happening, well, atleast _I_ can, I'll let you know how your friends are doin'," Larkin said as he stared, seemingly absently into the white nothingness that surrounded the two seventeen year old werewolves._

_"Can you see where my dad is?" Anna asked and he just shook his head, "No, Jennifer's blocking me from seeing where they are."_

_They were silent for a minute before the male werewolf frowned as he stared into the white emptiness, "Isaac just asked where you were, he almost just lost control of his wolf when Scott told him what Jennifer did to you, now he's just seething," Larkin said with a frown, than a minute later, "Your boyfriend's stupid sometimes," Larkin commented and Anna looked at him, "Why?"_

_"He just said the Darach was kinda hot," Larkin muttered, "Allison's pretty conceded it seems too."_

_"Wait, _what?_ And why do you say that?"_

_"He said that Jennifer was kinda hot, Scott yelled at him, though, said something like_ 'You're dating my sister not Ms. Blake'_... Then Allison looked in the mirror and said she had an idea, which I guess means that she thinks that she's hot," Larkin than continued in a mutter, "Not that I'm disagreeing she's pretty cute, not as cute as Lydia, but still pretty cute."_

_"Awww, Tweedle Dee considers me his sister," Anna said with a smile then grimaced, "Ah, God, am I gonna have to deal with you crushing on my friends if I bring you back?" Anna groaned as she ran a hand down her face in exasperation._

_"Maybe," Larkin said with a grin, "I'm finally gonna look like a seventeen year old, I can go for people my _actual_ age, let me be," he added that last part when Anna rolled her eyes playfully._

_"So what's happening now?"_

_"Uh... Nothing," Anna didn't have to be a werewolf to know he was lying, "Larkin, what's happening?"_

_He sighed and looked over at her, "Allison and her father are shooting bullets and arrows at Aiden, Ethan, and Kali."_

_"They didn't hit Aiden or Ethan, right?!" Anna asked him with a loud voice, enraged by her friend and her father's actions._

_"No..." Larkin said with a shake of his head, "Wait, something's happening..."_

_"What now?"_

_ "Scott's mom... She's been taken too... Scott's leaving with Deucalion..." Larkin whispered, "This is bad... This is really, _really_ bad..."_

_"Scotty," Anna whispered, _He must feel so helpless to know he couldn't protect her, oh God...

_"Your Pack's fallen apart, Anna," Larkin said, then spoke a little louder as he said, "Remember, Anna, _the whole Lunar Eclipse_, use your powers if you want to bring me back -"_

_"I do," Anna said with a smile, and surprised Larkin when she hugged him, when she let go, she started to fade away as if _she_ were the ghost, not Larkin, "I'll use my powers to bring you back, and I'll make up for all the things you've missed this past year, I promise, Larkin!"_

_"I'll see you soon, Anastasia!" Larkin called to her as she was taken back into conciousness._

* * *

Anna sat up with a gasp and she saw Isaac kneeling in front of her with Peter and Derek standing behind him with concerned looks, "Anna?"

Anna stared at the floor which she was seated on in shock, and whispered, "Holy shit."

"Anna?" Isaac asked again as he stared at her in shock, one minute she was out cold, looking like death, and now she was sitting up, with tears in her eyes. Anna snapped her gaze up to him and let out a shaky laugh of relief, "I can save him! I can bring him back!"

"Who, Larkin?" her boyfriend asked her and she nodded, "During the Lunar Eclipse, I can bring him back!"

"Fantastic," Peter muttered, than a little louder, "Now can we focus on saving Cora?"

The other three werewolves nodded and Derek walked over, sitting down next to Cora, whom was starting to smell like death.

"She's dying, isn't she?" Isaac asked quietly as he and Anna stood there, hand in hand by the dying girl, Derek barely managed out, "Yeah."

"So what're you gonna do, Derek?" Anna asked him, and he bit his knuckle, "I don't know."

Anna noticed Peter walking up the spiral staircase, sit down, and listen as Isaac ran a hand through his hair, trying to control his anger as he hissed out, "Wanna figure something out? 'Cause while Scott and Stiles were out there trying to help people from being_ killed_, you were in here, rolling around the sheets with the _actual killer!_"

"Don't you think that's a _bit_ hypocritical, due to the fact_ you've_ been doing the same, just not with _the current _murderer?" Peter muttered and Anna's eyes widened and she screamed, "Go to Hell!" At the same time Isaac yelled, "Piss off!"

Anna really hated that man, it was unfair of him to judge her and Isaac, when he was the one who'd done so much worse than either... Well, maybe not worse than Anna. Plus, he had no idea about their relationship, the young werewolves had only been dating nearly two weeks and they hadn't done _it_ yet. So what made Peter think they did? Either way, he insulted them and it was a low blow too.

Isaac went back on his rant to Derek after glaring at Peter for a moment, "Do you get how many people she's killed? Erica and Boyd are _dead_, Cora is _dying_, and you are doing _nothing!_ Why'd you do this to us, Derek? Was it all about the power? Were you bored? Were you lonely?"

"Maybe," was all Derek said as he met Isaac's eyes, Isaac gripped Anna's hand a bit more as he began to walk away from Derek and Anna followed him as Derek said, "I told Cora I wouldn't leave. I'll help the others when I figure out how to help her -"

"There's no time!" Isaac yelled, "The Full Moon's coming, Anna's dad and Melissa are gonna be dead, so we're gonna go help them. You can sit here and perfect the art of doing nothing," without another word, the two young werewolves walked out of the loft, slamming the door shut behind them.

They'd officially left Derek's Pack.

* * *

Anna and Isaac had driven to Allison's in silence, neither wanting to talk about what had just happened with their, now ex, Alpha, and so they didn't talk at all. Until Anna broke the silence while they were about five minutes away from the apartment building.

"Isaac," she started and her boyfriend looked over at her from the passenger seat of Anna's car, "Yeah?"

"I found out what else I am, Jennifer told me at the recital," Anna explained and Isaac raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"She called me an Elementalist... Apparently, I can control more than just the ice," Anna said with a sigh as she pulled into the apartment complex, "Earth, fire, water, air, ice, and metal."

"Like create them? Or just manipulate those elements?"

"Both, I think, I'm not really sure. I can make ice and fire, I know that, but the rest..." Anna simply shrugged, "I don't know."

The two werewolves got out of the car and Isaac stopped Anna when she went for the lobby's door, "No, we can go through the window."

"What?"

"Allison leaves her window open, Scott told me earlier," Isaac said with a shrug, "C'mon."

* * *

When the werewolves managed to jump through the window and find the Argent's and Stiles, they stood there while the three looked at them in surprise, Isaac was the first to speak, "I can't shot a gun or use a cross-bow... But I've gotten pretty good with these," he held up his hand and revealed his claws. Isaac turned his head to Anna, and she held up her hands, her left showed her claws, the right's finger tips had ice coating them.

"I've got a few tricks up my sleeve," Anna said with a shrug as she put her hands into her leather jacket's pockets.

Stiles ran over to his sister and lifted her off the ground as he hugged her, "Stiles - Can't - _Breathe!_" He let go of her and grabbed her by the shoulders, "Are you okay? No brain damage?"

"No, no, I'm fine!" Anna insisted as her brother looked her up and down several times, "Seriously, Stiles, I'm fine. Jennifer just knocked me out."

"Yeah, but she kinda flung you into a support beam, Anna, looked like it hurt."

Anna simply gestured to herself, "Werewolf, _remember?_ Supernatural healing -"

"Yeah, sorry, but we need to cut the family reunion short," Chris Argent interrupted, "Now, Allison, Isaac, Anna, and I will go to the bank vault. There's a great chance that Jennifer has Melissa and your father," he added as he looked at the Stilinski twins, "At the vault. Stiles, we're gonna need you to go to school and keep an eye on Lydia."

"Gotcha," Stiles said with a nod, "Be careful, Sis," he added before giving his sister another hug and leaving the Argent's apartment.

"Alright," Mr. Argent said as he grabbed a duffel bag filled with weapons, "Let's go."

* * *

The three teenagers and Mr. Argent entered the bank vault and when the older hunter pulled out an electrical rod, Isaac and Anna looked at it confused.

"Uh, I thought you said you only use that on werewolves," Isaac asked as he pointed to the weapon.

Mr. Argent frowned, "I do," without another word he flung the rod towards Isaac and he fell to the ground, shaking with electricity coursing through his body. The next thing Anna knew, the rod had struck her too, and she fell to the ground, also shaking. Anna watched as Mr. Argent hand cuffed his daughter to the vault's bars and Allison began to yell at her father.

"You're just going to have to trust me," Mr. Argent said as he dropped his gun, "I knew for a long time she didn't just operate on the currents: She was in sync with them."

As if on cue, Jennifer appeared with a smirk, "Now _this_ is a sacrifice!" Jennifer's face shifted so she no longer wore her mask of normality, and she showed the group her slashed face before grabbing Mr. Argent. The Darach disappeared a moment later with the hunter. Anna felt the electricity fade away from her body as she stood, and she shakily walked over to Isaac. Once she helped him up, the pair walked over to a shaking, and on the verge of tears, Allison. Anna reached out a hand, grabbed the handcuff's chain, closed her eyes in concentration, and she melted the chain with heat from the fire she could now create.

Allison fell forward, for the chain was the only thing that had held her from running for her father, and she landed in Isaac's arms. She managed out, "Why did he do that?"

"I don't know," Isaac whispered to her, "But we have to go, Allison, we have to get help... Allison, we have to go."

Allison clenched her hand around Isaac's wrists and Anna watched from where she stood as Isaac gave her forearm, which he was holding, a supportive squeeze, and repeated "Allison, we've got to go."

Now, Anna wasn't the jealous type, especially when she knew that Allison was just looking for support, but Anna didn't like the way her friend and boyfriend stood so close and held onto one another.

"I've got to tell Stiles," Anna whispered as she realised what it meant now that Jennifer had the third sacrifice, Anna pulled out her phone and walked out of the vault, "Oh, God, they're all gonna die," While she was walking out she heard Allison say almost the same thing.

_'Jennifer just got Chris Argent... That's the third one, Stiles'_ was the text Anna sent to her twin.

Anna suddenly felt a wave of hopelessness fall over her, and panic settled into her system._ They're all gonna die: Dad, Melissa, Chris... They're all going to die..._

The werewolf-elementalist did the only thing that she could think of that made sense now. She pulled out her phone and scrolled through her contact list as she began to walk away from Isaac and Allison, who she saw hugging one another.

"Anna, what are you doing?" Isaac called after her as the girl began to walk out of the bank, Anna turned her head, tears in her eyes, "I'm gonna find my Dad, and I'll find yours too, Allison."

The huntress and werewolf watched as Anna continued to quickly walk out of the destroyed and empty bank while she clicked call on the only person she could think of calling for help.

Anna called Aiden.

* * *

"Anna..." Aiden whispered as he saw the girl walking up to him and the rest of the Alpha Pack, they stood in front of a van and Scott's dirt bike, and Aiden couldn't help but notice how Anna looked: she looked so broken and hopeless.

Scott had reached Anna before Aiden could, the True Alpha pulled the girl into a hug, resting his chin on her shoulder while he whispered that everything would be okay; that they'd find their parents, and they'd save them before it was too late. Anna let go of him after a moment, Aiden took a step forward, and she flung her arms around him with tears threatening to fall from her eyes. Anna felt Aiden rub her back soothingly as he held the breaking girl he loved in his arms, and Anna held onto him as he whispered to her that they'd make things right, that the Alpha Pack would get Jennifer if it was the last thing they did. After letting go of one another, Anna turned to face her old Pack.

Deucalion smiled, "Glad to have you back, Anastasia," Anna simply nodded, "What are we going to do now?"

"_Now_," Deucalion said with a sick smile, "We're going to ask my emissary where Jennifer Blake is."

"You mean Morrell?" Anna asked with a frown and Aiden nodded from next to her, "Yeah, she knows something."

"We suspect that she's running through these very woods," Deucalion said as he gestured behind him, "Aiden, Ethan, Anna: You three head North-West. Scott, you and I will head North-East. Kali, just head North."

The Alpha twins and Anna nodded before taking off in a run towards the North-West side of the forest. Aiden was the first to catch Morrell's scent, "This way."

The three werewolves weaved their way through trees and leaves, dodging the large branches that cascaded in front of them, and Ethan let out a bark of laughter as Anna tripped on a root. She fell to the ground, face first, and the twins stopped to help her up.

"Just like old times, Annie," Aiden said with a laugh, "_Always_ slowing us down."

Anna shot him a playful glare, "Laugh while you can, Aid, laugh while you can."

They all let out a laugh before starting their sprint again, racing after Morrell, and when they had found her, she had mountain ash surrounding her. Anna noticed it before the twins could and she called for them to stop, but they ran straight into the barrier. The twins stood, with Anna's help, and the three of them walked up to the border of the barrier. Kali joined them with a roar, ready to tear apart Morrell, and she also walked up to the border of the barrier, waiting for Morrell to move. They stood there for a few moments before Deucalion walked up to his Pack and his emissary.

"How did you know that we'd come for you, Morrell?" Deucalion asked the woman and she shrugged, "Because Jennifer and I are the same. You've always been suspicious of us: _What we can do._"

"With good reason!" Kali said as she began to circle the emissary, "We know you sent that girl: The one who helped Isaac."

_Note to self: Remind me to thank Morrell if Kali doesn't kill her._

"What was her name -" Deucalion started but Morrell cut him off, "_Braden._ And I sent her to do what I've always done: Maintain _balance!_"

"What do you know about Jennifer?" Kali questioned.

"Nothing more than what you know," Morrell paused as she looked at Scott, "This isn't you, Scott. Go back to your friends."

"He can decide what's right for himself," Deucalion declared, and Morrell shook her head, "Not without all the information! Have you told him everything you've done?" She listed how they piled up bodies to form his _'Perfect Pack'_, Morrell continued as she looked at Kali, "Bodies that include Ennis, _by the way!_ My brother saved him. He was _alive_ when Deucalion came to see him. He wants you to go after Derek, Kali: To force his decision. If Derek joins the Pack, it paves the way for Scott."

"Lies people will tell when they're begging for their life," Deucalion said, he then turned to Anna, "I'd like to see you use one of your talents to break the mountain ash barrier, Anastasia."

Anna looked at the Demon Wolf in shock, _What?_

"Break it!"

Morrell looked at Anna in fear, worry etched on her face, she silently pleaded for Anna not to do anything. But Anna couldn't go against Deucalion's wishes now that she was back with the Pack. She _literally_ couldn't. And so she broke the mountain ash barrier protecting the emissary.

Anna flicked her right wrist and clenched her eyes shut in concentration as she prayed that the earth beneath the mountain ash would shift. And it did. There was a rumbling sound around the Alphas and Omega/Beta as the ground shifted, and when Anna opened her eyes she saw that the barrier had broken and Morrell had fallen from the impact of the cracking earth in front of her. Kali, Ethan, and Aiden made a move to go after Morrell, but Scott ran forward and yelled at them to stop.

"I'm not gonna let them kill you, but if you know something, _anything,_ I need you to tell us," Scott pleaded and Morrell looked at him, "The Nemeton. Find the Nemeton, and you'll find Jennifer. _Find the Nemeton_."

* * *

"Where's my sister?" Stiles asked Allison and Isaac as they entered the animal clinic with Deaton trailing behind them, when neither the huntress nor the werewolf answered, Stiles' heart dropped, "You guys, _where's my sister?_"

"Stiles," Isaac said with a defeated tone, "She left."

"What the hell do you mean_ 'she left'_? Isaac!" Stiles yelled when the werewolf avoided his eyes, "Where'd she go? _Where's Anna?_"

"I mean she left to go rejoin the Alpha Pack so she can find the parents, Stiles... Anna went to go find Scott and the twins."

* * *

"It's dangerous," Deaton told the teens as he thought of an idea to find the Nemeton, "We're gonna need Scott."

* * *

Scott answered his phone on the second ring, and Anna turned to him with curious eyes as they walked out of the woods with Morrell trailing behind them and the rest of the Pack.

"Stiles? - Yeah - Okay - Where? - Alright I'll be there in five - I will - Okay bye," Scott said into the phone, than turned to Deucalion, "Stiles and Deaton said they found a way to find out where Jennifer is. They need me."

Deucalion nodded, "Alright, go ahead, Scott."

Scott went to leave but not before turning back to face Anna, "Stiles told me to bring you too."

Anna nodded as she turned to Ethan and Aiden, "Don't do anything stupid," and she got on the back of Scott's dirt bike without another word to the twins, "Not gonna crash, right, Tweedle Dee?"

"Doubt it," Scott said with a small smile as they drove off.

* * *

"It needs to be someone who can pull you back," Deaton explained to the teens as they prepared to be sacrifices, "Someone that has a strong connection to you. A kind of emotional tether," Lydia began to walk over to her best friend, Allison, but Deaton stopped her, "Lydia," Deaton said to the girl, "You go with Stiles."

That left Anna and Isaac to hold down Scott and Allison so they could be sacrifices instead of their parents, and so they could find out where the Nemeton was, but that didn't really make sense to Anna. Sure, she knew that she had a connection with Scott, he was practically her brother, but what she didn't understand was the fact that Isaac might have to hold down Allison.

"Are you sure?" Allison asked as she glanced at Scott, "I mean, Scott and I both have to go under..."

Deaton gave her a knowing look, both Allison and Isaac glanced at one another with guilty looks and avoided Anna and Scott's surprised and even upset looks, Scott was the first to recover from the shock as Allison's eyes met his.

"It's okay," the True Alpha than proceeded to the tub so Deaton could hold him under. Anna continued to stare at Isaac, whom was avoiding her gaze, while Allison and Stiles began to walk towards the tubs filled with the cold water. Each stood in front of the tubs, and Anna recovered from her shock as she walked over to her brother and pulled him into a bear hug.

"I need you, Twin, don't die," Anna said as she let go of her brother and ruffled his hair, he gave her a smile, "You can't get rid of me this easily, Anna."

Anna gave him a sad small before she turned to Scott, she pulled him into a hug too, "Same goes for you, Scotty," she let go of the werewolf and gave both her brother and Scott's looks, "_Both_ of you better come back, I need my Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum."

Both of the guys gave her cheeky smiles before turning serious again, they needed to do this, it was now or never. Anna looked over to Allison and she gave her a small smile, and Allison returned it with her own small smile. The three sacrifices settled into the freezing cold tubs, and Anna watched as her twin turned to Scott, "By the way... If I don't make it back and you do... You should probably know something... Your dad's in town."

Scott seemed surprised to say the least, but then he got refocused on the task at hand: To die for his mother and then come back. So Anna watched with pained eyes as Deaton, Lydia, and Isaac drowned the person that they had a strong connection with, and once they were all officially dead, according to Deaton, each of them let go. They waited in silence for a moment, but then a moment turned into a minute, and a minute turned into an hour.

After sitting in complete and utter silence for at least an hour and a half, Anna broke the silence, "I thought you said they'd be gone for a _few seconds,_ at the most _a couple of minutes,_ Deaton."

"We'll give them time, Anna, we have time," Deaton simply said as he took a seat in one of the waiting chairs.

"Anna, can we talk?" Isaac asked the girl quietly as he walked up to her, and Anna snapped her gaze from her brother to Isaac, "Sure."

Anna walked away from him, continued to walk until she reached outside, and finally stopped as she leaned against the animal clinic's wall.

"I-I don't know what to say," Isaac said as he leaned on the wall, next to Anna.

"It's okay," Anna said to him, turning to look him in the eyes, "Actually... It's not. I thought you didn't like Allison, let alone had a _strong connection_ with her. I saw the way you looked at her, earlier, Isaac."

"I don't know how I feel," Isaac confessed to her.

"Isaac, if you don't have feelings for me anymore, then just tell me."

"_I do,_ Anna, I do have feelings for you, but I also have feelings for Allison!" Isaac said to her and Anna shook her head, "Isaac -"

"Anna, listen, I really do have feelings for you, but I've got feelings for Allison too, and I know you still have feelings for Aiden, we just need to sort these feelings out."

"You're right... I have to sort out my feelings with Aiden, and you have to sort out your feelings with Allison."

"So what are you saying, we take a break?" Isaac asked her, he agreed with her, he needed to sort out his feelings too. Anna looked up from her shoes and met his cool blue eyes again, and replied, "We take a break."

Anna pushed herself off of the wall and stood in front of Isaac, grabbed his hand for support as she stood on her tiptoes and placed a kiss on his cheek. Anna began to walk away and Isaac didn't really want to let her go, even if it was until they both figured out who they really wanted, and he felt Anna slowly let go of his hand as she walked away from him.

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**** Thank you ****_SO MUCH_**** for all of your fabulous, amazing, and incredible reviews! I have been very, very conflicted these past few days on whom I want Anna to end up with, and to be honest with you all, I still have no idea. I'm definitely going to write for 3B too, and I'm excited for you all to read the twists I've got planned out for the rest of the season! I hope you all like this chapter, and now: ****QUESTION TIMEEE!**** Who do ****_you_**** want Anna to end up with? Aiden or Isaac?! Leave it in your reviews please! :) BYEEEE!**


End file.
